Sweets: Story of the Son's Favorite Girl
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: When 17 yr old Matilda Corey recieves a scholorship for Spencer. She jumps on it. Never being popular, she is shocked when befriended by the Son's. Almost immediantly they 'adopt' her, but none of them knew how soon they would be fighting for her. Enjoy.
1. Goodbye Matilda, Hello Sweets

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own 'The Covenant' world. Thus, I'm reduced to writing fan fics and daydreaming. I do own all the OC's and extra goodies thrown in. This is my first submitted Covenant fan fic. Have patience...please. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Sweets**

**Story of the Son's Favorite Girl**

_**Chapter One**_

**Goodbye Matilda, Hello Sweets**

I sighed as the old lady at the welcome door handed me my schedule. I checked it. First was math, world history, lunch, English, then finally swimming. I cursed to myself. I hated swimming. I smiled and thanked her. I was already late, so I was going to report to my second class. I kind of enjoyed history. I adjusted my skirt, rolled up my white dress shirt sleeves and loosened my tie. My black chucks fit the outfit perfectly. That's the only thing I didn't like about Spencer so far. I wasn't into uniforms. I hurried through the hall ways and finally found my classroom. The teacher must have been expecting me because his door was propped open. First days never really bothered me.

I walked in, anticipating the looks and speculative whispers. There was plenty, but I was soon directed to a seat behind a girl with red curly hair and a guy with medium length brown curly hair. They paid no attention to me. Good. I sighed in relief as I pulled out a notebook and took notes on the Second World War, nothing I didn't already know. Soon the bell rang and all the student piled out. I stopped to talk to the teacher. "Mr. Deneen?" He was a frail looking middle aged man, but he had a friendly face once I got a good look at him. His fading green eyes intellectual. "Yes Ms. Corey, may I help you?" I nodded and pointed to my notes. "Not really, I just wanted to say I enjoyed your opinions you shared with us. I find the second world war interesting myself. My grandfather served." His face lit up with satisfaction.

"Well, I'm glad one student enjoys my boring rants. Well, have a good lunch Ms." I smiled and waved. I really did enjoy his class. I looked forward to the rest of the year. So, as absent minded as I usually was, I wasn't paying attention as I plugged my iPod into my ears and turned a corner. The bam! I bounced off a hard surface. I clumsily swayed before I fell on my ass. I closed my eyes and sighed, before I took a deep breath. Jurassitol was playing in my ears as I looked up and met the deep brown eyes of a very handsome man. He smiled and crouched down, picking up my papers and books for me. I smiled and unplugged my ears. "Oh I'm sorry, sir." He shot me a funny look and helped me up, still holding my stuff. "Sir? Your new?" I nodded.

"Well, I'd shake your hand but I'm determined to carry your books for you to lunch, where you can sit with me and my friends." I was taken aback, but I sheepishly smiled. "Alright, I'm Matilda Corey." He motioned with his head for us to get going and I followed the much taller, and seemingly older guy. "Caleb Danvers. So, how do you like Spencer so far?" I nodded. "I like it, and I don't mean to come across as a nerd or anything, but Danvers as in the Salem Witch Trials Danvers?" He stopped briefly. He looked between amused and kind of disappointed. "Yes, I guess I'll never escape that label." I furrowed my brows entering the dining hall.

"You seem ashamed?" He shook his head, and plopped my things down on an empty table and sat across from me. "No, it's just all people know me for." I smiled at him and winked. "Well, I think you should be proud of your history. I, also have history in the Trials." He raised his eyebrow and flashed me a dazzling white smile. "Really now?" I nodded and crossed my ankles under the table. "Yes, so how much do you know of the Trials?" He looked serious, almost regretful. "A lot." He smiled and I nodded. "I'm a descendant of Giles Corey." He stared off into space, I could see the wheels in his head turning. "Hmm, Giles Corey...I know this one." There was a short silence before a deep calm voice answered from behind me.

"Giles Corey was a farmer who was accused of witch craft by Putnam, Lewis and Williams. He died of judicial torture. He was crushed to death by stone weights trying to force him to come clean." I was shocked by the answer as three guys sat down with us. The one who'd spoke was holding a tray full of food, his medium strait dark blond hair covering his eyes. I smiled. "Well, you seem to know all about it then..." He smiled and shook my hand. "Pouge Parry." I couldn't help my calculative mind. Parry , eh? Then the platinum blond shook my hand, but held on a little too long. "Reid Garwin, and here's Baby Boy, also known as Tyler Simms." I couldn't help but gasp.

"Sons of Ipswich." They all shot me look of amusement. "Ah, you have heard of us?" I smiled and stretched, feeling comfortable with them all. "I did my research before I moved here. Plus, my family is from this region. You know." I let them grasp the obvious. They all discussed swim class today and wandering who'd lead today. I was suddenly reminded that I'd have to be in a bathing suit in front of them, I shivered. I was quiet before I realized Caleb was sitting beside me. I looked over at him, and smiled. I pushed up my glasses. "I'm sorry if I came across too weirdly with the family tree bullshit." I tried to sound casual and cool. But honestly, cool wasn't my forte'. I think he caught on.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He looked up, letting his eyes search the room. He was a very handsome guy. I usually locked up around guys like him and the other Son's. His dark hair was cut shorter on the sides and a bit longer on top. Controlled but casual. Slowly they settled on my hands, absent absentmindedly folding my schedule into a hundred shapes. "So what do you have next?" I handed him the paper. He unfolded it and perked up. "You have your next class with me and the guys, then swimming too. You didn't mention being in there?" I sighed and heaved my shoulders. "Honestly, I don't like to swim." He nodded.

"Well, hopefully the other girls wont show you up too bad." I nodded, internally smirking. Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean I suck at it. "Well, I'll try to do my best." He nodded and handed me my schedule back. "So why did you move here?" I smiled at him, pushing my glasses up. "I want to be a history teacher, and I got a scholarship to go here. Spencer kind of sticks out on a resume." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm stretching to become a Pediatrician." I smiled, he could do it. "Well it takes genuine people to do that job, I think you might manage." He nodded and the bell rang. "Well, thanks." I nodded and went to grab my stuff, but he shook his head. "Nope, I got it!" He laughed as he swept it all up in his arms and the guys rolled their eyes.

Reid came up beside me as we were walking and began talking to me. "So, Matilda, where you from?" I smiled at him and dodged people walking past us. "Um, Richmond, Virginia." He got bumped back a few feet but caught up. "I heard Virginia is a nice place to grow up." I nodded and looked back at him. "It is. You guys all grow up here?" He nodded. "Yupp, been best friends all our lives." I smiled, though the thought saddened me. I have never really had best friends. Just acquaintances or people who tolerated me. Tyler quipped in. "We are the only ones who tolerates this one here." I giggled as he elbowed Reid. Pouge smiled and winked at me. "Don't ever let him talk you into being alone with you Matilda, you might not make it out the same." I blushed furiously and Caleb shot him a stern look. "Don't scare the poor girl." We all piled into the classroom and we all sat beside each other on the raised platform seats. It was Pouge, Caleb, myself, Reid, then Tyler.

As I pulled out a pencil and a new notebook. Reid leaned over, but kept a comfortable distance from me. "They aren't kidding." I turned my head and about died. I was purple I was sure as he chuckled. I slid my glasses up and didn't know what to say in defense, or if I even needed to say anything. "I'm going to have so much fun messing with you. Don't think anything of it, unless you want to of course." He winked and nudged me with his knee. I was speechless. He held my hazel eyes with his blue ones, before he randomly burst out. "Okay guys, she needs a nick name!" I looked to them all curiously, and so did the surrounding students. Caleb smiled and nodded, so did Pouge and Tyler.

I was curious to why they reacted like that. "What you guys?" Caleb looked at me, smiling and leaning closer to me. "Well, you see it's just us four. We have always said anyone who could hang out with us was people who wasn't after the popularity, and who had half a mind at least. So, you just been accepted. Now its ritual to give you a nick name." I'm sure my smile took up my whole face. I honestly wanted to cry, I have never been considered cool. "Well whats your nick names?" Caleb laughed and Tyler answered. "As you know I'm Baby Boy, Caleb is Boss, Pouge is Speedy and Reid is...well..." Reid huffed up and answered. "I'm Pool Shark. But, the only person who really gets called by their nickname is Baby Boy here." I nodded and grinned. "I like first names, but for some reason Tyler comes across as a Baby Boy." I said it as sweetly as possible. Suddenly Pouge hit his desk gently as he smiled.

"I got it!" We all looked at him. "And it is?" Caleb said, all of us waiting. "Sweets!" I gave him a strange look and he smiled. "She's a sweetheart! She comes across innocent and all that." Caleb thought for a second then looked at me and tested it out. "Sweets." I looked up at him and blushed, then he nodded. "I like it." Reid nodded and whispered in my direction. "He's lying, he came up with it cause you got the sweets." My mouth went wide open, before I could say anything the teacher came in and started the class. All through the class I thought about how I was so accepted around here. I was assessing my lucky situation of two handsome guys on each side of me, when a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw no one out of the usual. I picked it up and saw writing scribbled quickly.

_ Hey new girl, your a cutie. Wait for me after class eh? Aaron _

I looked confused as I looked behind me again and saw the guy from my second class, the brown curly haired one smirking at me. I turned back around and Caleb had noticed me turn around. "Hey, whats the matter?" His voice was low and I shrugged, discreetly sliding him the paper. He looked amused as he read it, and rolled his eyes. "He's worse than Reid is. At least Reid has the decency to call once or twice afterwards." I got the gist and cringed. "Well, I wasn't even considering waiting around. I'm not that girl." He nodded and smiled. "I could tell, Sweets." He smiled and I worked on the board work assigned. The rest of the class went by harmlessly, until another piece of paper appeared underneath my text book as I was picking up my books. I grabbed it and let the guys pass me before I opened it. It was a scribble of a stick figure with long hair and glasses. I smiled, but then I looked closer and there beside it was a bad rendition of a shark holding a pool stick. There was a scandalous look on the sharks face. I laughed and caught up with the guys.

I tossed it into the trash and Reid pouted. "Ah, it was a masterpiece Sweetness!" I nodded and looked apologetic. "I'll get it out. I'm sorry." I thought he was serious and went to turn around but he grabbed my arm gently and laughed. "Chill, sheesh. Your as bad a Caleb. Lighten up." I smiled and walked with the guys to the pool area. Tyler pointed the way to the girls locker room and told me the girls swim coach would be in there. I rushed in and found her. She was a middle aged woman, stout, but kind faced. All the girls getting changed gave me short glances, too concentrated on changing. "Um, Mrs. Brown?" The woman looked up from her clip board and smiled. "Ah Ms. Corey! Welcome to Spencer. I was just reviewing you chart from your last school. Very impressive." I smiled and nodded shyly.

She gave me a once over and motioned for me to follow her. She opened a small door and grabbed me a suit. It was a twp piece. I cringed. She gave me a combo to a locker and let me get ready. "I look forward to timing you today. Maybe you can teach these other girls something." I was stock still as the other girls gave me curious and vile glances. Just great. Now they thought of me as a stuck up swimmer. I moped around and took my shoes and socks off, then my clothes. I was down to my underwear and bra when a pretty girl with red hair approached me, smiling. "Hi, I'm Kira Bradshaw." I smiled and went to shake her hand but she stood still.

"Nice to meet you." She stood quiet, waiting for something. Finally realizing I wasn't going to fulfill her wish, she spoke up. "I'm the Captain. I have taken us to state three times. I went to nationals." I thought for a moment, but was drawing a blank. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I heard about you. Your good. We need someone like you on our team." I smiled and took off my glasses and slid them in the top shelf of my locker. "Well, I don't really want to join the team. Not my thing. I guess I'm just good." She huffed up and smirked. "Smart girl then, I understand how embarrassing it would be to get out swam but me." I couldn't help but start laughing figuring she was joking, but when my eyes settled on her face, she was dead serious. My laughter stopped and she smiled. "See you in the water." She pranced off, and for some reason my blood boiled. Total bitch. I went to the showers to change. I was a tad bit modest.

But when I looked at myself in the mirror, I gasped. This two piece ensemble barely covered me. The top looked like a tube top that had a tie around the neck, and shorty short bottoms. My butt cheeks were nearly hanging out. I turned to the side. Same with my chest. I wasn't like these other swimmer gals, I was a country gal somewhat. I was given an hour glass figure. Big on top, and bottom. I had thick, but toned thighs. No one ever saw this much of my skin unless I was swimming. Oh shit! My tattoo! I looked to my side as my eyes glanced at the large design of ancient Celtic knot version of the tree of life.It went from my hip all the way up to nearly my armpit. Did they allow those to show? I felt self conscious before I went to join everyone by the pool. I grabbed the terry cloth robes Mrs. Brown gave me to put on between swims. I had my cap and goggles in my pocket. As I walked into the crowd, I was thankful I shaved this morning.

I leaned against the wall. I wanted out of here. I didn't have much time to dwell on it before I heard my name. "Matilda!" Caleb's voice echoed to me as he was waving his hands. I smiled and met him. "Hey Caleb." He smiled and looked at me. "You look as if your trying to curl up and hide." I laughed nervously and Reid leaned his head on Caleb's shoulder. "Yeah, Sweets. Off with the robe. Your the only person wearing one." My eyes got huge and I took a deep breath. He giggled and walked around Caleb to rest his arm around my shoulder. "Oh come on, your one of us. No modesty between us." He winked and Caleb rolled his eyes. "Pay no mind to him." I sighed. Despite my serious urge to run, I decided this was a new school, new friends, I was going to be a new _me_.

"Nah, its okay Caleb. It'll have to come off eventually." Reid smirked happily as I untied the belt and Reid grabbed the collar of it. "Allow me Madame." I blushed as he pulled it open and off my shoulders. I didn't know I had dropped my head to stare at my feet. "Oh...my...god." I hear Reid whisper as I looked at him worried. "That bad huh?" I looked to Caleb who looked thoughtful at me, but he was already looking me in the eyes. "No, you look nice in your suit. Nice tattoo." I smiled, going to thank him until I was interrupted by two whistles as Pouge and Tyler walked up, soaking wet. "Wow, Sweets..." Reid nodded. "Yeah, I know." Pouge wrapped his arm around Caleb and whispered something gin his ear that made Caleb scowl. Now platinum boy took a moment to lean over to my ear and whisper something.

"I know I can come across as a dog, but in all seriousness. You are a very beautiful woman Matilda. You should be more confident." He didn't say this in a inuendo-ish way or anything that would indicate lust. He held his head back long enough to give me a serious look then leaned back in. "Please don't let them know I'm actually a nice guy, or my reputation is trashed." I giggled and pretended to swat him like he'd said something awful. He winked and Caleb sighed. "Okay, Well, I'm up next so Sweets, go over there in those two lanes, I think your up soon." I nodded and put my cap on and my goggles on my forehead. As I walked away slowly, I heard Pouge say to Caleb. "Seriously dude, if you don't, I will. Look at _her_!" I blushed furiously as I approached the line up. Mrs Brown suddenly boomed out my name.

"Corey! Girl, get over here, your next." I gulped and looked over to the guys. Caleb was still waiting. They all looked over at me and did a thumbs up. I sighed and pulled my goggles over my eyes. _I can do this. I can so do this._ I said to myself as I looked to my right and saw I was up against Kira. _I had better be able to do this_ "Okay, Corey against Bradshaw.This will be good." Mrs. Browns voice was so loud, everyone got quiet.

**Thanks for ready everyone!**

**Please review, it will make me so happy and encourage me**

**to update sooner. Muah!**

**Much love, **

**Illy**

**Ps. Theres probably a few boo-boo's in there. **

**Over look those please. **


	2. Go Sweets, Go Sweets

** Disclaimer: **

**I do not own 'The Covenant' world. Thus, I'm reduced to writing fan fics and daydreaming. I do own all the OC's and extra goodies thrown in.**

** Sweets**

** Story of the Son's Favorite Girl**

**Chapter Two**

"**Go Sweet, Go Sweet!"**

Whispers erupted and everyone drew in closer to the edge of the large pool. This was the breaststroke. Simple. We bent down and she smirked at me. I gritted my teeth. There was the whistle and we dived. I started swimming. I was slower at first, she was going hard. Too fast, too soon. I thought smugly as I began to speed up. With what seemed like seconds, I touched the other side and flipped around. I looked over at her and realized I was leading. A few more strokes and I was at the other end. She was a couple seconds behind. 'Oohs' and 'Oh my god's' echoed beside the pool as I climbed up. I turned around to help her up, but she slapped my hand away. The audible crack echoed, and Mrs. Brown was livid. "Ms Bradshaw. My office. Now!" Kira stomped off cursing and throwing her goggles off.

The guys walked up to me and they were completely ecstatic. "That was awesome!" Caleb said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and Pouge stood on my other side and put his around my waist. "This calls for a celebration. I vote we hit Nicky's tonight to rub it in her damn face!" I looked at them all and grinned. "She was right nasty to me in the locker room today." Reid giggled. "Wow, first day and she already has an arch enemy." I nodded, "True, but I got the ultimate cheer squad." I gestured to them and Tyler made this Pom-Pom gesture. "Go Sweet! Go Sweet. One hot mama you cant beat!" I couldn't contain the laughter that burst out of my mouth. I had tears running down my cheeks from laughing so hard and the guys joined in.

After everyone was done swimming laps, we got 20 minuets just to swim around in the pool. I dove into the water and swam under water to the deep end on one breath, quickly followed by the guys.

I was quiet while they talked about tonight and getting their fooseball and pool game on. I was quiet and dropped underwater for a few seconds then came back up. Swimming suddenly wasn't so bad with positive encouragement. I bobbed in the water and waited till the guys included me in the conversation to talk. Caleb looked at me accusingly, then half smiled. "I thought you weren't a good swimmer?" I shrugged, "I said I didn't like to swim, that doesn't mean I'm not good. But I'm starting to warm up to it." They nodded and a pair of warm arms encircled my waist. "Hey beautiful." _Reid_.

I smiled and relaxed a little bit. "Hey you." The three was trying to ignore us as me and Reid talked. "So, does this mean you might go team?" I nodded. "Yeah, just to piss Kira off. "Thats my girl. So, how does it feel to be making good with the popular crowd?" I looked at him, did he see right through me. "Why you ask?" He shrugged and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I can just tell, the way you act and second guess yourself constantly. I thought you were going to cry in math class." I smiled at him and just felt ubber comfortable. "Well, honestly, I was never popular. The popular crowd hated me. I didn't have any friends at all. The swim team hated me, cause I wouldn't join, but if I did I'd be accused if showing off or being a poser. Plus my home situation didn't help." He was quiet and had turned to where he was at my side, in comfortable embrace.

I had to swallow my urge to squall as I felt his hand absently rest on my lower back. He wasn't trying to be fresh, he was lost in thought. His eyes finally met mine and he probed a little more. "Mind if I ask?" I shook my head and sighed. "Not at all. I was adopted. My adoptive parents had an open adoption. So I knew about my real parents and their families. I have pictures. But my real father has been dead for years, my mother died two years ago. I'd never talked to them, or knew them. Just of them. Apparently they were well off. They never had other children. They were young when they had me, not married yet and all that jazz. For some reason they left there belongings to me. But anyways, so I get a letter from the Provost about my swimming and my grades. A week later I'm here." He nodded. "Very confusing." I nodded and smiled, noting how he didn't ask about my adoptive parents.

We just floated there, him holding me. I knew me and Reid were going to be very close. I could see the curiosity and sincerity in his eyes. The bell rang and we all got out of the pool. We split up and I walked to the girl's locker room door before I felt a hand collapse around mine, I looked up into a pair of dark brown eyes. "Hey, meet us out front when your done okay? Reid and Tyler got to run up to their dorms. I figured you do too...?" I nodded and sighed. My dorm. Boxes. Lots of boxes. I must have gotten a sad look on my face cause he looked at me concerned. "You okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, its just the boxes..." I trailed off and went into the locker room. I didn't bother with my tie, I threw my shirt on, let my long dark brown and black hair hang wet, making my shit translucent on my shoulders. I pulled my shirt up and didn't bother tying my shoes. I stuffed the laces inside of them.

I grabbed my books and my keys out of my purse. I slipped my finger into the key ring and closed my fist. I rushed out, greeted by the four Son's. I smiled and we all went out to the student parking lot. I saw a gray mustang parked next to a yellow hummer, with a motorcycle crammed beside the mustang. I nodded in approval as They all got their keys out. "Need a ride?" Caleb gestured o the 'Stang. I smiled and opened my fist to reveal my keys. "I got my own ride, actually." They looked at me curiously. I clocked a button and their eyes followed the faint honk. Their jaws dropped. My shiny Black 1969 GTO Judge got them completely side tracked. Caleb grinned and threw his keys to Reid. "You get to drive my car. I'm riding with her." They all frowned and pouted as I jumped into the drivers seat. Especially Pouge. Caleb slid in and looked around. I smiled and hooked my iPod into the stereo.

"Nice car, damn nice car." I nodded. "Well, I told Reid about my life story, so I guess I'll fill you in too. The car fits into it." I told him my adoption past and about my biological parents and getting left with everything. "Apparently my real father was a very active car collector. He would buy old junkers, fix 'em up and sell them. This one was one of the few he kept." Caleb nodded, then asked what everyone else did. "Where's the other ones?" I smiled. "Well, I sold the Charger. I sold the Nova. I donated the purple Challenger to a car museum." He was beside himself I could tell. "Thats all there was?" I shook my head. "I have a few stored away. I'm not one to boast, but my bio parents were very well off." He nodded and smiled as I turned up the music. It was Forgotten by L.P. Unfortunately the dorms were only about two miles from the school. So when I pulled in, the guys followed suit and that ended our conversation for the moment.

Tyler and the rest of the guys met us on the steps. "Okay, Reid me and Sweets will go get ready. Want to meet us at Nicky's at 7?" Pouge and Caleb nodded as Reid tossed Caleb his keys. "Till then gentlemen." I said sweetly and walked through the huge doors. I had to slide my student I.D. In the second set. Within seconds Tyler and Reid were on my heels. "Sweets, what floor you on?" I checked my keys to make sure. "I'm on three number 267, north wing. You?" They lit up. "Thee, 308, East wing." I smiled. "Neat. So, shall we?" I let them escort me to my dorm, that I thankfully could afford a single, which was more expensive. But I valued my privacy at night. They went to poke their heads in, but I refused and said when I was done I'd invite them over for a movie and popcorn. They smiled and departed. As soon as my door shut, I sighed. I couldn't believe my luck! I was in with the Son's. Tears of joy sprang to my eyes as I felt apart of something for once.

After a few moments of that, I jumped up and chose an outfit to wear. I decided on a pair of blue jeans that were bell bottom-ish and a simple black hoody that had Element written on the front. I searched the boxes and found my dark pink robe and a hair brush. I was about to walk out, when my cellphone went off. I held up. **Aunt Sarah**. I smiled and plopped down on my bed. "Hello." I said happily and she gushed. "Hey! How was your first day sweetie?" I smiled to myself and laid down on my back, my knees and feet hanging off the bed. "Wonderful! You wont believe it! I was late this morning, missing my whole first class and half of the second, as I was leaving class, I bumped into this guy out of no where." She laughed. "Uh oh, was he cute?" I squilled and she let out a enthused "YES! Spill it young lady!"

"Well, his name is Caleb. He picked up all my books and demanded I sit with him and his friends for lunch. We talked, then his buddies took right to me. All of them are a different slice of gorgeous. There's Pouge, hes the cool biker guy. Then theres Tyler, hes the baby of them. He's the youngest. He so adorable. Then theres Reid. Obviously the ladies man. But he was so nice." She responded with a "Mmmhmm, back to the Caleb guy..." I laughed and sighed. "Ahh, hes just amazing. He's like the leader. So they decided right off the bat that I was officially apart of their little click. They are the most popular bunch here. I still can't get over it." Aunt Sarah was thrilled! "I told you that you would do well! I'm so proud. How did your swimming go?" I giggled.

"I beat the girl's team captain. I'm thinking about joining the team..." She gasped. "Are you serious! I thought you hated swimming?" I rolled my eyes. "I know, but the guys swim and she had been a complete bitch in the locker room." She knew me all too well as I could hear the 'I knew you had other reasons' look in her voice. "Uh huh, I knew it." I laughed. "The guys are taking me to a local joint called Nicky's. We're celebrating." She got quiet and I go worried. "Aunt Sarah, you okay?" She spoke hoarsely. "I'm just proud of you honey. Your parents would be too." I heard her sniffle and I got teary eyes too, again. "Yeah, but listen I got to go get ready. I'll call you tomorrow after school alright?" "Alright sweetheart. Love you." I smiled. "Love you too." She hung up and I closed my phone. I felt really good. I went and got a shower, then came back and got dressed.

I slid into my clothes and blow dried my hair, then braided it into pig tails that hung low on each side of my head. I let a few stray pieces frame my face. I donned a little make up to still look natural and put my pair of black Echo's on. I grabbed my wallet and my keys. I wasn't taking a purse to an social outing. I looked up at the clock. It was 6:50. I exited my room and locked my door behind me. It was a Thursday, so I'm sure we wouldn't be gone too late. I walked out side and leaned against my car as I reached into my dash and grabbed my guilty pleasure. Marlboro Red 100's. I lit one. I smiled with the calming effects. Half through my cig, Reid and Tyler came through the doors. They looked at me suspiciously. "Are you even old enough to smoke?" I smiled. "Almost. I still got a year." They looked at me and grinned. "Wow, law breaker." I stuck out my tung and Reid waggled his eyebrows. "Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it Sweets."

I blushed as he winked and Tyler sighed. "Well, we can take both or take one." I shrugged. "Don't matter to me." Reid held up his hand and ran to the passenger side of my Judge. "I'm riding with gorgeous." I smiled at Tyler who was pouting. "On the way home Baby Boy." I smiled at him and he smiled and said "HA!" To Reid, who looked disappointed. "Well I get her first...so Ha to you my friend." I rolled my eyes and hopped in. He was smiling and had the same expression Caleb did. "Love this car." I smiled and started my engine, and shifted into reverse, then first. "Yeah." I stopped at the stop sign before you pulled out onto the main road, I took the opportunity to put on some music. I held it up my iPod for a moment and found the perfect song. "How far is it to Nicky's?" He smiled. "I get 25 minuets alone with you. Ohhh."

I smiled and did this sarcastic motion with my hands like I was out of my mind excited. "Well, I hope you enjoy Limp Bizkit." I turned it up so loud you could feel the vibrations. I shifted and took off. Reid smiled as the song picked up, along with my speed. I tossed my cig out the window, shifted and picked up a little more speed. I was in the seventies. For once in my life I felt wanted and I loved it. I felt _cool_.

"**Hey you Mrs I-don't-know-what-the-fuck-your-name-is  
I'm drawn to you somethings magnetic here  
If I could approach you or even get close to the scent that you left behind Id be fine  
No doubt that (no doubt) you bring out (bring out) the animal inside**

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...

Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that  
straight?  
No doubt that (no doubt) I'd love to (I'd love) sniff on them panties now...

I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive...  
I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!! I'd eat you alive."

Reid smiled as I sped along and bobbed his head along with the song. He sang it too, along with me. Even when the chorus came up, we screamed it, laughing as we did so. After a few more songs, and laughing our asses off, Reid directed me to Nicky's and we met up with Caleb and Pouge. Tyler didn't pull in till 10 minuets after we had got there. As soon as he walked into Nicky's he pointed accusingly at me. "Speed demon!"

**Please Review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Much love!**

**Illy **


	3. This Isn't Math Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, except for my OC's.**

**Chap. 3**

** This Isn't Math Class**

Caleb led us to a booth in the far back. I smiled as Pouge slid in first, then he patted the space next to him and I plopped down. I was a little disappointed when Caleb grabbed another chair and sat it on the end of the booth. Tyler slid in, then Reid on the other side. "I'm hungry boys...and girl, what about you guys?" Pouge asked us all and I nodded. "I could do for a huge greasy hamburger with maybe a ummm..." I looked at one of the old beat up menus sitting on the table. "A large side of fries and a chocolate milkshake." I smiled and looked up, they all had the cutest expression on their faces. I furrowed my eye brows and Reid piped up. "Sounds good, I think I'm going to get the same." I smiled and he winked. Tyler got the same without the milkshake but a Coke, and Pouge announced he was going to get the Steak-n-Burger with a strawberry milkshake and a side of onion rings. Caleb sighed and ordered what he got.

After deciding, Pouge leaned in and whispered to me. "Wanna come with me and help me order Sweets?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure." He smiled and I slid out, then he took my hand and led me to the bar. "Hey Nicky!" He yelled and a overweight, but laid back looking guy came closer. "Hey Pouge, what can I get for ya?" He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders. "We'll take three burgers, two chocolate shakes, one coke, three large fries, two S-n-B's with onion rings and two strawberry shakes." He jotted it all down on a order slip and hung it up as another guy, looking similar to him, took it and began working. Pouge turned to me and gently tugged my braids. "You look cute tonight." I smiled and tucked his hair behind his ears. "As do you." He gave me this sneaky little smirk and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back. I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks as his gaze never left my face. He cleared his throat. "So Caleb told me you were adopted?"

I nodded and accepted my shake from Nicky and he winked at me. "Yeah, I did okay though. My adoptive parents were a much older. They were in their forties. Joe, my adoptive father got really sick and was admitted to a nursing home when I was 14. He died not too long after that, and Lillian, mom, she died of a broken heart. Come to find out my real mother's youngest sister wanted to take me in. My Aunt Sarah. Shes really cool. Here, look." I pulled my cellphone out and showed him a picture of me and Sarah. She was naturally gorgeous. Kinky blond hair and dazzling brown eyes. We were posing like idiots. Pouge smiled. "I see where you get your looks from. Shes pretty...and young?" I nodded. "Yeah, she was 10 when my mother had me. My mom had been 16. She was 10." He thought for a moment. "She's 27?" I nodded. "Going on 12." He grinned and our order was up. As I reached to grab some baskets, he got shy.

"Um, here and a little while, would you like to dance with me?" I smiled but shook my head. "I'm not a good dancer. Two left feet ya know." He laughed. "We'll change that." He winked and we made our way very carefully to the guys who were waiting. I gave out my share of the meals I carried and shakes. Pouge gave everyone the rest. We laughed and ate. As I took a drink of my chocolate shake, I felt a foot nudging my leg. I looked up at the guys. None of them acted guilty. Completely normal. I tried not to smile as I didn't really bother to move my leg. I know I should, but that small chance it could be Caleb, I wasn't about to movie it. I stuck two fries in my mouth and tried to peek under the table. No way that was happening, without looking suspicious. So, to test, I jerked my leg away. I looked from one Son to the next, neither of them looked perturbed. They were all in deep conversation and after a minuet or two, I relaxed my leg again.

Like clock work, within seconds the friendly phantom foot was rubbing my calf. I sighed too audibly and the guys stopped and looked at me. "Whats wrong?" Tyler asked with a bit of burger still in his mouth. I shrugged and turned back to my food. I gave up on trying to guess who it was. Right then I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. Kira and Aaron had walked in. "Ahh, look what just walked in boys." I said, smirk on my face. They all crooned their necks and got an equally evil look on their faces. She noticed the fie sets of eyes on her. She came towards us. She walked right past us and smiled at Caleb, running her hands across his shoulders as she passed and went to the pool tables. My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched. "Bitch." I hissed and the guys all looked at me.

"Ohh, do I feel a girl fight coming on?" Reid reached into his jacket and pulled out a five. "I bet five on Sweets here." Pouge agreed and laid five on the table. Tyler sighed. "I don't know, Kira's got all that training. Shes ripped." Caleb rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on. Its really immature to bet on this. Matilda isn't going to fight her. She's got more common sense than to play into..." I stood up about then, feeling like whipping her ass. I smirked and peeled my hoody off, revealing my wife-beater I had underneath. It was tight so you could see the tattoo through the thin white material. I had a regular white sports bra on so I didn't have to worry about any constriction if I threw a punch. I tossed it to Tyler, who was dumb struck. "Umm Sweets?"

I smirked, "Make that Sweet and Sour." I let out a howl as one of my favorite songs came on. Zerospace by Kidney thieves. I looked at the guys and smiled, what was wrong with me? I felt like a minx. Invincible. You know when that voice in the back of your head tells you to calm down or chill...yeah. Mine was screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!' It was like someone jumped in my body and gave me the will to let loose and have some teenage fun. My usual two left feet turned into a right and a left. I held my arms up high above me and began walking slowly to the dance floor. My arms became languid and my hips rocked and I swayed. I turned towards the boys and crooked my index fingers. "Come on boys. Lets play." I smiled, Reid jumped up with Pouge and practically ran towards me. I pouted to Caleb but he just looked amused and whispered something to Tyler, tossing down five dollars.

I had Reid in front of me and Pouge behind me. I was grinning, we danced for a few minuets. Not touching just goofing off, then So Hott by Kid Rock came on. I got excited and scooted closer to Reid. I began to sing along. "You got a body like the devil, and you smell like sex, I can tell your trouble but I'm still obsessed. Because you know your so HOT!" He laughed and I felt Pouge's arms wrap around me. We dance like this through half the song before they stepped back. I went to protest until I saw Caleb come up and he took a hold of my hips and we rocked back n forth, smiling and laughing. After that song, I caught my breath and all the vigor I had before started to diminish. Then I used my brain and felt like an idiot. Oh...my...god... I covered my face for a second until he smirked. "Let me guess, you little moment of bravery just ended huh?" I nodded and peeked up at him like a child. "That obvious huh?" He nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "How bout a game of pool? Me and you against Reid and Tyler?" I nodded and we joined the guys at the pool table.

Pouge was drinking a beer I noticed and I shot him a questionable glance. "Connections." I winked. "Why don't you extend those connections?" He chuckled then hollered back. "Thought you couldn't dance?" I blushed and agreed. "So did I." Reid guffawed. "Shit, shes a little mix. 'Make that Sweet and Sour'...'come on boys, lets play.'" I blushed furiously as he did an impression of me and crooked his finger. Caleb made a face. "Yup, Lil mis Innocent huh?" I giggled and chalked my pool stick. Then a voice ruined our cheerful mood. "Well if you ask me, I think the shy new girl is a little slut. Guess your not happy with being all over one Son, but you got to be all over four." I didn't even turn around. I just aimed and shot, breaking. I looked at Caleb who gave me one of those 'Be Good' looks I have seen him give the guys at least a dozen times today.

"Well, if you want to be technical, Kira, I wasn't all over Tyler...But give me time sweetheart." Reid was smirking and Tyler looked embarrassed, blushing something horrible. She made this sound like 'oh-no-you-didn't'. I felt a tap on my shoulder and all the guys got ready to break up a fight. I put the pool stick down and turned around. She was face to face with me. "You think you can just come into MY school and take over." She was furious. "No, I'm quite shocked myself I'm so well of already." I lifted my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes, hand on her hip. "Well, you need to watch your back Corey, bad shit happens to girls like you around here." I snickered and leaned against the pool table. "Like what?" She crossed her arms. "Bitches get stitches." I was openly laughing now, then I stopped. I leaned into her face, almost touching noses with her. "I don't know how y'all take care of business around here, but where I'm from...we don't make threats Red, we just take care of business."

I stood up strait, eyes even with her blue ones. My adrenaline was pumping and my fists were tight at my sides. I smirked, "You know what happens with you take something that weights, for example, about ten ounces and then you put about 75 pounds of pressure behind it?" She giggled. "I don't know, this isn't math class." By now everyone was wondering where I was going with this, then I showed them. I hit her with a right hook and heard an audible 'crunch'. Her head whipped around and she lost her balance. I was ready for a lash out by her, but she screamed and held her nose, blood oozing out from between her fingers. "My NOSE!" She started crying as Aaron grabbed her and left. A little too late Micky came over and eyed me, scowling. "Now, I know your in with my boys here, but if you have to fight, keep it outside?" I nodded and smiled. "No problem Nicky." He nodded and went back over to the grill.

Reid and Tyler were buzzing about how awesome and how her face was priceless. Pouge was smiling and took his shot at the table. But the one look I was waiting to see the most was Caleb's, but he didn't look at me. I frowned and handed the pool stick to him, he shot and handed it back. I suddenly felt bad. How stupid can I be today? I was second guessing myself. I sighed and set the stick down. "Caleb?" He sighed and looked at me. My voice dropped and I slipped back into that self conscience geeky girl that belonged locked up in her room all day. "Are you...mad at me?" He motioned to the guys for a break and they stopped. "No, not really. I was just hoping you wouldn't go and get yourself in trouble. Coach Brown's going to get your ass for that tomorrow." I nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking...again. I don't know whats wrong with me." I wanted to cry, I knew I had made an ass out of myself.

He nodded and looked at me. "Listen, don't try to be someone else just to fit in with us okay? It's a breath of fresh air knowing I have someone else in our group who thinks rationally, at least most of the time. Thats what we all like about you." He took a pause and I was a little relived. "I know, but, I never got to do this kind of stuff before. I want to be that chick that everyone looks at, you know?" He nodded. "Sure, but you don't have to try. Thats what you need to realize. Your a new brand of hot at Spencer." I smiled up at him, I could tell he was trying to make me feel better. Probably all. "Besides, Tyler's just happy to not be the youngest anymore." I laughed and gently nudged his arm, taking my shot. "Okay, ready to get your asses kicked buddies?" Reid asked.

**Thanks for reading! Love them reviews!**

**Give em' to me baby!**

**Love, Illy**

**Ignore any typos I might have missed please. **


	4. This Is Big

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, except for my O.C.'s. **

**Chap. 4**

** This is Big.**

A month has passed by sense I moved to Ipswich, Massachusetts. Spencer Academy is the best school I have attended. Life couldn't be better. It was Saturday, and the guys were currently off doing 'guy' stuff. I didn't mind though, we practically spent 24/7 together. I finally got my room set up. I had a full sized bed, that had a matching comforter set that was green and a deep melon pink sheets. My walls were a cream color, I put curtains that touched the floor on my window. I had a small fridge stocked with bottled water, various soda flavors and some dips and left over Chinese from last night. It sat on a little cabinet I went a bought and put a few cans of ravioli and soup. My microwave sat on a fold-able table. I had a nice sized closet, bu had to get these plastic clear containers for what wouldn't fit.

I bought a few green beanie bags. One sat at the feet of my bed, and the other infront of my keyboard I had set up. I had a night stand, where my alarm clock and my laptop occupied. All and all, I was set. Reid had talked me into buying the 30 inch plasma screen. It hung on the wall across from the end of my bed. His excuse was, 'so we can all chillax while we watched a movie.' I smiled to myself remembering that shopping trip. We drove all the way to Boston that day. Just me and him. I loved Reid, he was my best friend out of all of them. Him and Tyler was always over. Caleb and Pouge were close to me too, but I liked Caleb in a completely different way. Pouge got a girlfriend named Kate. She was pretty, but bossy. I don't know how he put up with her. Tyler has been 'talking' to some girl in our swim class named Wendy. She was sweet, and a lot like him. Quiet and shy.

I looked at my clock, 11: 50 pm. I sighed. I was having with drawl? I smiled at the thought. I wasn't ready for tomorrow to be Sunday. I had already done my homework, had it done before eight. So, I was about to give in and go to bed, when my cellphone started singing. I checked it. **Caleb Danvers**. I smiled and flipped it open. "Yes?" I said sweetly, I heard the guys talking in the background. "Your still up young lady?" I giggled at the sarcasm in his voice. "Yeah, no one if here to tuck me in." I made myself sound like a five year old. "I'll come tuck you in Sweetums." I heard Reid chime and could see Caleb's scowl in my mind. "Well, we're on out way back to the dorms. You up for some company?" I perked up. "You know you don't have to ask Caleb." I heard three voices go 'OOo'.

"Shut up, damnit." I heard a smack and a "Ouch!" I giggled. "We'll be there in ten." "Okay. Drive safe." He hung up and I jumped up and ran a brush through my hair. I put a little brown liner on my lower lid and smeared clear gloss on my lips.

I looked at my outfit. Has to go. I grabbed a pair of my Victoria's Secret sleeping pants that were pink and silky. Then I found the matching top which was a matching pink cotton muscle shirt. It had the V.S. Logo on the front. I was instantly satisfied. I was always a tomboy around them, so occasionally I liked to remind them I was female. As soon as I popped as the bag of popcorn was done and in a bowl, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" The four guys piled in and crashed. Reid took his usual place on my bed against the wall, Pouge grabbed a beanie bag, Tyler brought the one infront of my key board beside Pouge at the foot of my bed. I smiled and handed Caleb the popcorn.

"So, how was guy time?" They all nodded and looked tired. "The usual." I nodded and stood next to my collection of D.V.D.'s. "What is the poison tonight? I got that new movie Crank yesterday while I was browsing the movie selection at CVS." They all nodded. "Anything but a chick flick." I giggled and slid the disc in and dived next to Reid, pressing play on the remote. Caleb flicked the lights off and the previews played. I looked over at Pouge. He wasn't going to make it through the first five minuets. Neither was Tyler. They were both doing the bury deep in to the beanie bag, kick the shoes off, and get into that comfortable position. Reid seemed to be doing okay. He adjusted his position and grabbed my hand, holding it. He traced slow circles this his thumb. I smiled at him and he winked. Then there was Caleb. Back against the wall, legs strait out, eyes glued to the screen. I sighed and I nudged Reid.

His blue eyes flickered to my hazel ones. I nudged my head towards Caleb and rolled my eyes. He knew I had more that friendly feelings for Caleb. He nudged me closer to Caleb. Nothing. He growled to himself and winked. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Maybe if you lean over and put your head on his lap? Trust me, it'll work." I thought about it, and smiled. "Thanks." He winked and I waited a few minuets. Soon Caleb had finished with the pop corn and handed it to Reid. "Thanks man." Reid said and took it, needing both hands for hold the bowl and eating. So, with an encouraging look from Reid, and the snores from the two at out feet...I went for it.

I acted all casual as I stretched and leaned over and put my head in his lap, pretending to watch the movie. Caleb noticed me and I felt him laugh silently. Within a second or two, his fingers were idly playing with my hair. YES! TOUCHDOWN! I thought to myself and I peeped over at Reid who for no reason got a shit eating grin on his face. By the time the movie was over, I noticed his hand had stopped moving. Slowly I turned my face up to look at him, sound asleep. I smiled and looked over at Reid. Asleep. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Caleb's feet. I slid his boots off and Reid's Chucks. I grabbed the comforter and spread it over us. I wasn't about to wake them up, I learned the hard way to let laying Son's of Ipswich lay. I clicked the power button and tossed the remote on the floor.

I laid there wide awake, listening to them all breath, and occasionally snore. I grabbed one of my pillows I had on my bed and snuggled with it. Right before I fell asleep, Caleb turned over in his sleep. He was facing me. My eyes were adjusted to the darkness so I stared at his face. He was so relaxed. I smiled and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I laid there, trying to sleep. Its not like this hasn't happened before, where all of them has passed out here, exactly like this. It was just me I guess. I turned over to face Reid, who had one bent arm over his eyes and one on his stomach. He looked cute too. Unfortunately both boys were broad shouldered, so every more I made, they felt it too. I was about to give up and climb into the floor, before a pair of warm arms went around me. "Lay still." Caleb murmured, half asleep. I gulped and had to fidget one more time, earning Caleb pulling me flush against him. His chin was resting on the nape of my neck.

"Sleep." He whispered and I shivered. "Alright." I peeped and then he had to adjust his body. I snorted and was about to get onto him about being a hypocrite, when I realized he did it to accommodate me laying so close to him. My stomach fluttered and my heart got light. I smiled to myself and finally drifted to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was facing the opposite way I had when I fell asleep. I frowned when I noticed Caleb was gone. I rolled onto my back and saw Reid still deep asleep, but the others were gone too. I didn't feel like getting up. I peered over at my clock. 10:15 am. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Uhg!" I groaned as I pulled the covers up closer to my chin. I was trying to retain the heat from them. Almost like always, my moving around woke him up. I gave him a minuet before I spoke.

His beanie was between the bed and the wall, so his sexy blond hair was all poofy and wild. He still had that left over euphoria from sleep as he lifted on arm up and I scooted over to snuggle with him. "Mornin'" I said. He groaned and held me tight, like Caleb had last night. Okay, hello morning Blush. Reid nuzzled into my hair. "It's a shame you don't like me." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Whys' that?" He held me tighter. "Cause I'd love to give you a good morning." I laughed and he chuckled as we laid there in silence for a few moments. "So how did it work? Yall didn't get busy did you? Not with me laying here?" I smacked his arm. "No, and it went perfect. He played with my hair, and eventually fell asleep. When he did I took yalls shoes off and pulled the blanket up. And you know how I fidget. Well, I guess I woke him up and he wrapped his arm around me like this." I moved and put my back to him, draping one arm around me, and his other under his head. "Then I fell asleep." Reid nodded and pulled me closer. "I like this. A lot, actually." I blushed and sighed, "I wonder if he did." He gently smacked my outer thigh. "Course he did, any guy would."

I nodded and reached for my glasses and slid them on. "Fell asleep in them again huh?" I nodded. "Yes. You ready for some coffee?" Reid stretched and nodded. "Tes, but I'd love to stay like this a lil while longer. Your but is warm against my very special parts." I snorted and jumped up. "Come on Blondie." He grinned and dug out his beanie. He slid his shoes on and I grabbed a hoody. He walked past my phone charger and stopped. I watched him pick up cell phone. "You have a voice mail and two texts." He unplugged it and handed it to me. I punched in my number and found out the message was from Aunt Sarah asking me what I was up to today. And the texts were from Caleb. The first one was : **G'morning pretty lady. U up yet?** And the second said : **Me , P and Ty are going to the garage, P's motorcycle died. Call me when u wake up.**

Reid read them over my shoulder and snickered. "Yeah, he likes you." I beamed. "Your sure?" He nodded, "Definitely." I did a little 'yay' squill and got an idea. "Come here, lets get a picture so I can send it to Aunt Sarah. I took one of him kissing my cheek and clicked send. About a minuet later I got : **OMG who is that? Yummy. If I was younger...** Reid smirked. "Your Aunts hot. Tell her I said hi for me. So I replied: **Its Reid. He said hello. He thinks your hot.** I sent it and me and Reid was half way downstairs when she replied: **Bow chicka Bow Wow. Don't tempt me. Call me later, boss is getting cranky. ILY. **I smiled and read it to Reid. "Oh yeah, I'm the shit." I rolled my eyes. **Will do, ily2.** I sent it to her then took out my car keys and tossed them to Reid. "You drive." He smiled and got in. I dialed Caleb's number.

Ring. Ring. "Hello?" I smiled. "Hey you. I got your texts." I heard a lot of garage noise before it started to fade. "Sorry about that, had to walk away from the garage. So, what are you doing?" I shrugged. "Me and Reid are headed towards Muff's. We need our caffeine." "Yeah, I'll meet you there in a few minuets okay?" I smiled. "Okay, see you there." He hung up and Reid smiled. "Caleb meeting us there?" I nodded and realized I still had bed hair and practically no makeup on. "Oh my god, I look hideous!" Reid laughed. "No you don't, you look beautiful like that." I crinkled my nose and dig out some lip gloss out of the glove compartment. "Okay, I'm good." He rolled his eyes as we pulled into the tiny bakery. I was able to order my medium white chocolate toffee cappuccino and a large Banana Nut Muffin. Reid ordered a black coffee. We found a table for four and sat down. I was in the middle of putting my hair up when Caleb walked in and ordered.

I took a bite of muffin and he plopped down next to me. "Morning guys." He said and he looked exhausted. "Tired still?" He nodded. "Pouge woke me up at 8 because he couldn't get his bike started." I looked at him weird. "What was he doing up so early. Reid and Caleb answered at the same time. "Kate." I nodded and smiled. "Late night booty call huh?" They nodded and took a drink. I noticed Caleb sat closer to me than usual. I kept smiling for no reason at him then Reid announced he was going to buy a muffin too. I knew he wasn't crazy about them, he just wanted to give us a second. So with his sweet smile and dark eyes, Caleb nudged me. "Sleep well?" I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I slept okay. You?" He looked like he was trying to decide. "Fair. I kept getting woken up by someone fidgeting." I looked down at the dissolving whipped cream in my morning brew.

"Sorry..." He smiled and nudged me again. "Anytime you want to wake me up fidgeting is alright with me." I couldn't believe he had said that, and I don't think he could either because he looked away and cleared his throat. It got awkward for a second, then Reid plopped back down in his seat. "Damn baker, they are out, I got to wait." I nodded and he quickly picked up the tension between us. "So, whats on the agenda today?" Caleb cleared his throat. "I gotta run some meds up to Gorman today." Reid nodded. "Yeah, I got to go to my mom's house and help her move out some old furniture she's replacing." Caleb looked at me. "You busy today?" Shook my head, "Nope. I guess I'll just sit on my ass and do stuff in my room. Watch a movie." Caleb frowned. "Alright. I guess your coming with me." I shrugged. "Alright. What time should I be ready?" He checked his watch. "One o'clock?" I nodded and we all stood. "Alright. See you later." I gave him a quick hug and we got into our cars. I drove this time.

"Wow, this is big." Reid said. I smiled as I turned the radio down. "What is?" He smiled. "Caleb has never let a chick go with him the the Colony house before." I smiled, "Okay Reid. I cant smile any bigger, my face will crack." He chuckled and I dropped him off at his mom's house. I was so excited about going with Caleb here in..two hours? I sped up to hurry and get back so I could get ready.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Pwease review. **

**Love much, **

**Illy **


	5. Raincheck, Please?

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own the Covenant. Just my O.C's**

**Chap. 5**

**Rain Check, Please?**

Like always, he was on time. I had just enough time to get ready and dress nicely, but not too nice. I slipped into a very long tan cotton dress that was scrunched at the bust. It was strapless so I put a strapless bra on underneath. I slipped a blue jean jacket on over it and moosed my hair, giving it a little controlled messy look. I dusted on a little gold eye shadow and lip gloss. I didn't mess with any black on my face today. I slipped into my brown Roman style sandals and walked down stairs. I only had to wait a few moments for Caleb. He pulled up in his pretty mustang and got out. He gave me that trade mark smile that would make even the most faithful nun blush. "Wow, you look very nice." I smiled and gestured to him. "You do too." He had a black tee on with a pair of ironed jeans and his black boots on. I also noted the black coat he wore, it was adorable.

He opened the car door for me and gestured in. "Shall we?" I nodded and got in. He shut the door for me and we went on our way. His music was low. It was an older band I could tell, maybe Bob Seiger? It was quiet for a little while. But it was comfortable. He finally looked at me, but at the time I was staring out the window. "So, why a history teacher?" I turned to him and smiled. "Its one of the most honest things. You can't escape your past. You can lie, but it's still there. Its everyone's history that fascinates me. I'm like a sponge. I soak it all in." He nodded and relaxed in his seat, resting his left arm on the door. "Why do you want to be a pediatrician?" He smiled widely. "My dad always told me to be a doctor or a lawyer. I don't like to lie so I took the doctor route. Plus, I love kids." I could understand that. "Well, its a good profession. I can see you in the white uniform handing out lollipops."

Caleb sighed. "I guess, I just don't know if thats what I want to be for sure yet. I mean, I'm 18. I'm not one hundred percent sure its what I want to do yet, but thats where I'm leaning." "Understandable. I have wanted to be a history teacher sense I was really young." His brown eyes met mine for a second and his humor hinted his face. "Have you always been like this? So decisive?" I snorted and shook my head. "Nope." He chuckled. "If you say so. I'll be right back." He parked in a parking spot and jumped out, leaving the car running. No more than 10 minuets later he came out and jumped into the car. "Alright, I hope you like nice drives though the country." I smiled. "Of course. Especially with good company." He stopped for a moment before he pulled out to give me one of those look overs. It felt like he was trying to detect something. The eldest son pulled out and drove slowly.

It was quiet again, before he broke it. "I can't figure you out." I looked over at him, he wasn't smiling. I furrowed my eye brows, worried. "Whatcha mean?" He shrugged. "Well, most of the time your this quiet girl. Self conscience, trying to cover yourself up, your body language gives you away. Your eyes beam when your interests are intrigued. You dissect everything inside and out until you understand it. You drive us crazy in class when were working together." He trailed off. I didn't know where he was going with this. I was scared. "Then theres this." He pointed to me. Was I wearing too little? He saw my distress and grinned. "See your doing it now, relax and let me finish." I was playing with the hem of my jacket and nodded.

"Then theres the you when your letting loose. Like this alter ego. When you act like a female version of Reid." I sighed and he nudged me with his elbow. "I don't know honestly. Like I told you that one night a Nicky's. When I get around you guys, not always, but sometimes this ego does come over me and I think I can do anything." He shrugged. "I was stupid to bring it up, I'm sorry." I shook my head. "No, don't be. You can always be honest with me about whats going on in your head. What friends are for right?" I couldn't help how his fist tightened for a moment. "Definitely. So, sense we're having a heart to heart. Whats up between you and Reid?" He was smirking. I giggled and pushed my glasses up. "Nothing. We're just friends." He shot me a look. "Just friends?" I nodded. "Yeah, why you want to know?"

He turned up the radio just a little bit. "Because I got to look over the only girl in our little group of friends." I smiled at him, but was disappointed. I decided to push it a little bit. "Well, I mean Reid is very good looking. A voice that's like silk." I paused for a brief second and tried to see any indications of jealousy. None yet. "His blue eyes suck you in, his eager arms that feel warm." I paused and acted like I was daydreaming . Caleb's fists tightened around the steering wheel, white knuckled. Face impassive. AH HA! I wasn't at all experienced in dating, but I knew that had to be what I wanted to see. "But, he's not what I'm looking for." Almost immediately, he relaxed and let out a breath. "Why not?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled. "Reid is an awesome best friend. I love him to death, but wouldn't dream of ruining that. He's smart, but I don't know."

I melted into the seat a bit and looked out the window again. I couldn't figure out how to say. 'Because Caleb, I'm sort of hooked on you at the moment.' I heard him shift around and yawn. "Am I prying too much?" I giggled. "No, your fine. I just don't know how to explain what's going on in my head." He smiled and reached for my hand. I smiled and took it. It was so cute. I glanced down at our hands clasped together. Our fingers weren't intertwined. It was friendly. His hand was so much bigger than mine. He was a lot tanner too. Butterflies were bubbling in my stomach and my heart was erratic. "Well I think there is one lesson you need to learn." I gave him a curious glance. Caleb's lips curled up at one side, this smile was my favorite. It was boyish but still held the ruggedness. "Some things are better left unsaid." He squeezed my hand and we rode in silence.

I tried hard not to think, so I concentrated on the passing scenery. "Its beautiful out here." There was old farms and broken down fences over shadowed by gigantic oak trees and pine thickets. He pointed to one barn. "Theres the old Putnam barn." I nodded and gulped. What a nasty history. "Its..." He nodded. "I get a shiver every time I drive past." He was on the same page as me. I laid my head back, and idly began rubbing his knuckle with my thumb. I wasn't really thinking too much about it until he separated our hands to interlock our fingers. I looked at our hands again, smiling. I knew I was blushing, but couldn't keep the grin off my face. When I got the gumption to look up at his face, his eyes were glued ahead of him, but he looked content, with a small smile.

About ten minuets later we pulled up to an old gravel driveway and Caleb took the car on in. "When we get there, just stay in the car, alright?" I nodded and he squeezed my hand. After a few bumps and low hanging branched hitting the windshield, we finally pulled up to a stone barrier type thing about 70 yard in front of an old colony house. My breath hitched. It was just like the pictures you see in history books. Or preserved historical sites. My eyes raked over every wooden panel, and stone. Caleb let go of my hand and got out. I rolled my window down, when suddenly a gunshot rang through the air. I jumped and leaned my head out to make sure Caleb was okay. "Gorman!"

He hollered as an old man shown himself from behind the screen door, minus the screen. "Caleb? Who's with you?" Caleb continued walking. "Just a friend." The old man put down the shot gun and waited patiently for Caleb to reach him. I couldn't hear their conversation, but after a few minuets Caleb turned away and jogged back tot he car. "Sorry about that, he's really harmless. Just old." I nodded. "Alright." I peeped out. I took one last look at the house, the old man was staring me down. "So, is he like a friend or?" Caleb pulled out and we got back onto the main road again. "No, he's the grounds keeper." I smiled and noticed how cold my left hand had gotten. "Well, it's nice of you to pick up his medication up for him." He sighed and looked at me, smiling. "I guess." He took my hand, more confidently this time and visibly cheered up. "You hungry?" I nodded.

"Very much so." He lifted my hand up with his, extended one of his fingers through mine to turn up the radio. "To munch, we must." I giggled at his random quip that was far in between for him. I was about to ask him where he wanted to go, when my cellphone went off. I rolled my eyes then smiled when I answered it. "Hello?" "Hey sweety. Whatcha doing now? Got a minuet to talk?" "Well, I would but I'm riding with Caleb at the moment..." Caleb caught on and gestured for me to talk. "Never mind, he doesn't think anything of it. So whats up Aunt Sarah?" She gasped. "Caleb? Your with Caleb. Alone?" I nodded to myself. "Mmmhmm." She wasn't dumb. "Ahh, are you trying to play it off like your not takling about him?" "Of course." My voice was too enthused. "Has he made any sign of trying to flirt?" I giggled. "Yeah, I agree." She laughed. "Wow, well I'll let you guys go. Tell him I said hello." I Turned my head towards Caleb. "Aunt Sarah says hi." He smiled. "Hello Aunt Sarah." He said kindly and she giggled. "Wow, he's got a manly voice huh? Well good luck. Be have." I smiled. "You too. Love you." "Love you too." The line went dead and I hung up.

"She thinks you sound hot." He smiled and looked in his review mirror, before he merged into another lane. We were on the interstate? "Where you taking us this afternoon?" He smiled. "My favorite place. Its a few steps above Nicky's." I grinned. "Sounds wonderful." He nodded. I squeezed his hand. "You know whats going on in my head don't you." He glanced at me. The words were coming out of his mouth, before he looked back at the road and his eyes grew huge. I looked and there was someone standing in the middle of the road. We were going too fast to stop. I felt panic raise in my chest. "Shit!" Caleb yelled as he tried to veer over, but as we were about to hit the person...they disappeared. A scream was caught in my throat as I turned around to check behind us as Caleb skidded to a stop. He was doing something. I felt him moving. So I looked at him, he was calming down. He looked at me and touched my face, looking me over.

"You okay?" I nodded. He had small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Did you see?" I nodded. "There was someone." He closed his eyes and shut the car off. "I'm going to get some air okay?" I nodded and sat still as he got out. I watched him in the rear view mirror as he pulled his cell out and dialed a number. He ran his hand through his hair, and his shoulder slumped. He checked underneath the car and the tree line. I heard him mouth 'nobody there'. He looked up into the mirror and saw me watching him. He sighed and turned around, back facing me now. After about five minuets, he climbed back into the car. "I'm sorry about all this." I nodded, goosebumps on my arms. "Its just creepy, there had been a guy right there!" I said. He was quiet. "I'm just going to drop you off okay?" I nodded and started to relax again.

We was quiet. He didn't bother to hold my hand again. I didn't blame him though, he was probably paranoid and pretty shaken up. I remained quiet. I wasn't afraid to talk, it's just he looked so deep in thought. The look on his face was just set too deep. Like he knew something. I turned away and rested my forehead against the window, noticing how the sky was tuning gray. How ironic. I was suddenly furious. Leave it to my luck to ruin something good. Before we were scared nearly to death, I had that feeling that me and Caleb were so close to...something more. I recognized signs as we pulled onto the Dorms campus. It was raining now. He slowly stopped in front of the steps leading up to the front door. I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for taking me with you." He looked really sad.

"Matilda, I'm really sorry today went down the drain. How about a rain check?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand squeezing it. "I'll see you later okay?" He nodded. "I'll see you in class." I knew I had to get out of the car. I let go and placed the same hand on the door handle. But something stopped me from pulling it. I took a deep breath and whispered his name. "Caleb." I slowly looked back at him, he looked so handsome in the dim light. The rain was beating against the car as the scenery looked like oil distorting everything on the outside. He met my eyes with his own, his gaze intense. I swallowed and leaned over. I gently placed my lips on his cheek. I held them there for a few seconds, taking in his cologne. I finally pulled away and blushed. "Bye." He nodded and grinned. "Bye Sweets." I giggled as I opened the car door and rushed out, and into the shelter of the Dorm building.

Reality didn't set in until I was in my room and I jumped up and down in pleasure. Ah, Caleb Danvers.

Thanks for reading, sorry it's taken me so long to post. I had to delete a A.N. from my other story to load this so I could update. I still havent figured out the whole Document Limit reached b.s. I know there has to be a way to have more than 15 documents up. They are all spilt between two stories. This one and my Twilight fic. SO if any of you guys can help me, please do. Please Review!

Love!

Illy


	6. Early Company and Tackle

**Chap. 6**

** Early Company and French Braids**

At six am, the alarm clock went off and I went about my usual habits. Got my clothes out, stripped down to my robe and grabbed my toiletries bag. I went and showered, came back to my room, and got ready. I was used to my uniform. I had enough sense to iron it before I hung it up. I tugged at my skirt, trying to get it lower. It came down to right above my knees. I couldn't stop thinking about the previous day with Caleb, but then the face of that guy came back to me. I had a nightmare last night too, that I was covered in spiders. They didn't bite me, they just crawled all over me. I shivered, but chirped up as I heard a knock on my door. I was just half dressed. But I already knew who it was. Only one person knocked like that.

"Come in, Reid and Tyler." The door opened and I had my back to them. I was trying to get ready. "Morning." Tyler chirped as he sat on my unmade bed. Reid shut the door and stood there. I could see him staring at me from the mirror to my right. "Morning Baby Boy, you too Blondie." He snapped out of his little whatever he was thinking about and smiled. "Morning Sweets." As I was buttoning my skirt he came up behind me and kissed my shoulder before he plopped down on a beanie bag. "So, how was yesterday?" I turned around to grab my shirt. I was in a pale pink bra that was boring so I wasn't uncomfortable. I was more covered up in this than I was in my bathing suit for the team. Tyler looked at me like he usually did, just another one of the guys. Reid did too, but he was more aware.

"It was good until that creepy shit happened." Reid and Tyler looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, Caleb mentioned that. Weird." I nodded and buttoned up the long sleeve white school shirt. I knew I didn't look happy, cause I wasn't. "It had been going so well too." I whispered to myself, but Tyler heard me. "He said he had fun, and was upset he didn't get to take you to dinner." I nodded and smiled. "I know, I'm just being selfish, he really got spooked yesterday. Hell, it scared me too. So bad I had a nightmare about that person." Reid leaned back and watched me slip my knee high matching red plaid thin socks up. I loved these. They matched my skirt. I put my tie on, and held up two pairs of shoes. One was a pair of Mary Janes, other ones were my black and white plain Chucks. "Which ones?" Tyler scratched his head. "Those school girl looking ones."

Reid snorted. "The Converse. Gotta be a little playful." I thought for a minuet. "I think I'll wear the Mary Jane's. I want to look like a cute geek." Tyler chuckled. "You always do." I smiled. "Thanks." So I put them on and grabbed my jacket that went with the ensemble. My make up was simple as usual. I put a black head band in my hair, and was ready to head out. "You guys ready?" They both shook their heads. "Nope." I smiled and opened the door, pointing out. "Come on!" They got up and pouted. "Fine then!" Reid pretended to be angry, stomping out the door. We grabbed some quick breakfast and drove to school. Reid rode with Tyler, which wasn't unusual, he just usually rode to school with me and back with Tyler. I shrugged it off and pulled out. I wasn't surprised to see Caleb's Mustang parked in the usual spot, all the sons had their 'official' spots, and I recently acquired one. I was officially cool.

So as I got out and locked the car, we all walked into Spencer and went our different ways. I didn't see them till my second period. I took notes, I did my usual, but I kept thinking about that guy we nearly hit. He looked weird. His skin was all gray and his eyes were so sunk in. I got goose bumps thinking of it. So when the bell rang, I jumped up out of my seat. I rushed past Kira which earned me a scowl. I didn't bother to flash looks that wasted time, I wanted to be with my guys. I felt unsafe. I felt paranoid. I _needed_ the Son's. In the hallway, I was distracted. I'd take a step, then freeze. I felt their gazes. My palms got clammy. My heart raced. The space was closing in. I saw the four in front of the classroom, talking. They haven't spotted me yet. Inside I prayed they would. My throat constricted. It felt like I was having a panic attack. I was frozen in place. I stared at the four of them. I blinked, then there was that guy! The one Caleb and thought he hit.

He was standing beside them all. The longer I stared, the realer it became. Suddenly, his mouth stretched wide open. It was a black hole, his eyes solid black. It was a delayed reaction, I heard him scream. The moment I blinked again, my throat opened up and my knees got weak. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as a ear piercing scream erupted from my chest. The 'guy' rushed me like a defensive lineman, and I was the quarterback. I jumped back and knocked people down. I climbed over them to get away from whatever it was. I was crying, then felt hands grabbing me. I held my eyes shut, not wanting to see that guy again.

"Matilda!" I heard Reid's voice, he was scared. I laid still, trying to catch my breath and steady my heart. I opened my eyes saw four familiar pairs of eyes, worried. "Are you okay?" I couldn't speak. So I shook my head and pointed to where they was. My hand was shaking violently. "Th-There was that guy! I swear he was right there! He wasn't normal! He screamed at me!" I was mumbling and pointing. Caleb looked around and told them I was having a panic attack. Everyone looked worried or amused. "Lets get her back to her dorm. I'll follow soon, I'm going to tell the provost." Pouge nodded and picked me up. "Come on Sweetheart." I nodded and went to walk, but failed miserably. "No problem." He picked me up bridal style. It mush have been hard to, as bad as I was flinching at every loud sound and sudden movement. Pouge drove me in my car to the dorms and Tyler and Reid followed us.

When they laid me on my bed, I was quiet. What the hell was wrong with me? I wanted to say I was okay, but couldn't find the gumption to lie to them. Pouge took charge and sent the other boys on errands. He took my jacket off and tossed it into my closet. "Matilda. You okay? What happened?" I finally shrugged. "I saw the guy Caleb thought we hit. I mean I had seen him too, but he wasn't normal! He looked...dead." Pouge's eyes narrowed and filled with worry. "Are you sure? What else?" I fidgeted with my hands. He took them into his own. "Matilda, come on, you have to tell me." I looked up at him. His pretty green eyes dug into mine. "He came rushing towards me. Flew at me would be a more accurate statement. I never saw his feet touch the ground. Then he was gone." He swallowed hard. He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine.

"Your going to be fine okay? We'll take care of you." I nodded. It felt good to have a moment with Pouge. He'd been avoiding me a little sense him and Kate started dating. Well, not really avoiding me, it's just she got really jealous Caleb said. Pouge's hands came up to my hair and smoothed it back behind my ears. He smiled. "You look really pretty today." I finally was able to smile. I tucked his hair behind his ears. "You too." He laughed softly and hugged me. "We love you, Sweets. It's like you have always been here with us." I nodded and rested my head on his color bone. "I agree. You guys are my world." He kissed my forehead and sat next to me. His cell went off and he spoke softly. "It's Caleb." I nodded and he answered. "Caleb." I heard the sound of Caleb's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Hold on man." He covered the mic in the phone. "Will you be okay for a minuet?" I nodded and laid back on the bed.

He smiled and winked. "Okay man." He went out of my room and shut the door. I couldn't hear them talking. So after about five minuets, Reid and Tyler walked in. I smiled as Reid handed me the one thing that I always tuned to when I was upset, aside from them of course. White chocolate toffee cappuccino. I smelled the wonderful aroma and Reid slid in beside me on the bed. I slid up to where my legs were stretched out and my back was against the wall. "Knew that would make you feel better." I nodded and dipped my lips to the whipped cream on top. "Very much so. Thanks guys." Tyler smiled and held out another gift, a pack of cigarettes. "Okay now I really love you guys." They smiled, but the worry almost out shined their gorgeous smiles.

About five more minuets passed before Pouge came back into my dorm room and sat down at my feet, lifting them up onto his lap. "Caleb is on his way. He got your work and explained what had happened to the Provost." I nodded and sighed. I was okay, but I wouldn't be better till Caleb was here. I chewed on my lip and pushed my glasses up. "Is he mad at me?" I squeaked. The guys looked shocked. "Hell no, he's scared shit-less." Pouge said as he playfully smacked my leg. "Shame on you for thinking that!" Reid smirked and quipped. "Maybe I should spank her then, teach little Sweets here a lesson!" Pouge rolled his eyes and I giggled. "Oh no, not a spanking Mr. Garwin sir. I'll be nice." I made a face where I bit my finger. To mine and the other to guys shock, Reid actually blushed. I mean, full blush. His cheeks got red and he got quiet. "Don't tempt me little one." He whispered and I nudged him with my elbow. "In your dreams Blondie."

He grinned and finally wrapped his arm around me. He snuggled in close to my side, but not close enough to provoke Pouge's death glare. Reid rested his head on om shoulder. "You know you sent me for quite a fright. I was about ready to start C.P.R." I frowned. "I'm sorry." He shrugged. "You got scared, it happens. But next time I hope I'm there." I nodded. "Me too." I loved Reid. He was such a bad ass and womanizer, until it came to me. He turned into mush. "Love you Sweets." I smiled and put my arm over his. "Love you too Reid." He kissed my forehead and sat up, legs Indian Style. I was nervous about what Caleb was going to say to me. The look he would give me. Tyler was by the window, when he piped up. "He's here." I got very nervous. "Good." Pouge said, before he sensed my apprehension and took my shoes off, rubbing my feet outside my socks. I smiled and teased him. "You treat Kate this good?" He smiled, then frowned.

"I would if she'd let me." I looked shocked and smiled at him. "Well shes stupid. She's very lucky. Stop trying to be nice and she'll realize what she had and she'll snap out of it." He pondered this and nodded. "I will do that." I winked. "Well good." Right then Caleb walked in. He shut the door quickly and tossed his coat off. "Matilda, you okay?" I smiled and nodded. He eyed Pouge and Reid. Waiting. "She's better. Me and Tyler went and got her a cappuccino and some cigarettes." I nodded. "I have been well taken care of." His shoulders relaxed and Pouge, as if following a silent order got up and Caleb replaced him. My stomach fluttered as he continued where Pouge had left off, rubbing the soles of me feet gently. "Well, Pouge told me about what you said. Reid also mentioned to me about your bad dream. You want to stay with me tonight over at my house. It might be good for you to get out of here." I was surprised, but pleasantly. "Sure. I'll grab a overnight bag." I stood up and my feet protested, enjoying the soft ministrations of Caleb's hands.

I threw some sleeping clothes in the bag, a uniform for tomorrow and my toiletry bag. I slipped my Mary Jane's back on and I grabbed my wallet and keys. The guys followed me out and stayed behind me a little distance, whispering between them all. When we got outside, I lit a cigarette. I inhaled and let it out slowly. I was going to hop into my car but Caleb cut through my thoughts. "Wanna just ride with me? Be easier, save you gas..." I smiled and joined him next to his car. "I'll talk to you later." He said seriously to the other guys. "By guys." I said and waved as I got in. They all waved back and smiled. I watched as the tan man to my left started the car and peeled out. He didn't say anything. He was thinking too hard. "You doing it again Caleb."

He snapped out of it and looked worried. "What?" I smiled, I always smile with him or the others. But he really made me smile. Or the thought of him. "Your thinking too hard again. You make a certain face when you are worried or thinking too much." He tilted his head and grinned. "You don't say." I giggled. "Yes I do." We were silent and I sadly frowned as we pulled into the long driveway of his house. He didn't hold my hand this time. My eyes got wide. "Wow. Big house." He chuckled. "Yeah, like 8 generations of my family has lived here. Museum is what it is." My eyes lit up and he shook his head. "Shouldn't have said that." I perked up and got giddy. "But you did!" He nodded and smiled. "I'll show you the library, and family hall before you leave." I clapped my hands briefly and followed him into the massive building. Caleb gave me the grand tour, I was amazed by the rich architecture of the house and all the portraits of ancestors.

We were drinking coffee in the living room, watching a movie. Odd combination, I know. I didn't mind though. He was sitting against the armrest, with his legs stretched out in front of himself. I had managed to seed myself under his left arm, and tucked my legs underneath me. Caleb was playing with the tips of my hair where his hand rested behind my back. I was content, completely forgetting what had happened earlier in the day. He yawned and leaned his head on top of mine. So cute, I kept thinking. "Matilda, I want to tell you something." He said seriously. I lifted my head up to look into his eyes when the front door creaked open and a woman came in. The sudden sound scared me half to death. "Mother."

Caleb's voice was deadpanned. She strode in and was peeling off her very expensive looking white fur shaw. She didn't say anything yet. She pulled her creamy silk gloves off and sat her purse down. Next came her lavish sun hat. I then got to see the beautiful brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She looked like she had stepped out of a classic Hollywood movie. Her rouge lips and thick lashes was contrast to the slight wrinkles around her eyes and the deep lines etched into the sides of her mouth. She had stunning blue eyes. Her skin a healthy pale. I noted Caleb looked nothing like her. She noticed my gaze and smiled warmly. "Hello dear, Caleb don't be rude. Introduce us!" We stood and I felt like a rough neck compared to her. She was in a tailored, name brand dress, it was bunched at the shoulders and came into a appropriate v-neck. It was a cream colored dress. It reached down to her calves.

"This is Matilda Corey. Matilda, this is my mother Evelyn." Evelyn's eyebrows rose, and her grin widened. "The girl you and the other boys buzz about? What a pleasure to meet you finally Matilda!" She came forward and wrapped her arms around me gently, in a proper hug. "I hear Caleb talking about you all the time while he's on the phone with one of the Son's." I blushed and she shot a accusing glance at him. "And unfortunately, he's never mentioned you to me personally. I don't see why though." He shifted uncomfortably. "Your always occupied, Mother." His voice was slightly harsh, I was uncomfortable. She stared at him, then turned her attention to me. "So, are you staying?" Caleb nodded. "Yes, she's had a rough day and I suggested she stay here tonight to get out of her usual surroundings." Evelyn nodded.

"Come on dear, I'll help set you up a guest room. Then we'll order some dinner." Caleb went to protest but I touched his shoulder, smiling. "Caleb." I gently said his name and he grinned. "I'll be down here." I nodded and his mother rushed me upstairs. She smiled the whole time as she pointed to pictures of Caleb and the other guys that hung on the wall. "I remember once, when Caleb was a small boy...maybe five or six, he swore he would become an Ace Pilot. So him and Pouge was sitting in the back yard with this huge cardboard box they'd rounded up. It was the cutest thing watching him put on his swimming goggles and wrapping my purple scarf around his neck, pretending to shoot." I giggled. "Sounds like he had a good childhood." She nodded, but sighed. "Yes, but he grew up too quickly. When the boys where in sixth grade, while the others were worried about spelling tests and learning their time tables, he was worried about keeping this house in order."

I frowned as she ushered me into a lavish guest room. "Why was that?" I asked, curious. She smiled at me then touched my cheek. "You care about him don't you?" I blushed and nodded shyly. "Yes, but, it's hard to understand him sometimes. His body language is always so stiff and guarded. Like when you got here, it was one of the rare moments he was relaxed." She nodded, understanding. "Well, he has always carried the world on his shoulders. I try to carry my share but he refuses." She smiled, woefully. "I love my son, but we have drifted apart. When he was younger he was very close to his father. Followed him everywhere, did what his father did." She sat on the foot of the bed and looked around. "His father was a serious businessman. Always gone." This came out a little bitterly. "It broke Caleb's heart when James had to leave. So when James passed on, Caleb felt it was his job to take care of everything."

I was suddenly very sad to hear this. "That's sad. I'm sorry about your husband." She shrugged. "Me too. But on a lighter note, give Caleb some time. He'll come around. I can tell he thinks a lot of you. Your the first girl he's brought into this house." I smiled. "Really?" Her blue eyes lit up. "Really." She stood and clutched her stomach. "I'm famished, shall we go back and join Mr. Brooding so we can order some food?" I giggled and she interlocked her arm with mine. His mother was so nice, and proper. I was elated she liked me. After our Chinese had arrived, we sat in the living room. Evelyn had ran up to her room to change into casual clothes. I was instantly thankful it was a long nightgown and house shoes. She sat with me on the couch, and Caleb was sitting on one to the love seats. While me and his mother was chatting it up, he seemed to pout.

Evelyn eventually noticed and winked at me. "You know son, it's not in the Danver's legacy for the men to sulk. Its not becoming of you." He sighed and straitened up. I giggled. "Relax Caleb, you'll have her all to yourself for the rest of the night. I'm about to tuck in." I blushed furiously and he shook his head. She dabbed her mouth and picked up her half empty carton of General Tao's chicken. She leaned down and hugged me. "Goodnight, Dear." I smiled and sighed. "Goodnight Mrs. Danvers." She stood up. "Just Evelyn, please." I smiled and nodded. She walked around the coffee table and hugged Caleb, kissing each cheek. "Good night son. I love you." He relaxed a bit. "Love you too mother." She smiled and left for the kitchen trash can, then we heard her light foot steps up the grand stairs in the entrance room.

I looked at Caleb who was picking at his food. I knew he felt awkward about his mother taking so well to me. "Come over here you." I said sweetly and patted the spot where he was before. He stood and gracefully sat down. His food discarded on the table, beside mine, he pulled me into his side. "I apologize about my mom." I giggled. "Don't! She's a lovely woman. Made me feel right at home." He tilted his head to the side. "Really?" I nodded, serious. "Yes, very. She told me stories about you and the guys. Showed me the pictures on the walls in the bedroom wing. I loved it." He grinned. "Can I ask why your so...distant from her?" He nodded. "I guess over the years I separated from. She does her own thing, and I do mine." I couldn't believe this, as nice as his mother is. "But she loves you very much. Her eyes light up when she talks about you." He sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. "I know, I love her too. There's just demons that are hard to deal with." I took this as a 'drop it please' statement.

I yawned and snuggled closer into his side, his arm tightened a little more around me. "So, before your mother got home, what was you wanting to tell me?" He realized he did want to tell me something. "Oh yeah, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Nicky's tomorrow night, you know, have some fun." "Sure, the guys gonna meet us there?" Caleb grinned. "More than likely. You know Reid. Total pool shark." I grinned. "Yeah." I was disappointed though, I hoped he was about to ask me out or something. I must have frowned. "Whats the matter?" I cracked my fingers. "Oh nothing." He raised his eyebrows and her lips formed a line. "You are a horrible liar, Mati." I looked at him curiously, it was the first time he'd called me that. "Mati?" He nodded. "Yeah, I mean Sweets is cute, but when its me and you, your Mati to me." The smile on my face was so wide, I thought it touched my ears. "I don't mind." He rubbed my back as he flipped through the channels, settling on a History Channel special on Ancient Egypt.

"This fascinates me." I said in a hushed voice. He made a mmhmm sound, leaning back a little more. We watched in silence for a few minuets. My eyes started drooping, along with my head. I was watching the different historians speak about methods of embalment when Caleb was poking me gently. "Come on, your passing out on me." I was going to protest, but he grabbed my hand and helped me up. My blood pressure shot up and I was suddenly awake, and aware of his hand on mine. We slowly walked upstairs and turned the corner. With a few steps we where in front of my bedroom. "Here you go Ms. Corey." I nodded. "Yep." He let go of my hand and I hugged him. "Thanks for beings so nice to me Caleb, from day one to now. A gentleman and best friend." I think I saw him blush, as I pushed my glasses up. "Well, your more than welcome. I'm down three rooms. If you need anything."

I yawned and let go of him, walking into the guest room. "Night you." He smiled and waved behind him. "Night." I changed into my pajamas and pulled back the silky sheets, then slipped in between. Wasn't too long before I fell asleep. I had a dream of the Putnam Barn, on a sunny day. It was gorgeous. Wild flower patches scattered, butterflies. I was walking through the tall grass, skimming my hands over the tops. I was singing to myself when the skies got cloudy, the flowers died and the grass became a sea or weeds and things tripping me. I never fell. The rain started pouring down, So I ran into the barn. I was cold. I looked around the barn, the lightning lighting it up for brief seconds at a time. I was scared. I felt something crawling on my feet, I couldn't see what it was, then the lightening lit everything up. Thousands of spiders working their way up my legs.

I screamed in my dream, right as they covered my face and I felt them crawling down my throat, into my ears, into my eyes and up my nose. They all chocked out my screams. I shot up out of sleep and looked wildly around the room. I wrenched the sheets back, no spiders. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. I could still feel them all over me. The clock said 1 am. I was pissed. I had to be up in five hours. I laid there, trying to sleep, but I was afraid. I didn't want to go and wake Caleb up. I was almost resolved on the issue, until a loud crack sounded outside and lightening filled the room. That bright white color illuminated the room and I booked it...


	7. Busted!

**Chap. 7**

**Busted!**

I ran to Caleb's bedroom and didn't even bother knocking. I opened it quickly and shut it. My breath was ragged from the adrenaline pumping in my veins. My face wet from the tears that must have fallen from pure fear. It was dark in his room, except for the light of his cell, that shown off a nightstand. My eyes adjusted and I was able to make out his figure. He was asleep on his back, covers up to his waist.

I took a minuet to admire him, like I always did at the meets and practice. His muscular chest, tan skin that shown pale in the night. My heart beat got worse, pounding against my rib cage almost painfully. Slowly, I creeped to the edge of his bed. I felt almost bad about waking him up. He was so relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. Gently, I extended my hand and poked his shoulder. "Caleb." I said in a hushed voice. Nothing. I poked him again, "Caleb." Again, nothing. Damn it! I cursed, debating on leaving and heading back to my room. I tried once more, I instead flattened my palm against the middle of his chest and nudged. "Caleb..." I whispered and he jerked up, as if he'd been scared. "Matilda?" He asked groggily. "Hey, I'm sorry." He rubbed his face and I noticed a little stuble on his face. Like a five o'clock shadow. It made him look even older. My stomach flipped.

"You okay? Are you crying?" I wiped my face and stuttered. "Another bad dream. Then the lightening scared the bejezzus out of me." He rubbed his eyes and scooted over. "Come on." He drew back the covers and I noticed he was in his boxers. I sat down and slid my legs into the warm bed. I laid a good foot away from him and turned my back to him. He grunted and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him. "Want to talk about it?" I leaned my head closer to his voice. "I was at the Putnam barn, it was a pretty day. Flowers everywhere, pretty tall grass. Then it got stormy, I ran into the barn. The lightning lit the barn up. But between it was total darkness. I felt something crawling up my legs. So when the lightening struck I saw it was thousands of spiders. They...they went everywhere." I shuddered and he held me tighter. "I'm sorry." His voice was hoarse. "Well, I'm here." I smiled. "You always are."

He kissed my shoulder the way Reid had, but he let his lips linger longer. My body shivered. His lips were hot against my skin. He branded me. After he withdrew his lips, he laid his head back on his pillow, sighing. "Matilda, please tell me you know whats going on with me already. That your not deaf to this." He blurted it out, raising himself up on his elbow to look down on me. I turned halfway towards him and my mouth went slack. "What?!" I half yelped and half whispered. He was dead serious, searching my eyes. He nudged me. "You and me. Us." These words spilled out of his mouth, in almost panic. I was still trying to process his sudden outburst. My brain was lagging. "Damn it Mati! Say something!" He pleaded. I closed, then opened, then closed my mouth. I was only left with nodding, and I did just that. Caleb sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

His defeated groan shook me out of my rut and I sat up and turned to him. "Caleb..." He looked at me, from between his hands. I grabbed them and held them in mine, rubbing them. "I do know now, I didn't before. I wasn't sure about you, your not easy person to read." His dark, almost black eyes looked at me, piercing me. They were soft, his lips parted slightly. My stomach was doing jumping jacks and letting off fireworks. He didn't grin, but happiness was apparent in his eyes. "But, how do you feel?" Caleb's quiet and smooth words hit me like a title wave. "Relieved. Frustrated. Scared." His dark brows furrowed. "Why?" I laid back down and he went back to leaning on his elbow to talk to me. "I'm relieved cause I have had a crush on you from the moment we met, frustrated that it took this long to get to know how you feel, and scared cause I also value us. I don't want to tarnish that." He nodded, looking slightly defeated again.

"So, you do feel this way?" He motioned from himself to me. I nodded and smiled up at him. "Yes, Caleb I do." He didn't smile. "What do you want to do?" I shrugged. "Your the leader Caleb, I'll follow." He slowly pulled me to him and laid beside me. "I want to take it slow. I want to cherish you." I blushed madly. "I agree." He smiled and looked over at the clock. 2 am. "We need to sleep." I nodded and snuggled to his chest. "So, are we...?" He looked oblivious, mocking my sudden shyness. "What?" I was beet red. "Oh Caleb!" He chuckled. "What?" I rubbed my face and suddenly missed my glasses. I pushed them down. "You know..." He was enjoying this too much. "Wow, I am impressed with myself. I have reduced you from a smart and blunt young woman to a stuttering and awkward girl." I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "Okay, okay. Are we dating?"

Finally he got serious and buried his face in my hair. "I'd hope so." I sighed, letting out that breath I'd been holding. "Goodnight Mati." He whispered and I grinned. I was beside myself. "Night." within minuets we were asleep. It felt like we'd only slept a few moments before the obnoxious sound of that infernal alarm clock went off and the rising sun sent a orange glow into my eyes. I shut my eyes and groaned. "Damn it." For a moment I forgot where I was, before I felt warm breath between my shoulder blades. "Your took the words right our of my mouth." I turned crimson, as I realized whom I was in bed with. Then the previous hours discussion. I smiled widely and turned over, to have my breath taken away. He looked like a god. His usually strait dark brown, almost black hair sticking up this way and that. The pillow marks on the left side of his face. His half open eyes and his lips. Totally tantalizing.

I'm sure I was a sight to beheld, I could tell my hair was all wild and crazy. Makeup probably caked under my eyes. My breath. Uhhhggg! But regardless, we took a moment to stare and smile at each other. The dimmed orange made his skin glow. The five o'clock shadow made my heart melt. He looked so good like this. Raw and slightly unkempt. His deep chocolate eyes still held that sleepy look, making him boyish when he grinned lopsided. "Morning." He whispered and I blushed, "Morning to you too." He reached for me and pulled my torso on top of his. He playfully pushed my hair back. "Your so beautiful." He whispered. I giggled, "You know I was just thinking the same about you Caleb." He smiled. "Oh, how beautiful I am? I think my long eyelashes, when I bat the like this, I look stunning." He did this little feminine impression and batted his eyelashes and I laughed. "Wow, where did this humor come from Mr. Serious?" He winked. "It's all you. I can just relax with you." I nodded. "Aww. But I have to agree with you, you do look quite dashing when you bat your..."

I was cute off by a ringing cellphone. I could tell he didn't want to answer it, so I quickly snatched it and saw it was Pouge. I flipped it open and Caleb tried to take it. I laughed then put on a serious voice, trying to smack Calebs hand away that was trying to tickle my sides. "Hello, Caleb Danver's cellphone." I giggled some more. "Hello? Sweets?" I giggled again, as I started trying to get Caleb back. I ran my fingers over his sides, nothing. "Yes, whats ups Pouge?" I sent Caleb a playfully nasty look as I straddled his thighs to get a better angle at tickling him. "Are you with Caleb?" I heard Reid shout in the background. "What!" I giggled and found a ticklish spot on his stomach. "Yes...AH HA!" I cried out in victory. Pouge listened to me and Caleb carry on. "What are you two doing?" I giggled. "Nothing, I just have him at my mercy, Mwa hahaha!" I did a mockery of an evil voice and really dug my finger into his stomach as he hollered out. "Okay I give!! UNCLE!!" I giggled and rolled off of him. Pouge was laughing.

"Good job. So is he available to talk? Or does he have to get dressed first?" I snorted. "Oh please! Though, he is in his boxers..." "Okay enough! TMI. Can I please speak with him?" I giggled. "I guess. See you at school." I looked over at Caleb who had his arm draped over his face. "Here you go." I handed it to him and stood up to stretch. "Hey man." Caleb said and then grinned. "Yeah yeah, tell him I said he's just jealous." I turned to look at Caleb. He was so...sexy laying there. I giggled to myself. After a few incoherent mumbles and what not, he hung up. He looked up at me and playfully scowled. "I think your in trouble." I put my hands on the waist band of my pj pants. "And how so?" He grinned. "Reid is pissed." I giggled and collapsed back on the bed. "He'll survive, I don't think hes that crazy about me." Caleb snorted. "If you say so. God I don't want to go to school." I perked up, my conniving brain wheels turning. "Well...we could take the day off."

He looked at me for a moment, he was going to argue, but then he smiled. "Yeah. We could." I smiled and he ruffled my hair. But then he sat up. "But we're good students." I groaned and slowly stood. "Fine, have it your way." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Go get ready, and we can be late. Better than nothing?" I smiled and nodded. "Agreed." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. My playful manner gone, replaced my the self aware shy me. Caleb held his lips there, then slowly kissed the tip of my nose. I was going to self implode. Then he moved down two more inches, his lips hovering above mine. His hands were on my shoulders. He was half way there, so I met him in the middle. The moment my lips touched his, everything faded away, His lips were soft, and full. It was beautifully chaste. We held still, savoring this feeling. He pulled away, eyes locked on mine, then swooped in for another one. Just like the first, It was perfect, and tender.

His hands brought me into a hug and he kissed the top of my head. "Go get ready." He turned me around and swatted after me. I smiled and skipped off. Today was going to awesome, nothing would change that. I was in transit to my room, so was Evelyn. I froze, busted. She looked up, a little bit shocked, but smiled. I didn't want to lie to her, not a good idea I reckon to lie to your boyfriend's..._boyfriend's_...mother. I smiled and couldn't help but nervously play with my shirt. "Good morning Matilda." I nodded. "You too Evelyn. Petty morning." She nodded and eyes me suspiciously. Head to toe. I gulped. "I see you rose early." I nodded. "Yeah..." She then broke out into a giggle fit. "Poor thing you look as if your about to explode your so red!" I sighed and grinned too.

"Well...I..." She beckoned me to follow her. "Come on dear." I followed her to this master bedroom. She had a very large four poster bed with gorgeous silks draped all over it. Her vanity was lavished with beauty supplies and miscellaneous trinkets. Pictures of Caleb decorated her room. "Here sit down dear." I sat down on a cushioned stool. She sat on the edge of her bed, with a cup of coffee I just noticed her holding, in her morning robe. "So, I'm not that old of a woman to notice you were coming from the direction of my son's bedroom." I gulped. "Yes ma'am." She smiled, and sipped her coffee. "Well, all I want to say is that if you are..." She struggled with her politeness. "If you two are...laying together so to speak, that you be smart about this." I knew what she was suggesting and held my hands up. "Oh! It's not like that Evelyn. I promise. You see I have had horrible nightmares these past two days and the guys are worried about me. Caleb told me to get him last night before he escorted me to my room, if I had any nightmare."

She took another sip, listening. "I had a horrible dream about spiders and lightening. When I woke up, I tried to calm myself down, but then a crack of lightening scared the bejeezus out of me and I ran to Caleb. Nothing like that happened at all." Her blue eyes scanned me over. Then she placed her hand over her heart. "Thank god! I was so worried for you! I know my son is smart, but I don't want him being irresponsible! And endangering your future with the consequences. Dear, I'm so sorry." I laughed awkwardly and shook my head. "Your his mother. You love him, I would do the same if I were in your shoes." She smiled at me and looked to the wall. "You guys are going to be late." I shrugged. "We make strait A's." She nodded and touched her face. "Thats right. You guys deserve a little leeway huh?" I nodded. "Id like to think so."

"Well, go on and get showered, then come back here if you don't mind, I'd love to fix your beautiful hair up for you." I beamed, "I would love that." I jumped up and rushed to my room. I grabbed my clothes bag and glasses. I showered quickly and shaved. I wrapped myself in a robe that was hung up for me prior. When I got to Evelyn's room, she was dressed in a pretty blouse and dress slacks. Her hair was in a simple bun and her make up done. She seated me in front of her vanity and began brushing my hair. About twenty minuets later, she had French braided my hair and tied it with a ribbon. "When I was your age, I met Caleb's father. Caleb is a spitting image of him. It makes my heart swell, and hurt to see him." I understood her. "I understand. My biological Aunt always tells me how much a resemble my mother."

Thankfully Evelyn didn't ask questions just nodded as she applied makeup to my face. When she was finished, she beamed. "You look wonderful! If Caleb doesn't see it now, I don't know if he ever will!" I giggled and blushed. "Whats so funny?" I gave her a shy smile and she covered her mouth. "Oh! He asked you to go steady?" I shyly nodded. "When? How?" she reminded me of an excited girl. And in her eyes, thats what I saw. "Last night, after I told him abut my dream. He's such a gentleman. He's never made a snide or our of color comment." She nodded. "He better not! He was raised better." I nodded and went on. "Caleb held me tightly and the words spilled out. He was so unsure of himself. It was out of character for him. But, it made me feel better knowing I wasn't the only self conscience one. He said, " please tell me you know whats up with me, that your not deaf to this!' Or something close to that. I think I scared him cause I couldn't respond, I was so shocked about his sudden outburst." Evelyn laughed warmly.

"Thats so Caleb." I giggled and touched my hair. "I still can't believe it. He was the first student to speak to me. I immediately liked him. I never thought he'd like me. I mean, I'm not ugly...but theres lots of prettier girls he could have." She nodded and grabbed my hand. "My Caleb sees you. I can tell. He doesn't see the physical, though I do believe your a beautiful girl, and by the gazes I caught him giving you, I know he does. But what I'm saying is that he cares more about you than your looks. He's very loyal." I nodded. "Yes, and I am loyal to him. I cant be touched by him without wanting to explode." She smiled. "Ah, young love. I forget how wonderful it is. And I apologize for living a moment vicariously through yours." I shrugged. "I don't mind." She smiled and we stood. "I bet Caleb is wondering where his girlfriend is." I giggled. "I'm going to get dressed. Meet you downstairs?" I asked and she nodded. I left and put my uniform on.

When I made it downstairs, Caleb was waiting for me. His eyes sparkled as he met me on the last step and took my hand in his. "I spoke to my mom. She said you guys had a girl talk?" I nodded. "She caught me on the way to the guest room this morning." His face fell, then he smiled. "Wow." I giggled. "Yeah, I was thinking, I'm so busted. But she took me to her bedroom and was okay with it. I explained to her it wasn't what she thought and she trusts me. Then she did my hair!" I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. "She did a wonderful job too. You look pretty." I blushed and bowed. "Thank you kind sir." He rolled his eyes. "She's already rubbing off on you." I shrugged. "Thats not a bad thing." He nodded slightly and kissed my head again. "You ready. We are officially an hour late." I sighed. "Wow, aren't we rebellious!" I poked him in his side playfully and he chuckled.

"Mom, we are leaving. See you tonight." She rushed into the front room and hugged each of us. Then she looked at me. "Lunch and soon Matilda!" I gave her an extra squeeze. "You know it." She beamed and waved us out the door. "Go get your education you two!" Even Caleb was smiling. We got into the car and he backed up, then drove out. "Wow, Mom was actually in a good mood." I held his hand and he rubbed mine with his thumb. "I really like you mom, I think I love her already." He nodded. "Well, I'm really happy. I know she's smitten to you. She hasn't been that perky in years." Hearing him say that made me happy, but sad. "Well, I'm really glad." He looked over at me and winked. "Me too." He kissed my hand and we pulled into Spencer.


	8. Bets and Broken Beer Bottles

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything Covenant, just my O.C.'s**

**Chap. 8**

**Bets and Broken Beer Bottles**

When Caleb and I pulled into school, we sat in the car for a moment. "So, what do you want to say?" His brown eyes blinked and he smiled. "I was thinking of hanging a banner..." His joke made me smile. "Ha ha, that would be funny." He took the key out and slipped his keys into his inner jacket pocket. "Well, this will definitely help." I eyed him curiously as he grabbed his left hand and slipped his class ring off. My heart sped up and I grinned as he grabbed my left hand, sliding it onto my middle finger, where it fit snuggly. "Perfect." He whispered and kissed my hand. "Looks better on you." I blushed. "I love it." Caleb pulled my hand so I had to lean towards him. Slowly he kissed me. I loved these.

His kisses were so soft. He lingered for a few seconds and pulled away. "Ready?" I nodded and got out. We walked to into the building and signed in. We separated to catch the last few minuets of our first period classes. I couldn't help but stare at his ring I now wore. I wasn't the only person to be staring at it. "What did you do? Steal it?" I ground my teeth as the red head in front of me smirked. "Didn't have to, he gave it to me this morning." She looked back at me, amused. "He only gave it to you so he could get up that skirt of yours. I would know." Her words cut through me, and I couldn't for the life of me think of a come back. Has Caleb slept with her? Did they date? I remained quiet until the bell rang a minuet or so later.

I waited till she walked out before I slowly made my exit. Her word's echoing in my mind. I tried to shake it off. I would worry about it later. I entered the lunchroom and all the guys were sitting there, laughing about something. Caleb noticed me and his face lit up. I saw him spot his ring on my finger that was on the hand I was holding my books with. He stood up and met me half way. He took my books and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead. I blushed and joined them. I plopped down between Ty and Reid. Caleb sat across from me, beside Pouge...who looked upset. "Hey guys." Ty smiled at me. "Hello Sweets, Caleb's girlfriend." I giggled, but painfully noticed how Reid remained quiet. He actually leaned away from me, scooting over a tad bit.

My throat got tight. "Hey Reid." I said softly. He nodded but didn't look at me. "Guys I got lunch detention from Phelps." He grabbed his books and stalked off. I was quiet and stared at my hands in my lap, fighting tears. They all noticed my distress. "He'll come around." Tyler whispered to me, as I looked into his blue eyes, not as bright as Reid's, but softer. "I hope so. He's my best friend." Caleb reached his hand out to me over the table. I smiled and held it. Pouge smiled and broke the silence. "So, I take it you guys had a good morning." I laughed and Caleb smiled and quietly nodded. "Yeah, waking up beside her is amazing." Ty chuckled and Pouge nodded. "Yeah, I love to wake up beside Kate, but she always kicks me out after...she gets what she wants."

I furrowed my brows. "I'm sorry man, but she's turning into a real bitch." He ran his hands through his hair. "Tell me about it, look at her over there. She wont sit with us. I don't think she likes you." I was shocked. "What have I ever done to her?" Caleb grinned. "Your prettier than her." Pouge hit his shoulder playfully. "Shhh! She might hear the truth!" I let my jaw drop and he shook his head. "I'm totally kidding! But..." I shot him a mean look. He quit. "So, we have a big meet tomorrow night. You guys ready for it?" I sighed and put my head on the cold table. "No." I groaned and tuned them out as I stared at Caleb's ring. I would ask him about it later. Right now I just wanted to talk to Reid. I lifted my head back up and poked Tyler with my knee. "Baby Boy." I whispered. He looked at me, "yeah?"

"How upset is he? Honestly?" He frowned, and patted my hand. "Pretty upset. He knows you don't love him like that, but that doesn't mean he cant love you. Not your fault. He knew from the beginning you like Caleb. He could have stopped himself." I pushed my black framed glasses up and checked the clock. "Bells about to ring, Caleb can I talk to you?" I asked and he stood up. "Sure, come on." I got up and he grabbed our books.

"Your worried about Reid huh?" I nodded. "Yes, he means a lot to me, I cant just wait for him to calm down. Me and him have our own special connection." Caleb smiled and as we arrived at my locker, he held my face in his hands. "He'll be fine. Just relax and talk to him." I leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips. He smiled into my lips and pushed against mine a little harder than usual. I giggled as my back was soon against the lockers. Caleb pulled away and was blushing. "I'll umm...come on." He stuttered, I took his hand as the bell rang out and students piled into the halls. We met up with the other three, I could tell Tyler made Reid come to class. We sat in our normal seats. I was between Reid and Caleb. Pouge was beside Caleb, and Ty beside Reid. Awkward was the least you could say.

We all were silent, which was highly unusual. We were usually joking and playing footsie. Twenty minuets into class, Reid nudged my arm. I nearly jumped. I looked at him, he looked ahead of me and slid me a folded piece of paper. I took a deep breath before I read it, trying to hide it from Caleb.

_There is no logical reason to say your wrong for dating Caleb. He's a great guy, the best even. But, I'm not a bad guy...either. I know it's too late, I just wished I would have gotten there first. I'm sorry for acting like an asshole at lunch. I have never met a girl I couldn't have. This is new for me, jealousy I mean. So, I'm going to get over myself and congratulate you. You had a look in your eyes this morning, a look you'd never have with me. But I swear if he ever hurts you, I will have his head. _

_Love you._

As I read this, my heart sunk. Tears were forming in my eyes and I picked up my pencil.

_Love you too. Thanks, and I'm sorry Reid._

I slid it back to him and waited. I looked at him after a few moments and his harsh frown lightened up and his eyes softened. He looked up at me from under his blond bangs. I let him see how hurt I was. He sighed and grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed again and I nodded. I sighed and he let go of my hand. He looked back to the board and I nudged Caleb's elbow. My boyfriend looked at me and grinned. "Yes?" He whispered. "Nothing. Just wanted to bask." He rolled his eyes at my lame joke. "Too cute." He whispered to himself. After the class was over, all of us met up. "You over yourself?" Pouge asked, and Reid scowled. "I'm fine." I interlocked my arm in Reid's and held Caleb's hand with my other one. "Reid." He smiled down at me. "Yes Sweets?" I winked. "Missed you." He chuckled. "Always." He hugged me and Caleb didn't look mad.

"Well now that everyone's back to normal. Lets go get wet!" Tyler piped up, trying to break the mood. "I'd love to!" I squeaked and the guys suddenly burst out laughing! I stopped and tried to see what was so funny. Pouge was rolling, his arm around Caleb. "Whats so damn funny?" I put my hand on my hip. "I don't get it!" They laughed harder and Caleb grabbed my hand and led me to the entrance of the girls locker room. "Ah, you don't want to know." I looked at him. "Was it what I said?" He raised his eyebrows like 'duh!'. I thought and turned beet red. I took a step back. "See you by the pool." He chuckled and left. I'm such a dip shit! As I changed, I put all my stuff in my locker and locked it. I was up for team captain, they were having a Majority vote today. I really didn't want it. But hell, if they want me to Captain, I just might. This time I left the robe in the locker and strode out to the pool area. I met up with the guys.

They all gave me the usual up n down, but Caleb was acting different. Like he couldn't quit looking at me. It made me nervous, but giddy at the same time. We were all in conversation about Nicky's tonight when Coach Wilkins made and announcement to the guys team. "Guys, yo!" We all looked up and standing beside him was a new guy. "Everyone we have a transfer. Be nice." Every resumed conversation and Caleb, being the Captain, motioned for him to join us. The guy was close to Caleb's height, short light brown hair, hazel eyes. Well toned like all the other swimmers. "Hey, welcome to Spencer." Caleb shook his hand. "Thanks man, I'm Chase Collins." Caleb gestured to the group. "I'm Caleb Danvers." Chase smiled and looked at me, I introduced myself. "I'm Matilda Corey, Caleb's girlfriend." He nodded. "Smart man." He winked and he shook the other guy's hands and they repeated introducing themselves. "So where you from?"

"Santa Anna. Ipswich is nice though." We all nodded and watched as the other swimmers did their runs. I watched as Tyler slowly met up with that girl he'd been talking too. He was such a shy type. Too adorable. As I was watching him meekly flirt and the girl turn beet red and play with her hair, I felt someone poke me. "Sweets, Chase asked you something." I looked back to the group of guys and Reid was giving me a look. "Oh, I'm sorry Chase." He smiled and shrugged. "Its fine, so where you from? Caleb said you transferred here too?" I nodded. "Yeah, I did. Richmond, Virginia. Wendall Academy." Chase looked thoughtful for a moment then snapped his fingers. "I knew you looked familiar!" I gulped. What was he talking about? "Last year! You was at the East Coast Meet. You weren't swimming, but everyone knew who you were. I went with a friend. Yeah, you were...supporting? I heard an older couple above us point you out and they said it was a shame you weren't on the team. You had the fastest time out of all the competing schools."

I was shocked, embarrassed and somewhat pissed. I hadn't enjoyed my time at that school at all. I forced a smile as all the guys looked appalled. "You never told us any of this! Aside from the fact you were good, but you didn't mention how good!" Pouge scorned me, Chase smirked. "Modest much? I wouldn't be. Girl, you kick ass." I smiled and something about the way he was staring at me, made me scoot closer to Caleb. I think he noticed my discomfort and rested his hand on my lower back. He kissed the top of my head as his name was called. It was his and Pouge's swim. I pouted as he left. Least Reid was there with me. Chase and Reid talked about something, I was watching Caleb dive. He was a fish! I felt pride, knowing he was the best on team and he was my boyfriend.

Before I could be too happy, my name was called. I slipped my goggles on and waited for someone to line up with me. I saw the two coaches talking and signal Chase to where I was. They blew their whistle. "Okay people, we have a bet going on. Seems Coach Brown thinks her new girl could beat my new guy. If you all agree, heres the terms. Her team wins, the guys have show up to the meet in all pink. If we win..." He smirked. "The girls team has to clean the guys locker room after school." The students thought for a second, before clapping and random people shouting 'bring it on!' and 'hell yeah!' I rolled my eyes and looked at Caleb. The guys were worried. "I love you Sweets, but you better lose." Pouge growled and I smirked. "I don't know, y'all would look dashing in hot pink!" Caleb laughed and looked at Chase who was getting ready to take his place beside me. "Dude, she's good."

Chase looked over at me and smiled. "Lets get it on, Corey. Show me what you got girl." I felt a bit uncomfortable with the sassy eye wiggle he gave me. I nodded, two can play this game. "Hope you didn't leave your balls at home this morning." He chuckled as we took our positions. The room got quiet. We waited for the whistle. I was controlling my breathing, _get in the zone Matilda_. I took another breath and the whistle went off. We dived in. I was doing my usual, and Chase was doing the same as me. I growled to myself as I started pushing myself. He was meeting me stroke for stroke. So I went hard. I touched the wall and turned. I was ahead of him! I grinned. I looked to my side and saw him quickly catching up. When he was even with me, we were almost there. I hurried, lost in my task. I looked him one last time, and about drowned. His eyes behind his goggles look pitch black! A mild electric shock hit me, but didn't hurt I took a few more hard strokes and then everything went black.

Almost as soon as I went out, I was back again. I felt my back on the rough concrete floor beside the pool. I had five pairs of eyes looking down at me. I groaned and coughed, water coming up out of my lungs. It burned. Bad. Caleb was leaning beside me. "She's okay!" He leaned down closer to me and picked my head up in his hands, worry written all over his face. "Wha...What happened?" I drowsily shut and opened my eyes, noticing the headache. "You about drowned. You were head to head with Chase, and at the last second bashed you head into the wall. Talk about competitive." I looked up at Tyler who said this. "No shit?" I whispered smirking, they all giggled except for Caleb. "Come on Mati." He said as he helped me up. But I felt woosey and he supported me weight. Chase looked at me and looked guilty. "I'm so sorry Matilda. You scared me, I didn't think I was going to get to you in time." I gave him a funny look, shivering. I remembered what I'd seen before my vision went black. "Well, um, thanks." Caleb nodded in agreement and shook his hand. "Definitely man. We're going to Nicky's tonight. Wanna come with us?"

I got stiff, but swallowed my will to protest. Chase looked at me then smiled. "Only if I get to buy a song for the lady here." Caleb chuckled. "Sure, where you staying?" Chase ran his hand over his mouth. "The Dorms." Caleb grinned. "I'll tell Reid and Tyler to make sure to swing by and get ya." Chase smiled. "I look forward to it." He walked to the guys locker room. I growled to myself. I straitened up and pulled away from Caleb. "I'm okay." He went to protest but I cut him off. "Seriously Caleb. I'm not made of porcelain!" I huffed up and walked to the girls locker room, half stubling. After I got dressed and headed out, the coaches had called off the bet and apologized. I waved it off and met up with the guys, plus Chase. I twirled the ring around my finger and sighed. I had really snapped at Caleb. I'm an ass. As I approached them, The Son's looked worried, Chase oblivious. I knew Caleb had told them about what I said. "Well, We'll catch ya later Caleb." Tyler and Reid replied, Chase following him. "Yeah, uh, I got to meet up with Kate and tell her what time to be ready." Pouge took a step backwards and left me and Caleb alone, leaning against his Mustang.

"I'm sorry Caleb. I shouldn't have said that. I'm an ass." He shook his head and pulled me in front of him. "It's okay Mati. I just want to know why you are upset. I don't think I did anything, did I?" I shook my head. "No, you haven't done anything. Its just...Kira pissed me off this morning, then Chase." He chuckled. "What did Kira say to you?" I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I looked at his ring. "I don't want to say it." I whispered but he rubbed my back. "You can tell me anything, you know know that right?" I nodded. "She just said something stupid, it probably isn't true." I looked into his eyes for a second, then to my feet. "She said you just gave me this ring to sleep with me, she said she would know..." I immediately felt him cringe and his hand stopped. It sent me into a panic. "Is it true? Have you been with her?"

Caleb's brown eyes looked sorrowful, and he put that wall back up. "Our freshman year, she was new. She caught all of our eyes. Only because all the new girls do." I furrowed my eyebrows, getting ready to say something when he put his finger over my mouth. "Hold on." He began again. "So, we had a few classes together. She started flirting with me. One night at a party, we were at the Dells partying and I finally asked her out. She said yes, then we found a spot and..." He shook his head. "God I hate telling you about this." I shrugged. "I want to know." He motioned I get in the car and I did. He started it up. "Well, afterwards, I let her wear my ring. A week of dating, she slept with Abbot. I took it back and she's been off and on with his ever sense."

I was shocked. "So, your not just dating me because I'm new." Caleb laughed. "  
Hell no, you should know better! Your really not that new! I really love your company, and who you are. I have never met anyone quite like you." I blushed and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, but that had me thinking all day. You know how girls are." He smiled and parked in front of the dorm steps. "But what about you? How many boyfriends have you had?" I suddenly felt very out expreienced. I blushed and looked at him. "None." Caleb's jaw dropped and then he laughed. "Whatever. If you don't want to tell me, it don't matter." I giggled. "I'm dead serious Caleb. I have never dated." He got serious and look bewildered. "Wow. I just cant...wow." I nodded, a little sad.

"I wasn't prime cut where I'm from." He rolled his eyes and leaned over and kissed me. "Well you are to me. All that matters right?" I nodded and kissed him. "Definitely. Well, see you later?" He nodded and looked after me as I got out and leaned in through the car window. "Time?" "About 7?" I nodded and winked. "By handsome." He honked and smiled. "Bye gorgeous." I went upstairs and bumped into Reid, he was on his way to my room? "Hey! Can I talk to you for a minuet?" I nodded and unlocked my dorm door, letting us both in. I tossed off my shoes and jacket. "Whats up?" He had already rolled up his sleeves and discarded his jacket in his room. "Well, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." I nodded and rubbed it. "Yeah, just a tender. But I'm good." He leaned over me and saw the small bump, slightly blue. "Your bruising." I shrugged. "I'll survive."

I plopped down on my bed and he followed, sitting in the beanie bag a foot away from me. "To get to the point, does Chase give you the creeps?" I sighed and raised my hands in relief. "Amen! Hell yeah he does. Thats why I snapped at Caleb. The guy freaks me out! And he invited him to hang out with us." Reid nodded. "I don't trust him. He was looking at you like you were chumm of something." I laughed. "Yeah I noticed that. He just, I don't know. He's weird. And the fact he knew about the ECM was scary." Reid agreed and grunted. "I want to beat the hell out of him at pool tonight." I nodded and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Please do." I wanted to tell him so bad about what I'd seen and felt in the pool, but I knew he'd blame it on me hitting my head. The handsome blond stood and walked to the door. "Well, my sweet Sweetums, I'll see you at Nicky's." I waved and watched him shut my door.

I picked out an outfit. I wanted to look good for Caleb tonight. I reached into the back of my closet and found something I have been saving for a carefree night. It was a strapless corset top. It was black with false black laces up the front. It really zipped up the back, and was hidden by a Velcro flap that covered the zipper. I also found a pair of low rise faded jeans, that showed my hip bones and my tattoo quite nicely. I quickly showered and ran back to my room. I got dressed and decided to curl my hair. I had perfect dark ringlets and I did my makeup. I did the smokey eye look I had read about in Seventeen magazine a while back and balanced it with clear lip gloss. My black glasses offset the vixen look and made the look more like me. I smiled at myself. I looked good. Then I panicked when I realised exactly how much cleavage I was baring.

I gulped and was starting to second guess myself. I came seconds away from changing when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called, "Your favorite bad ass!" I chuckled and opened my door, there all three of them were standing. Reid's eyes roamed all over me, as did Chase's and Ty's. "Hi." I said, nervously. "Um, hi! Where have you been all my life?" I giggled at Ty's comment, Chase nodded. "For real. Caleb is so lucky." I got stiff and Reid noticed. "We got like ten minuets till we leave. Caleb will be here in minuet. Oh, and here, these will look bad ass with that outfit. He took off his fingerless gloves and handed them to me. I looked at them and slipped them on. They were worn in and warm. I left them un fastened, and posed. "Think Caleb will like it?" Ty nodded. "If he dont, then you can come back with me." I blushed and grabbed my keys and wallet, locking the door behind me. Reid put his arm around my shoulder.

"You look like one of those sexy NOS models you see working races and stuff." I laughed and tried to remain calm with Chase's eyes raking over me. When we arrived downstairs, Caleb was waiting by his parked car. Reid was in front of me and whistled at him. "Dude, be prepared for what we found in your girlfriends room." Caleb shrugged. "What?" As we got closer, about 10 feet away, the boys spread apart and I was in clear view. I smiled and I thought the boy was going to kill over. But when I saw him, I felt like killing over. He was in a pair of relaxed fit blue jeans, the old faithful boots and a tight wife-beater. His necklace some symbol I couldn't see clearly. I gulped as his muscles twitched in his arms. I was ready to book it when he quickly reached out for me and pulled me flush against him. I knew the guys were watching.

"You look..." I blushed. "What?" I teased him, noting his manners were starting to slip away. "Sexy ah hell. Sorry to be so blunt..." He looked me up and down and settled back on my face as he leaned forward and placed a hot, lingering kiss on my collar bone. My breath sped up, my face was turning blood red again. "Well, I wanted to look good for you." He frowned a bit and held me tightly around the waist. "You always look good. I mean you look incredibly irresitable at the moment, but I always find you beautiful. Even when you have bed hair and your make up is everywhere." I sighed and kissed him on the cheeks. "You are a charmer Caleb." He grinned. "Only when I'm around you." We piled into his car. The other guys took Tyler's Hummer. All the way to Nicky's me and Caleb kept looking at each other. I might not be a genius when it comes to guys, but tension was building, and honestly, I was terrified.

As we pulled into Nicky's, I noticed Pouge's bike was parked outside, with just one helmet. Thats not good. Caleb noticed the same and sighed. "Well, this night is ruined." I shook my head. "We'll cheer him up." Caleb shook his head and smiled at me, "I'm not even going to try, but if you think you can. Go for it." I then snorted and adjusted my glasses. "Look at me, he's going to be tickled pink!" Caleb chuckled then got serious. "Yeah, well, if he tries anything..." I shook my head and we got out, holding hands. "He's your best friend, he wouldn't. He loves me too much to date anyway." Caleb nodded. "True that is." We strode in together holding hands, and half of Nicky's got quiet and plenty of cat calls sounded off. "Dammnnnn!" I heard Nicky hoot and I giggled, pulling away from Caleb for a minuet. "Be right back." He nodded, and walked to the back where we usually sat and found Pouge sipping a beer. I strode to the bar and leaned over. "Hey Nicky, whats the special tonight?"

His squinty grey eyes roamed over my chest and he smiled. "For you tonight, anything you want on the house honey." I smiled and patted the bar. "I'll take a screw driver please sir." He winked and mixed it up for me real quick. "Here ya go Sweets. Don't be shy girl." I winked and grabbed my drink. "Thanks Nicky." I walked back over towards Caleb and Pouge. Pouge was haunched over the table, clearly upset. His eyes were a little puffy. Has he been crying? I sat my drink down on the table and slid in beside him. "Hey P." He looked at me and smiled, not really bothering to notice mt attire, yeah, he was really upset. "Whats the matter hun?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Kate, she broke up with me." My happy disposition changed into a hell cat. "Why the hell would she do that?" He shrugged. "Apparently, she feels too tied down. Wants some air to breath!" He rolled his eyes and I looked at Caleb. Caleb looked upset too. "Well, dude, I told you she wasn't any good." Pouge sighed and finished his beer. "I know, but you know me." I sighed and pulled Pouge to me. I wrapped my arms around him and his face rested on my shoulder. "Well, you will find someone better. She doesn't deserve you hun. You got a lot of love to give." At that moment, Caleb cleared his throat and started grinning. I looked up at him, then he pointed down. I looked down at Pouge who was gently tugging on the laces in front of my corset. Instead of freaking out. I let him tug, and tug. Finally, I cleared my throat. "They ain't what holds it on me Pouge, thats just for looks." Caleb burst out laughing and Pouge laughed. "I tried." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"A for effort." Caleb patted his knee and I got up and sat down on his knees. "Hey good lookin'. I thought I might ask for your phone number." I giggled and nodded. "Or I could give you this instead." I leaned down and kissed him. It was short and sweet. Caleb's eyes lit up and those perfect lips turned up in a coy smile. "Alrighty, anytime." I smiled and noticed the other two Sons and Chase walk in. My mood visibly deflated. "Whats the matter?" He whispered. "Chase is here. He gives me the creeps Caleb." His face fell and he looked worried. "If I had known..." I kissed him quickly to shut him up. "I know, I know." The other three sat down and we all submerged ourselves in conversation about cars, swimming, my boobs...don't ask, and other random unimportant things. When they were on the subject of how I should flaunt my assets more often, Caleb got a sour look on his face and the subject changed. I whispered a thank you to him and he kissed me.

After a few more beers, Pouge and Tyler were playing fooseball, Reid finally challenged Chase to a game at pool. Me and Caleb walked over to the table to watch. I was cheering Reid on, and Caleb was provoking Chase, playfully. Reid was in deep concentration. About thirty minuets went by, when it was so close. Reid was winning so far. Chase was keeping his cool though. I was on one side of the table, sipping the rest of my drink, Caleb was on the other side. I hand't been paying very much attention to the game for a moment, I was watching Pouge argue on his cell. I rolled my eyes, then heard Reid yell. "Dude, what do yo mean you let me win?!" I whipped my head around and saw Chase and Reid nose to nose.

My stomach fell. Oh no. Caleb stepped in, and Chase said something to Caleb that Reid heard. Reid's perfect pale face went red and he pushed Caleb out of the way, knocking him back. Now I was upset. I couldn't move though. "Son of a bitch!" I heard Reid holler as he planted a perfect left hook in Chase's jaw. Before I could even keep track, they were on the floor punching and slamming. "GUYS!" I screamed. Nothing. I stalked over there and tried to pull Reid off of Chase but he shrugged my hand off and was knocked over by Chase. I heard heavy footsteps behind me as Nicky came over with a baseball bat. "Outside!" Reid grunted and separated from a bloody Chase, then Caleb I finally noticed was livid. He grabbed Reid and pushed him out the back door. Chase went to follow but he put a rough hand on his chest. "Stay here unless you want me to whip your ass." Chase nodded and cooled down.

Tyler and Pouge joined them outside though. I was just standing there, with him. He was holding his nose, blood soaking a paper towel. His lip was busted to. "Can you believe that shit? I was nice enough to let him win." I growled and rounded on him. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but don't talk shit." He grinned. "What have I done to you?" I felt a cold chill go through my body. "I'm not sure, but your weird! You made me get hurt today. I saw you." He looked at me and got this smart ass, mischievous glint. "Oh, you scare me. You think your someone cause your dating the fearless leader? Well, let me tell you something. Mention it to them what you saw, and they'll think your crazy. Do you really want to be called crazy again Matilda?" My eyes shot open and fear flooded through me. Buried memories I had forced myself to forget came back to me in droves.

"What would happen if Caleb just happened to accidentally stumble across certain medical records? Hm?" I swallowed hard and stared at him. "You wouldn't." He laughed and got close to me. "Oh, but I would." At that he walked out through the front. How could he know about...I was infuriated, and more so scared. I turned on my heels and ran out the back door. I was crying, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Reid fly within feet past me and break through a stack of boxed beer bottles. I froze. I looked to the direction he had flown from and saw Caleb seething. His eyes were pitch black and his hands were held in tight fits at his sides. I stumbled back and tripped over a knocked over barrel. The sound made the other three Son's look at me. Caleb's face turned towards me and fear covered his whole being. "Mati." He croaked out. I stood up and wanted to run. "What...what the HELL was that?" I screamed and was against the brick wall.

He approached me, I was scared. I knew he wouldn't hurt me of course, but his eyes. He touched my hand and I jerked it back. "Don't touch me." I said harshly. I looked over at Reid, who was trying to stand up. I could see the glass shards falling off him. I scooted my way away from Caleb and yelped for him. "Reid?" He looked at me, clear blue eyes. I was relieved and realization hit his face. "Sweets, what are you doing out here?" I began crying. "I want to leave, now!" He nodded and came towards me. He shot a nasty look at Caleb. He closed his arms around me. "Come on." He escorted me out, Tyler hurried and joined us. I felt horrible for leaving Caleb there, hurt I'm sure." I didn't say a word all the way back to the doors. Neither did they. Reid took me to my room and we sat in silence. I finally cleared my throat and wiped my eyes.

"You lie to me, and I'll kill you. What the hell is going on around here?" Reid nodded, then picked up the pack of cigs on my bedside table. "Smoke first?" I growled and grabbed the pack and crushed them in my hand, before throwing it at him. "NO! TALK! NOW!" I narrowed my eyes and hissed. His eyes got huge, he looked terrified...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN  
****Wow, can you say twist?  
****Please review and voice what your thinking!**

**Love!  
****Illy**

**PS. That last part was for you, SuperDani. **


	9. BANNER CHALLENGE!

**Hey people! **

So its like...9/12/08...1:08 am.

I just had an awesome idea!

What would be better than a **BANNER CHALLENGE** for this story!!

Think about it, fun right?

**Only rules are:**

1) Title must be on it.

2) My name as the author. (inspirations-of-late17)

3) I want the makers name on it! (only fair if you work on it!)

4)Any quote from the story that you want. More original, the better.

5)And lastly...have fun!

**Use any person you feel comes across as Matilda the best.**

But please try to stick with a brunette. If a blond absolutely does it for you, go for it.

I will keep this open until the **1****st**** of October**.

I am really excited to see if anyone does this! I'm so hyped up about it!

GO TEAM! Lol.

Get crazy with it!

I will pick my favorite and make it the official Banner!

And of course give due Credit.

The others will be posted on my profile too.

Send the banners to my email I put on my profile.

Well, I guess that covers it. HAVE FUN!!

Love,

Illy!


	10. Fifth Seat and Damnation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, just my OC stuff.**

**Chap. 9**

**Fifth Seat and Damnation**

I was staring into Reid's eyes. Waiting. I wanted to rush him, after I hit him with the pack of crushed cigs, that were all over my bed now. But I couldn't get myself to talk. Neither could he. "Matilda..." I closed my eyes and listened to the sadness in my name as he whispered it. I opened them and saw he had his head in his hands. "I don't know where to begin. An as pissed off as I am right now, I think Caleb should be having this conversation with you. Not me." I growled and jumped up. "Caleb? CALEB! He threw you across a damn ally way! His eyes were solid black! Last time I checked, thats not normal!" Reid nodded, but then his shoulders slumpted. "I know your angry, but you got to think! Caleb adores you! He's not a monster! None of us are..." My hazel eyes widened. "You all can...?" He nodded. "If you would have looked a second sooner at me, I would have looked the same."

My heart rate became erratic as I backed against one of my walls. "I can't believe all this! It's too much!" My head was swimming. I felt woozey. Reid looked as if I had slapped him. "Sweets...please. Don't be afraid of us...not of me especially." I dared to meet his gaze. Fear raging in my heart. I clenched my jaw. "Show me." He looked confused. "Show me your eyes..." Reid's blue eyes looked away from me. "Come here." He begged. I took a deep breath and inched closer to him, till he was directly in front of me. My heart was going to jump out of my chest. The tears were burning into my soul. He slid his hands carefully down my wrists and held my hands. I was a little jerky as he put them on either side of his face. He tried to smile at me, but I couldn't return the favor. "You sure?" I nodded. Reid looked sad. Slowly, I saw little flames lick across his eyes, leaving pure black behind them. I gasped and wanted to pull away, but he held my hands there.

"Please..." He half cried out. I stopped fighting and began to touch his face. My Reid. Monster? It didn't sound right in my mind. Reid, my best friend. That did sound right. I felt fresh tears coming and I choked on a sob that rose out of my chest. I grabbed him tightly and hugged him. "Why? How? I'm sorry..." He held me and kissed my forehead. "Let Caleb finish where I left off, please?" I nodded into his chest. "Oh god, Caleb. He probably hates me for freaking out." Reid chuckled. "Whatever, he'll understand. You saw him in Boss mode. I shouldn't have punched Chase..." I cut him off with a yelp. "Chase! Is he one of you guys too? You know, black eyes?" Reid snorted. "No, why?" I shook my head and held my hand up, remembering the pool incident today.

"We were head to head in the pool, I looked at him and his eyes were black. I didn't say anything cause I figured you'd blame it on my head injury." Reid stopped smiling. "Of course, that why Caleb had been so pissed! We felt someone use during the pool game. It hadn't been me, but they assumed it had been. I figured Pouge or Ty did." I was suddenly on edge, searching for my cellphone. "I have a feeling this isn't good. He..also...knows things." Reid gave me a look. "Listen, I need Caleb. I got to explain stuff to him as soon as I can." Reid nodded and took my phone. He dialed Ty's Number. "Dude, get Caleb here ASAP. Sweets needs him." Seconds later he flicked it closed. He smiled and I noticed his eyes were blue again. I relaxed. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head. "No. At first it did, but that was years ago." I smiled and hugged him again.

"I love you Reid. I mean it with all my heart. I don't care if you guys are...unique. Your my best friend and nothing will get between that." I felt his arms squeeze me tightly. "I love you too, girl. And I'll be fine with you and Caleb, really. I care too much about you to be upset. Whatever the fuck is going on, we'll take care of it. Caleb loves you, too. I know he's beating himself up right now for all this." I nodded. "Loves me huh?" He nodded. "Oops. Let that cat out of the bag huh?" I giggled, but still there was tears leaking out of my eyes. We heard loud engines pull in, tires squill against the wet pavement. It was raining? I noted as I watched the sons run into the dorms. I was nervous. What would I tell Caleb? Its okay that your a black eyed thing when your all pissed? I didn't have long to think on it when Pouge, Tyler and Caleb burst through my door. I jumped and wiped my cheeks. Reid drifted off to the other side of the room while they all stared at me.

"Whats going on?" Caleb asked panicked. I started crying hard again looking at him. He was drenched. Water was dripping down his face and off his hair. His brown eyes searched mine out. Guilt and unadulterated sadness ate at me. He looked like he was about to break down. His mouth set into a deep line. His clothes were soaked. And if my eyes weren't lieing to me, he was shaking. I didn't say anything, I just threw myself into his arms. He didn't hesitate as he held me tight and he bagan whispering apologies. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry...so sorry." He kept repeting. "I understand if you are pissed, I would be too." I shook my head and looked into his brown eyes. "Don't, okay." He nodded. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him. It was like our normal kisses, except I pressed my lips hard against his, to get my point across. "I don't care if you sprout another head okay?"

The guys chuckled, then Reid cleared his throat. "She knows something you guys should know about." I pulled a little from Caleb, but let him hold me close. "Chase...I saw his eyes turn black like yours in the pool today." Pouge and Caleb's faces met and Pouge nodded. "Dude, what did I tell you!" Caleb nodded. "Yeah, I thought I had felt it too." Reid and Ty groaned. "But, how? Thats the important question." Ty asked and Caleb looked thoughtful. "Good point...: He looked at me for a moment, then to Reid. "Can you take her to the Colony house for me? I'm going to go get his records." Pouge, like the faithful side kick stepped closer towards us. "I'll come with you. I don't like this guy. I feel like something is up." Caleb considered this. "Okay." He turned to me and held me close.

"Reid and Baby Boy is going to take you to the Colony house alright? You'll be safe. I'll see you in a little while." I wanted to protest, but Reid came up behind me and handed me one of my hoodies. I frowned. "I'm scared. He...threatened me. I have to talk to you later about some stuff okay?" Caleb's expression turned hard, but his smile blocked it out. "Okay." I leaned up and kissed him. "I'll have my cell." I whispered as I slid it into my pocket. When Reid and Tyler escorted me out of my room, Caleb and Pouge had still been in there. I was terrified. What the hell was going on around here? My brain went into geek mode as I recalled all the legends and the history of the Trials and families. I kept quiet, though. We piled into Tyler's hummer and took off towards the outside of Ipswich. Reid and I had sat in the back, I snuggled up to him. The water pelted the windshield.

It was just eerie all together. When we were pulling up to the colony house, I saw a few dim lights shining through the old windows. "Come on." Reid tugged at me. We got out and they escorted me to the front door. Reid banged on the front door. Gorman opened it seconds later. "What hell is going on?" He grumbled, then saw the expressions on our faces. He stepped aside and looked outside, before shutting and locking the door. The house was barely lit. "Caleb and Pouge will be here soon." Tyler told the old man who was staring at me. "She know?" He asked. They nodded. For the first time, I really saw the old man. Bright green eyes, behind old leathery skin. His teeth were in fairly good shape, but he was just old. His expression softened somewhat.

"Well, poor thing. I'm Gorman. Grounds keeper." He extended his hand, old and thin. I smiled and took it. "Matilda Corey. Caleb's girlfriend." He smiled and held my hand, patting it with his other one. "You still like him after you found out huh?" I nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty amazing." Gorman smiled, "What did you say your last name was? Corey?" I nodded. He huffed up. "Well, I'll be damned. You related to any Corey from around these parts?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, my mom and dad were from this area." He shot s suspicious look at the guys. My eyebrow raised. "Well, thats nice dear. You guys go ahead, I'll keep an eye out for the guys." Reid and Tyler escorted me into a sitting room. We were silent. I looked at all the book shelves, stacked with literature and anything you could imagine. I stood and began pulling random books out to peek in and speculate, trying to distract myself. I didn't say a word until I heard the familiar sound of Caleb's Mustang approach and cut off. Gorman opened the door and let the two drenched guys in. "They here?" I heard Caleb asked and then they were in the room with us. "Okay guys, come on." I looked at him, no one made a move to invite me through a door he'd opened up, which I noticed lead down a dark stairway. Caleb was going to just go down there, but then he stopped.

"Mati, Come on." I sighed with relief and he held my hand. We descended down this old stone steps, into a room. It was dark. Reid waved his hand and the torches lit. I was in awe. Okay, that was cool. I got a better look at the room. There was a large round stone slab in the middle of the room. Five stone seats sat around it. They were pretty much pillar like stones, rounded smooth. Low to the ground. He sat, and the others sat. I took the open seat. They all looked at me as if I had done something wrong. "What?" Pouge stared at my little seat. "There was only four of these seats last time we were here, Caleb." Caleb nodded. "I noticed." We all were quiet. Their eyes went black and the stone slab developed a ring of fire along a groove carved in it. "Looks like Chase Collins is one of us. Guess what his birth name is?" We all shrugged. "Pope." My brain sped up.

"Oh my god!" I blurted out. "I don't believe this!" They all looked bewildered at my outburst. "There was six original families tried! I mean there was others, but the six that really stuck out was Danvers, Simms, Garwin, Parry, Corey...and Pope." Caleb shook his head. "Your right, it says here in the book of Damnation." A large book slid itself out of the shelf and floated into the fire ring, but not catching on fire. The pages flipped and we all stood closer, to get a better look. "It says right here. I knew that sounded familiar." Caleb nodded and smiled at me. "Good job." I read over the page. "I want to read more." He nodded and the book came to me. They all held their breath as my hand grasped the edge and began flipping through the book. "This is amazing! It has each family tree in here...well...except mine." I pouted. "It doesn't have The Pope's either. How come?" Reid sighed and flipped the page for me. There it was. Bold letters. 'Those exiled from Thy Covenant include Pope and Corey. Pope on charges of greed and abuse of the gift. Corey, betrayal of the trust.' I frowned. "Have you guys known?"

They all looked guilty, but didn't say much. "We didn't think much of it. We wasn't worried, because only men can carry on the gift. First born sons." I nodded, starting to remember those hospital nurses and needles in my arms. Those hours we spent down there, had totally confuddled me. They explained everything I needed to know. How everything worked. I wasn't gifted of course, but that didn't mean that I didn't belong they said. Caleb came to the conclusion it had been their acceptance of me for who I was that allowed me to sit with them. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Caleb. After the discussion had died down, he pulled me aside. "I got someone I want you to meet, okay?" I nodded. "Sure." I was confused as he led me upstairs and then up another winding stairway. We came into a room. There was a large armchair, Gorman standing beside it. "Oh I met Gorman already Caleb." I smiled, but stopped when he shook his head.

He pulled me towards the front to the chair, Gorman excused himself. I was very confused, until I saw him. Caleb held onto my hand tightly as he introduced me to a very sickly looking and old man in the chair. "This is my father, James." I was shocked. The man had breathing tubed in his nose. His eyes drifted open and he looked up at me, dark brown eyes. Caleb's eyes. I didn't know what to say. The man was able to smile, but barely. I swallowed and smiled. Slowly, kneeled down to be eye level. "Hello Mr. Danvers. Nice to meet you." I smiled and held his hand, he gently squeezed it. He took a deep breath. "You too child." His raspy voice was barely above a whisper. I smiled. "He's 45." Caleb said. Fear went through my body. I was staring into Caleb's dad's eyes. Ones he had passed onto his son. One's that were so filled with guilt it made me tear up.

"Dad, this is Matilda Corey. She's my girlfriend." His eyes shot up to Caleb, who stood behind me. He smiled. "Pretty." I grinned. "Thank you." Caleb smiled. "Did you ever know the Corey's dad?" He nodded. "Good people. Joe and Lilly." My brow furrowed. "Joe and Lilly weren't Corey's." He chuckled. "Son, third bookshelf down, red book." He lifted his weak hand towards a towering book shelf to out left. Caleb fetched the book, laying it in his lap. James feebly opened it and come to find out it was a picture album. He flipped past pages of Caleb as a baby, to his early teens. I smiled at a few that stuck out. Then he stopped and pointed at a group picture. "Here." He slid me the book. My breath caught in my chest as I stared at the group. I immediately found them. A happy young couple, next to James and Evelyn. I didn't understand. "But, how?" James smiled. "We were close. Lillian and Evelyn were best friends. And Joe and I, inseparable. We never knew where they went. They just up and left one day. When we were in school."

Caleb was surprised too. "How come you and mom never said anything to us?" James snorted. "We figured if they left like that..." He caught his breath. "They didn't want to be found, wanted to be forgotten." I nodded. "So they had been my real parents. No wonder I never got to meet them. It was all set up. What about my Aunt Sarah?" Jame's face drew a blank. "I don't know a Sarah." I got this bad feeling in my stomach. "Excuse me." I stood up and walked to the other corner of the room, dialing Sarah's number. I didn't care if it was like 3 in the morning. It rang, and rang. I waited until I got her voice mail. "Hello, this is Sarah. Sorry I cant come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you." I heard a beep. "Aunt Sarah, please get back to me as soon as you get up or get this. I love you."

Caleb looked at me concerned. "She always answers, no matter what time of night it is." He exited to the downstairs room and I crouched down with James again. "Was my dad able to, you know?" He smiled and nodded. "He was very gifted." I smiled. "He died, and so did mom." His brown eyes locked with mine. "I knew it. I felt it here." He patted over his heart. "You look like your mother. Beautiful." I smiled and took his hand once more. "I'm afraid James. Theres stuff going on, I can feel it. Something that we haven't noticed yet. I'm afraid for Caleb and the Son's. I can't do anything." He patted my hand. "You listen to me. I look old...but I'm not inside. I abused my power...I took what I had for granted. He wont...Caleb is smart."

He weezed and caught his breath. "I love my son...I can see you do too...Whatever happens, you stay strong and he will too." I smiled and kissed his hand. "Thank you." He smiled. "You will know what to do when the time comes...I see your father in you there...Always searching for an answer." I wiped a tear away before it fell. I stood as Caleb came back upstairs. "You ready?" He asked me, I nodded and leaned over and kissed Jame's forehead. "Thanks again James. I'll come back soon okay?" He smiled and I left him and Caleb alone to talk for a second. I met up with the other three and they looked curious. "You met James?" I nodded. "Yeah, and found out some interesting things about myself aswell. My adoptive parents happened to be my real folks. I can't get ahold of Aunt Sarah. I'm worried." Reid put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head. "She's okay. Hell, Its like 3 in the morning."

"I know." I was too tired to protest, so I kept quiet. Caleb came down moments later ad we all decided to shack up at his house. This idea made me happy, I'd get to see his mother...and find more out about my mom and dad.

**Im nervous about this chapter.**

**I hope I wrote out Mati meeting James properly.**

**This chap touches very sensitive subjects and I hope it is understandable.**

**Love,**

**Illy**


	11. Answers to Reviews 912

**Hey ppl! **

I just wanted to respond to some reviews I have gotten! (sqeeee)

**SuperDani: **

**OMFG!!Corey family?this is awesome!  
It's cool that even without powers they accepted her.  
Dude,she's so brave.I mean,I wouldn't kiss Calebs dad,no way!  
I liked it!**

If you search the Salem Witch Trials, you'll find Giles Corey was real, and he really did get tortured by stone weights, till he died.And, she's not really brave for taking to James. It's just she has a huge heart. Plus, I think where his eyes are like Calebs, and thats one of her fav things about him, it's easy to talk to him and care. I just felt bad for ol' James. Another reason the connection is there because he was bffs with her dad back in the day. Awesome review Dani, as usual!

**Three2raise:**

**I think the chapter turned out great. A good balance of healthy fear, shock, then acceptance. I really liked how Mati took right to James...reminds me of how poorly Sarah reacted in the movie. This is a very interesting turn in the story, but I hope there's some Caleb/Mati fluff somewhere in our future!**

Thank You! Ha ha. I wanted to portray JUST that. Healthy fear. I mean, come on, if you saw that, I'm sure anyone in a fairly right mind would freak! But, after she thought about it and Reid talked her down, and she saw up close what went on, she calmed down. Then of course you have the guilt of freaking out. Bottom line is that she cares deeply for Caleb, all of them really. She wont let that get in her way. As for that bit of fluff, you'll have to wait and see. If/when it happens, it has to be special, they both deserve that I feel. Thanks for pointing that all out Three!

**Marthienessx3:**

**Oh man this is so complicated for me, I mean I know you're going for Caleb and her, but I love the idea of her and Reid at the same time, and possibly even Pogue. I love Tyler, but him and OC's I never really cared for, but I love how you made her character and how she feels about each of them. This is so good.**

A lot of people would love to see her and Reid give it a shot. I love Reid pairings. Usually what I lean towards, but something told me her and Caleb would just be awesome. I think she's good where she's at. Reid and Sweets are special. They have their own connection, that not even Caleb can compare to. He's her best friend. But thats all it is on her end, but he does like her. A lot. Then again at the same time, he's not going to be so selfish he makes her feel bad. He values the friendship way too much. And Pogue, well, he's attracted to Sweets, but he respects her as that playful chick friend he can flirt with, but not be taken too seriously. Finally, Baby Boy, I looove him! He's too cute, so I had to throw 'Wendy' in there to give him a shot. Wink. Thanks for the review.

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to reply to them. Theres tons more I didn't mention, these are just some of the newest ones. If you want answers from me...ask! I will answer happily! Plus, come on people! Do the banner challenge! - pouts - Lol.**

**Love **

**Illy**


	12. Lessons in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant. Just my OC stuff.**

**Chap. 10**

**Lessons In Love**

When Evelyn heard all of us pull in, she knew something was up. I smiled as she enveloped me in a warm hug. "Ah! My dear Matilda, such a pleasure to see you again!" I laughed lightly and she kissed my cheek. She turned on her heel then pointed at the guys. "Now, tell me, what have you all gotten yourselves into now? I'm not stupid." Caleb rubbed his eyes. "Mother, she knows." I swallowed, waiting. Evelyn's face fell slightly, hating the seriousness of the late night visit. "Well, for the best if your together. Honesty is key." She looked at me sorrowfully. "She met dad...too." Her face paled. I looked at her and she stared at me, with shame. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for lying to you." I shrugged and touched her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand why you did, I forgave Caleb and Ill forgive you." She nodded and hugged me once more, before sitting us all down and fetching coffee.

We all were uncomfortable, thinking about how to tell her. "So, you going to break it to her? You know she's going to go off the deep end, right?" Pogue asked Caleb, as he pulled me closer to him and rested his chin on top of my head. "Yeah, but she deserves to know. She's my mother, and been a second one to all of you." That earned a group 'damn right'. When she came back with a fancy coffee Thermos and six cups, we all eagerly accepted one. She sat down on my other side. It was quiet. "Spit it out Caleb." She abruptly said between sips. I looked up at Caleb and he gave me a small smile. I held his hand. "Mom, theres someone who is a danger to the Covenant. He's Goody Pope's descendant." His mother stiffened.

She as calmly as possible set her cup down. Her blue eyes blinking, her soft usually composed hands starting to shake slightly. "How is this young man a danger?" Caleb shrugged. "We haven't figured it out completely yet. But his records say that his real parents, and his adoptive parents all died in tragic car accidents...where he walked away from them." Evelyn nodded. "You think maybe he just wants to join up with you?" I snorted, then silenced myself. "I'm sorry. He threatened to black mail me if I told Caleb that I saw him black eye in the pool." She looked horrified. "That terrible! But dear, what could he possibly black mail you with?" I shifted. All eyes on me. "I...when I was younger...spent some time in a clinic. A sanitarium for children."

Caleb's arm tightened around me. "Thats why no one liked me. I took up being a history buff to escape my present. All through middle school they called me crazy. Mom and Dad never called me that though. They just said I had a rough start, but everything would eventually smooth over...he was right." I smiled at them all. Caleb spoke up. "Well, now he can't blackmail you. We already know." I smiled. "Thanks." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well, we need to figure out what his motives are. Thats our goal. Then when we figure that out, solve the problem." Evelyn said as she held my hand. "I just say we kick his as...butt...and get it over with." I smiled. "Some problems can't be solved with blind blunt force Reid. He's expecting that." Caleb kissed me on my lips. "Genius. You gave me an idea."

We all stared at him. "You know that saying, Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer? He provoked Reid on purpose. He knew he had a short fuse..." I immediately understood where Caleb was coming from. Then panic set in. "Oh no..." The guys were still catching up, but Evelyn felt the same. "Caleb. He's going to use our weaknesses!" I looked at Pogue. "Call Kate! Find out where she is." He looked pale and dug out his cell phone. He remained calm as he waited for Kate to answer. "Sorry, I just wanted to know you were okay." He looked a little upset. "I know...yeah...I just got this weird feeling." He went quiet then hung up. "She hung up on me. Yelling at me for calling at this hour. She's fine." I sighed and looked to Tyler. I was stumped when it came to him. "I have no clue what he could use against me. I barely spoke to him." I nodded. "Good, but he's observant. He doesn't have to know you." Caleb snapped his finger. "He saw you talking to Wendy today. Plus, your closest to Reid."

We were all lost in thought. Caleb was tracing patterns on my back as he thought. I sighed and leaned back. I wanted to sleep. "Evelyn, what was my parents like when they were our age?" Evelyn looked at me, then blushed. "I see James told you a lot." I smiled. "He's a good man." The smile that crossed her face was caught between happy memories and a sad present. "Yes he is. Well, your father and James were so close. They did everything together. Me and Lilly would get upset cause they spent more time with each other than us." The guys were quiet, listening. I smiled, encouraging her on. "Lilly was, how to put this, fiesty but very reserved. She wasn't the first to raise her hand, but if called upon she was smart."

"But Joe, well...he was the playboy. He never slept around, but he was a flirt. When he asked your mother to go steady, it shocked everyone. Your mother was over joyed. They had dreams. He held her up, and she anchored him down. His was like James, using constantly. But when he turned 18, he cut back a lot for Lilly's sake." She picked up her cup again and tucked her legs under her. "She was younger than your father, about a year and a half I believe. But one day, they didn't show up to school. We figured they just decided to skip. But a few days went by, months, a few years. We all heard rumors they'd married and had children. But none of knew for sure." I was content with the knowledge I was receiving from Evelyn. "Then I came home, my son snuggled up with you."

Her smile lit her face up as she rubbed my hand. "It was like I was seeing your mother all over again, my best friend." Her words made me feel good. "I know today has been eventful, but you guys are all half asleep. Go to bed, and when you get up tomorrow, which is Saturday, I'll make breakfast and we'll figure this out then." I yawned and stretched. "Awesome." Reid said as we all stood and went our separate ways. Apparently, all he guys had designated rooms. Evelyn was the first to go into her room, then it was us. "Night you guys." I hugged them all and kissed cheeks. Pogue, Reid and Tyler went into their rooms. Caleb stood beside me, quiet. I was standing in front of the room I had last time, though I didn't sleep in it long.

"Mati, do you want to stay with me?" I slowly nodded and he draped his arm across my shoulders as we walked to his room. When we walked in, he shut his door behind him and turned the lights on. I got to get a good look at his room. It was neat and masculine. Simple furniture. Mostly dark woods and black wrought iron things. I liked it. He had a large DVD collection, and large T.V. For a moment, that shyness started to creep back into me. He yawned and peeled off his coat. I couldn't help but watch, while trying not to. Caleb saw me blushing and smiled. "You have seen me in less." I gulped and nodded. "That's true." My voice was shaky. As he took off his belt, I slipped out of my shoes. Then I grabbed the bottom of my hoody and peeled it off. My back was towards Caleb. I head a zipper and I froze. I peeked around and he was standing with his back to me, in his boxers.

My heart began thudding hard, I swear he was going to give me a heart attack eventually. I looked down at myself. I still had my corset top on, and Reid's gloves. I sighed. "Can I borrow a shirt?" Caleb made a 'mmhmm' sound and he held out a shirt for me. I turned around and took it. I stopped though when I saw the look on his face. It was something I really couldn't place. His lips were relaxed, eyes heavy but calculating. My brain started buzzing. I swallowed a lump in my throat and gently took the shirt. It was one of his shirts I loved on him. The black tee. I smiled shyly. "Do you mind?" He was snapped out of his trance. "Oh, sorry." He blushed and turned around. I was able to separate the Velcro...but I couldn't reach the zipper between my shoulder blades. I groaned and remembered why I never wore this shirt. I could always put on, but never take it off without help. I growled as my arm was in an unnatural angle, swaying trying to get to it.

"Damn it." I hissed and Caleb chucked. "Need help?" I felt butterflies. "Please?" I heard him walk to me and felt his hands on my back. He rested one hand on my shoulder while he used one to slowly pull it down, I noticed he was a lot slower than need be. My heart was beating me from the inside out. Caleb trailed his fingers behind the zipper, making me break out in goosebumps. I held my hands at my sides, squeezing so the shirt wouldn't fall off. As I fidgeted with my left hand, I felt his class ring. My stomach flopped, I was his girlfriend. And usually, boyfriends and girlfriends...in these situations...I gulped. My breathing was fast. I felt extremely nervous. What if he wants to...? And I'm not ready! I didn't notice he had stepped back. "You okay Mati?" His voice was soft. I took a breath and nodded, looking back at him. "I'm fine." My face, I'm sure, was beet red.

He raised his eyebrows. "Alright." He turned around and I let the corset fall to the ground before I pulled the tee shirt on. My hands were shaky as I undid my jeans and slid them down. I was thankful I had worn my boy shorts like undies. They were a nude color. I always liked them. His shirt came down a good six inches or so below my butt. "Alright." He turned around and smiled. "Sleepy?" I nodded. "Yes sir, I am very tired. Mentally exhausted." His brown eyes reflected mine. "I agree." He turned the bed down and I slid in. He walked over to the wall and flicked the light off. My heart was just starting to relax when I felt him slide into the bed. I was laying on my back, he was on his side facing me. I scooted up against him. He was always so warm. I sighed got comfortable.

After a few seconds, he laid his hand on my stomach. My eyes shot open, staring at the ceiling. I peeped over to Caleb, his eyes were closed. I was going to explode. I don't know what I should do! A part of me wants to ignite something, the other part wants me to back away. I took a deep breath, and turned on my back, pushing myself flush against him. His breath caught and he wrapped his arm around him middle. He was tracing patterns on my hip bone, over the bottom of my tattoo. It felt soooo good. This warm tingling shot through my body. I could feel the calluses on his finger tips making electric shoot through my body. I couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped my lips. It must have been this that bought me a one way ticket to staring into a pair of brown eyes. I was on my back again, he was looking down at me from his side.

"Mati..." My chest heaved. "Y-yeah Caleb?" His hand came up to my face and touched my jaw, where he trailed it to my lips. "May I kiss you?" I gulped. "You know you can kiss me Caleb." He smiled, shyly. He moved his hand to behind my neck, cradling my head. "Have you ever kissed a guy, besides me?" I blushed furiously. "No..." Caleb's eyes darted from my eyes, to my lips. Slowly, he leaned down and brushed his against mine. I relaxed a little bit. Then when he came back for another kiss, it was different. He held his lips over mine for a moment, then shifted his angle. I felt his other arm wrap around me and pull my body closer to him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, my body shook. I was a nervous mess. But nervous in a good way.

As he began pretty much massaging my lips with his, as I tried to keep up, I felt something hot and moist touch my bottom lip. Instinct took over. I opened my lips slightly and his toung slid over my bottom lip. I was in heaven. I sighed and pulled him closer. I was getting the hang of this. I repeated what he was doing, and soon we were making out. Our toungs rubbing and sliding against each other and our lips trying to get more. I heard him make some kind of noise that sounded like a 'mmm' and a moan. I blushed. We didn't speak. The silence was too precious. After a few minuets, he slowly pulled away to look down at me. Caleb's eyes roamed all over me. His blanket was draped over his lower back, which was lifted up off of me. He was supporting himself on his elbows. I saw his muscles flex, his face in serious thought.

"Your a natural." He joked and I playfully smacked him. "Thanks for the lesson." Caleb nodded and yawned. "I'll give you more later on. Right now, lets sleep." I snuggled next to him as he laid on his back, so I laid my arm across his chest. "Caleb...thanks for mot pressuring me. I was afraid you'd want to...you know." He smiled and shook his head. "No, well not yet. I told you, slow and steady. You have to be absorbed in small portions to get the full effect. I..I love you Mati. I mean it." I smiled and held onto him tightly. "I love you too Caleb." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Night baby." He whispered and I closed my eyes. He said I love you. With this thought, I drifted off and fell into a peaceful sleep. When I woke up, Caleb was staring down at me, grinning. "What?" I said groggily. "Oh nothing, you just looked so cute with your face all pushed together." I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, the sun was too bright. He laid on top of me above the covers and buried his face where he knew my neck was. "Mom made coffee, pancakes and bacon..." I grinned and rolled him off of me to get the door. He burst out laughing as I went to walk out the door. "Um, Mati?" He asked, I stopped and looked at him. "Yes?" He held up a pair of his shorts. "Might want to put these on?" I blushed and realized I was in my undies. "Oh, yeah." He smiled and walked over to me and as he handed them to me, kissing me sweetly.

"Now hurry up I'm starving!" I nodded and held his hand as we went downstairs and greeted the rest of the household. The sweet smell of breakfast sang to me as I all but took off at a run towards the table. "Morning you two." Pogue smirked. "Long night?" I blushed and flipped him off. "Shut it Pogue, and no." I smiled at Caleb, he always tried to protect my honor. They all were in either sweats of pj pants. None of the guys had shirts on. I thought it was funny. Evelyn then appeared out of nowhere and plopped to huge plates down and went back for a pitcher of coffee. Each plate was stacked high with pancakes and the other with bacon. "As they say, Dig in!" She said happily and we all helped ourselves. "Oh my god, so good!" I mumbled between bites. Caleb agreed.

"Thanks Evelyn." Reid said and she smiled. "Glad you guys enjoy a good breakfast. You have an important meet tonight if I'm correct?" I groaned. "I had forgot all about that!" They all nodded. "For real." Tyler sighed. "We got to be there in four hours to warm up." Caleb added before he took a swig of coffee. As the other three sons and Evelyn spoke to eachother, catching up, Caleb looked at me, and smiled. I saw a faint blush. I followed suit in the blushing department, but held his gaze. We were caught up in each other. He mouthed 'love you'. I grinned and mouthed 'love you too.' I was about to peck him on the cheek when I heard... "Ohhhhh! How sweet!" Evelyn chirped and Caleb frowned. The guys laughed and I rubbed my eyes. "How sweet." Evelyn winked at me and I giggled, Caleb clearly red about being called out on a sensitive moment.

"Anyways, I'm full." He added and the rest of us followed close behind. We all played a few hands of Texas hold em before we got ready and took off towards Spencer. I rode with Caleb, of course. "So, what are we going to do when we see Chase?" Caleb shot me a look and then shrugged. "Really don't know Mati. Try to act innocent. Like nothing happened." I nodded. "He wants to get to know us, let him." Caleb challenged. "We'll take his ass down." I sighed and wished I could be as confident as he sounded. I pulled out my cell and dialed Sarah's number again...and like late last night, nothing. "Voice mail again?" Caleb asked, more concerned than last night. "Yes..." My voice trailed off as a feeling of something horrible accumulated in my chest.

**Short Chappie. **

**I kind of got stuck tonight writing this, a touch of writers block foggin my head.**

**Aww...mushy moment 'tween Caleb and Sweets. **

**Love, **

**Illy**


	13. We Just Begun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant. I just like to meddle. I do own my OC's. **

**Chap.11**

**We Just Begun**

The swim meet went without a hitch. I finally got to relax my jaw from gritting my teeth, trying not to just grab Coach Browns clip board until his brains hung out his nose. I think it was even harder for Reid, he had to stay on the far side so he wouldn't hurt him. I told Caleb I'd stay in my dorm tonight. He argued, of course, but I told him Reid and Tyler were just down the hall if I needed something. He looked me in the eyes and was dead serious. "If anything, I mean anything happens you go get them, and call me okay?" I nodded. He stood in my doorway, looming over me. I slumped into him for support. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll be fine. Love you." I whispered as he lifted my head up and gave me a heart-stopping kiss. "Love you too. Make sure you lock your door...oh and make sure Reid's number is on speed dial..." I grunted and gave him a 'shut up' look.

His face softened. "Sorry. But Hey I got to get going. I'm going to go talk to my father about some stuff okay?" I nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. He pulled away and winked. "I'll call you early in the morning okay? Oh and congrats on getting Captain." I groaned and snorted. "Thanks...miss you already." I called after him and he chuckled as he rounded the corner. I giggled and shut my door, locking all three dead bolts...courtesy of Caleb and Reid. I swear, sense all this happened, they might as well put my in a cage and cover me up. I knew they are just concerned, honestly, I was scared. I got out my cellphone and tried Aunt Sarah again. I was about to throw the phone across the room when she finally picked it up. "Hello." I sighed with relief. "Hey, how come you haven't called me back?" She groaned and I noticed why, she sounded horrible. "Honey, I have been sick. I was in the emergency room all last night. My throat is sore so I haven't felt like talking. I'm sorry Matilda."

I plopped down in front of my keyboard. "Its okay. I was just worried. I got some good news!" I perked up. "Whats that?" She sounded curious despite her hoarse voice. "Caleb asked me out." She giggled. "Thats awesome! So hows that working out with Mr. Wonderful?" I smiled to myself and stared at the keys in front of me. "Wonderfully. He gave me his ring to wear. His mother and dad loves me!" She gasped. "He took you to meet his parents!" I nodded, and got excited. "Yeah, awesome people." She coughed and I heard her weezing. "Wow, you sound terrible. Did they write you a prescription or anything?" Sarah grunted. "Yeah, but tis not helping, I'm thinking about going back. Maybe tonight, I don't know yet." I was worried now. I hate seeing people get sick, I had to watch my Dad waste away. "Well, promise me you will." She 'mmhmm'd and I sighed again. "Alright, well I'll let you go. Rest up. I love you."

She coughed again. "I love you too honey. I'm so happy for you. I'll try to come up soon and spend a week or so up there." "I'd love that. Bye for now." "Bye honey." She hung up, and I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't about to mention what I had found out. I didn't care if she was in on it or not, she has been a wonderful Aunt and I wasn't about to kick a gift horse in the mouth. I cleared my throat and began pecking around on the keys. I have always loved the piano. I haven't had much time to play lately, but tonight was the perfect opportunity. Within minuets I was playing Sound of White by Missy Higgins. I was so concentrated, when my cell phone went off, I jumped. "Damn it." I cirsed as I looked to see who it was. It was Reid.

I smiled and flipped my phone open. "Hey you." I said and heard Tyler whine about something in the background. "Hey Sweets, you hanging in there?" I growled. "Did Caleb put you up to checking up on me?" He snickered. "Kinda, but I wanted to call and make sure your okay." I sighed and gave up trying to play right now. "Well, I'm wonderful! Can you and Baby Boy come and hang out with me for a while?" I heard Reid asked Ty if he wanted too, he must have nodded or something. "We'll be right over." I hung up and unlocked my door. A minuet later they walked through the door. Reid was in his black pajama pants and a gray hoody, Ty had on one of his basket ball shorts and a wife beater. I smiled and hugged them both. "Hey guys." They smiled and hugged me tightly. They were masters at hugs. "So, you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Tyler shrugged, "Don't matter to me. Mind if I grab a pop?" I shook my head and he got a Sprite out of my mini fridge. "Can you guys believe I made Swim Captain? They actually voted for me?" I huffed up and said kind of bitterly.

"I know! What was they thinking?" Reid said sarcastically as he slicked his wet hair back. "Your the best swimmer on the girls team. You should have know it was coming." I grunted and rolled my eyes. "I still don't want it." The boys nodded. "Well, I wouldn't either. To mush responsibility and pressure." I shot him a look and frowned. "Thanks a lot." He smiled and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, what did you and Caleb do lat night?" I felt my jaw drop at the question Baby Boy asked. I turned blood red, and Reid tried to ignore us. "None of your business!" Ty smiled widely. "Uh huh! You naughty Scarlet you!" I shook my head, catching Reid's eyes. "Nothing! Grr! We went to sleep! I'm not ready for all that yet. We're taking it slow." Reid nodded. "Good. You should take it slow...then speed it up a bit." My eyes got wide as Reid bent over laughing. "Just kidding Sweetness!" I crossed my arms, trying to be mad...but fell into the giggles.

After a few hours of just joking about people in our classes, homework and a movie, we were all half asleep. I chuckled at Reid doing this half enthused impression of Kate, but felt my eyes drooping. I tried to fight it off, but before I knew it, I was asleep. Again, it felt like moments later I was waking up. I was still exhausted. The sun was shining through my window, I squinted my eyes. I sat up and I was alone. Someone had tucked me into bed. I smiled and argued with myself to get up. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:58 am. "Too early." I moaned as I laid there for a moment in the warmth. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ I jumped up and stumbled to my phone which was on charge. **Caleb Danvers. **I smiled and answered the phone. "Good morning." He didn't respond nearly as enthused as I had. "Mati, you in your room?" I frowned. "Yeah, why?" He sighed. "Stay there okay? Make sure your door's locked. I'll be over in a few." He hung up. Thats weird. I shut the phone and the doors were already locked.

I sighed and brushed my hair, which really needed washed. I threw it into a messy bun and grabbed a water out of the fridge. My stomach was in knotts. Why had he acted like that? I was worried. I paced until I heard a knock on my door. "Mati!" It was him. I sighed and unlocked my door, he strode in. "Thank god your okay!" He said, as he fidgeted with his right hand. I smiled and hugged him. "Why wouldn't I be? Whats the matter?" Caleb sighed and shut the door. "I just got worried is all. You didn't answer earlier." I didn't notice he had call. "I'm sorry, I just woke up. I didn't know." He nodded. I went to hold him to me, but he hesitated. It was for a split second, but I noticed it. I suddenly got this feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. Caleb never hesitated to hug me or hold me.

I took a step back and looked at him speculatively. "You okay?" He nodded, and smiled. His smile was forced. He was lieing. I gulped. "Alright. Want something to drink?" He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." I shrugged. I was going to ask him if he wanted to get some breakfast when my phone went off. I held it up. **Caleb Danvers**. "How the..." I whispered to myself...then fear hit me full force. I couldn't let it ring. "Who is it?" Caleb asked. I gulped. "Tyler." I sneakily answered it. "Hey Tyler!" I said cheerfully. "Mati?" "Yeah I heard, so how's everything?" I looked at the Caleb standing in front of me and smiled. The Caleb on the phone got the drift. "Your not alone are you." I giggled. "No, silly. Yeah, I'd love some help with that home work, I suck at math." I heard a door slam on the phone. "I'm on my way. Get out of there!" He said worried sick. "I will, I'll tell Caleb. He's right here." I gave him what I could and hung up. "Sorry Caleb. Ty wanted to know if I needed help."

"Okay. So have you gotten a hold of Sarah yet?" I nodded. "Yeah, she was sick." He frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that sweety." I was trying my best not to give myself away. Caleb never called me sweety. Baby, yes...But not sweety. I knew it was Chase. Caleb had told me those with power were capable of anything. He extended his arms and I stepped into them, I even sighed to sound like I was relieved. It took Caleb about 15 minuets to get here from his house, maybe 10 if he stretched it. I felt what should be warm and loving arms, but were forced, wrap around me and squeeze. We were quiet. I went to pull away, but he held me in place. I placed my hand on his chest. "Caleb." He smirked. "What?" I shrugged and tried to push away, but he held me still. My heart rate started to betray me. I felt one of his hands slide up my shoulders to my face as he cocked my head back to face him. His eyes weren't warm. "Kiss me." I gulped. No, I can't. Not Caleb. My thoughts repeated. I needed to get out. His face got blank. "Kiss me Matilda." He was a little more aggressive. I went stiff. I had to. "Okay, jeez, don't be so demanding."

I cringed as I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his. I was going to pull away, but he held my hand in place. He started kissing me. I stopped and he bit my lip, drawing blood. I moaned and he backed me against a wall. "Kiss me now!" He yelled and I nodded. His eyes were cold, I shivered. I felt tears sting my eyes as I kissed Chase back. Though he looked like Caleb, I could feel the difference. His hands began roaming all over my sides blindly as he forced his toung in my mouth. I groaned, disgusted, but I encouraged him on. He had me vulnerable. I was open for anything. I closed my eyes, trying to be numb as I forced myself to kiss him back. I could taste my blood. It was faint. He lifted my hands to his shoulders. "Leave them here." He demanded. I nodded. I saw Caleb's beautiful lips mile ruefully as his hand grabbed my ass. I went stiff, I couldn't take this.

Gathering all my strength, I brought my knee and nailed him in the balls. HE doubled over and I booked it towards the door. "Bitch!" He choked out and the door slammed in front of my face. The locks fastened. "No!" I screamed. I pounded on the door. "Help! SOMEONE!!" I was crying and I felt a cold hand turn me around and strike me. It was Chase's face that grinned. "Hello my pretty!" He said in a sing song voice as he picked me up by my hair. I screamed and hit him wherever I could reach. "Stop it!" He struck me again in my mouth, I felt my lip split. "I hope you like spiders!" He giggled sarcastically. I felt something crawling all over me. I looked at my hands. I was covered in them, I flailed as he threw me on the ground. I rolled and tried to crush them, it wasn't working. I could feel fangs and legs all over me. They were getting up closer to my face. "HELP!" I screamed, they invaded my mouth. Within seconds everything went black and I passed out.

I was in a dark place. I was just existing. No senses. Just existing, if felt like forever. Finally I heard voices. Worried and panicking voices. I wanted to move, or say something, but I couldn't. There was a beeping sound too. I knew exactly where I was, a hospital. I slowly started to feel something warm on my left and right hands. I didn't move though, my feeling was coming back to me. Then my eyes, I could see the bright hospital lights show through my eye lids. My hearing was good, and them my taste came to me. My throat was dry, sore, and I had this taste in my mouth that made me shiver. "Mati?" I heard Caleb's voice and I squeezed my hands as I opened eyes. "Hey." All four guys crowded around me and touched my arms or hands. "How you feeling?" Pogue asked as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I shrugged. "Like shit."

Reid smiled despite himself. Caleb asked them to leave for a minuet. I tried to smile, but felt my busted lip start stinging. "Don't smile, your lip is..." Anger rose to his eyes as he touched my hair and pushed it back. "He beat you up...and I wasn't there..." His voice broke as his eyes watered up. "I'm sorry Mati. I tried so hard." I felt tears stinging my eyes. "Don't cry, please." I begged as I touched his face and wiped tears away. "I knew it was him. I panicked." He shook his head. "No, you tried to fight him off. I walked in when you were thrashing on the floor." I shivered. "Spiders." He nodded. "It was an illusion that plays off your senses. Your body thinks its real." I nodded and kissed his hands. "Don't blame yourself. Did you at least find out what he wants?" Caleb sighed and nodded. "Power. He wants us to Will him our powers or..." I didn't understand.

"Or what?" His face was dark, but lightened. "Don't worry about it okay? We got this under control." I was pissed, he wasn't telling me anything. "Caleb stop lieing to me!" He closed his eyes, then opened them. The look he gave me was a plea. "Please..." I gave in and nodded. "Can I go back to my dorm at least? I don't feel like I got anything broken." He thought about it for a moment then stood. "I'll get the nurse then take you home okay?" I nodded and stood, wincing as the blood rushed to the sensitive parts on my face. I was in a hospital gown. Ugh. I was trying to figure out some way to help Caleb. He was just too damn nice to let me worry. He didn't have to finish what Chase threatened. I knew what would get to Caleb...me. So as I slipped the sweats on they had ready for me, I was trying to formulate a plan. _I! could shoot him. But where would I get a gun? I could run him over...no he's good at car wrecks. Damn it _I felt helpless as I sat in the empty chair and rubbed my temples. This was not going to be easy...at all.

I closed my eyes and the idea of any of them being hurt or worse...I couldn't bare it. They were everything to me. Tears prickled my eyes. If they die, I might as well be killed too. I saw the night replay in my mind of last time I stayed with him in his room. The sound of his voice, his breathing, that gentle calloused touch...his love...my throat constricted. I can't lose him. We just begun.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry its short. **

**I'm racking my brain atm.**

**Hope its a good read.**

**Love,**

**Illy**


	14. No Longer Protected

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, just my O.C.'s and their stuff. **

**Chap. 12**

**No Longer Protected**

Next day after my last encounter with Chase, I was here in bed. Tyler was laying beside me, texting Wendy. Caleb and Reid appointed him my bodyguard...a.k.a...babysitter. I rolled my eyes when he giggled. He was obviously feeling better, he and Caleb had it out when he wasn't invited to the throw down because he hasn't ascended yet. I stood up and walked over to my mirror. I had a black eye and my lip was still swollen. Fury raged inside of me. I still cant think of a way to get at Chase. Tonight was the big night. Apparently they were all meeting at the Putnam Barn at midnight to settle this once and for all. I told Caleb this wasn't a good idea because they have no clue about how far his powers reach. I also told him about the feeling I had about this...Of course, hell bent as they are, they just waved my concern off and told me three to one was almost unfair for him. I growled at my reflection, cursing myself for not being a tactical thinker. I brought my left hand up to look at Caleb's ring.

The jewel on it was red. Like blood. I shivered. Hopefully the blood in him from his father and his fathers...his Father! I gasped when the thought occurred to me. Tyler looked up at me as if I had grown another arm. "You okay?" He asked. I had to get him out of here long enough to sneak away! I smacked my lips. "I'm starving!" I grabbed my stomach. "Will you go and get me something to eat? I don't have anything in here." Ty gave me a speculative look, I kept a strait face. He must have decided I was being truthful cause he jumped up and slid his phone into his jeans pocket. "Sure, what do you want? They have pizza and something else downstairs in the student cafe." I shrugged. "Which ever looks tastier." He smiled, then frowned. "Don't go anywhere, or Caleb will kill me okay?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Baby boy." He blushed a little and slid his shoes back on. "Be back in a moment." As soon as he walked out, I grabbed my wallet and keys. I was already dressed in my usual. Jeans and a teeshirt. I slipped on my Echo's and checked the clock. 10 till Eleven. I gulped. Now or never. I walked out of my room and quietly shut the door. I ran down the hallway full speed and slid a few feet when I heard someone coming. I plastered myself against the wall and it was a girl on her cell. I sighed and took the steps two at a time going down. When I reached the bottom and was about to pass the Cafe, Tyler was chatting Ms. Wendy up in person. I smiled to myself and rushed past. Once I was outside and in my car, I noticed I was shaking. Oh great! I started the Judge up and pulled out. I remembered how to get to the Colony house. Bad part, I had to drive past the Putnam barn.

Pogue had told me they were going to be at Caleb's till last minuet, so I wasn't too worried. I shifted gears and sped down the road. I was going 70 when I skidded to slow down and whipped violently into the Colony House driveway. When I saw it in view, I stopped and shut it off. I ran to the door and pounded on it. "Gorman! It's Matilda!" I heard someone rushing down the stairs from the inside. He swung the door open and I sighed. "Sorry, I know it's late. I have to talk to James!" He nodded and ushered me in. "He's up." I heard him as I rounded up the stairs and burst into the sitting room where James was reading in front of the fire. "James!" I let out, breathlessly as I collapsed in front of him. His brown eyes looked startled and worried. "My dear, whats wrong?" He rasped out.

"I know I shouldn't come to you like this...but I assume you know where Caleb is?" He nodded and looked deeply sad. "Yes, he's fighting the Pope boy tonight." His face was ashen, the same expression Caleb gave when he was worried. "I know you might not understand, but I just have this terrible feeling about whats going to happen. I feel like I should be there!" My eyes were brimming with tears as he touched my hand and held it. "I understand. I feel the same... I tried to talk him out of it, but he knows what he has to do...He's a Danvers." I nodded and looked at my hands. "I know that, but...I'm so scared that he wont come back for me. That none of them will." I choked up and held my face in my hands. "Do you love him?" James spoke after a few moment's pause. I looked up at him, he was holding my gaze. "Without a doubt. He made me feel normal, like I was worth his love." He smiled and closed his eyes. "He's out there, willing to die to keep you safe, would you do the same?" I nodded, "Of course I would! Rather me than him!"

His gentle smile faded. "Then thats all that matters... Like I told you before... You stay strong, and he will too." I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant. "I know, but what can I do?" James closed his eyes again, his wrinkled face sagged as he relaxed in thought. "Your love ties you together. And with the Corey blood running in your veins from your father, use it." I shook my head. "Only the men..." He scoffed. "Child listen to me. You have it. Not like the men, but you have a connection with those you love. Tap into that and tell me whats going on!" He ended with a growl. I jumped a bit at how strong his voice was. "How do I?" He sighed. "Think of you and him tied together with millions of threads. Search him out in your mind." I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I followed his instructions.

I thought of me and him, laying in his bed. I imagined his fingers leaving silky ties between us. I focused on him harder. My head felt light as let the strings get longer and longer. He was getting farther and farther away from me. The threads were turning into ropes, but I felt them attached to something even though I couldn't see him. Then I felt a tug, like when your fishing and getting a bite. I pulled and began moving forward. I was zooming past trees and the stars were a blur above me. I was getting wet. Was it raining? I focused harder when I felt myself start to get too caught up in the scenery. When I saw the barn coming into view, I heard yelling and things breaking. I was coming towards the barn wall and squinted, but I didn't hit it. I opened my eyes and saw Pogue helping Reid up. Reid was limping badly and was bloody. I felt my throat constrict.

Then there was Caleb. He looked menacing, but tame compared to Chase. Chase was laughing and him and Caleb dived at each other. When I saw him grab my boyfriend by the throat and hurl him through the barn window, then was followed by both boys, I jumped out of the connection. My chest heaved as I started crying. James grunted, anxious. "Well?" I cried. "They are...Chase is strong. I don't think..." I wiped at my eyes, it was futile though. I was shaken that I had actually been able to do that, and worried sick about Caleb and the other Son's. James was quiet. He looked worse than I was sure I did. He touched my face and his eyes swept over my face. "He is so lucky to have you Matilda. He'll be okay because your going to make sure of it." I swallowed and was trying to understand again.

"What do you want me to do?" He frowned and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Did he ever explain...the Willing of power?" My eyes grew huge and I shook my head. "No! James, no...Caleb needs you." He frowned. "Caleb has been on his own for a few years, he has all he needs." He patted the side of my face gently. "What about Evelyn?" I was pulling any excuse out of my panicking head. "I am just a sore reminder of what used to be...please! Do this for me!" He demanded. I was shaking, "I..." He smiled and smiled. "He won't hate you." He had read my heart. I was scared Caleb would blame me. "What if I can't save them?" James smiled. "Love conquers all, it pulls out strengths we never knew we had." I was about to use my I refuse speech until I felt a cold pain shoot through me. I grabbed my chest. "Caleb..."

James stiffened. "We can't wait any longer or it'll be too late." I weezed with the pain and couldn't argue for the life of me. "I, James Danvers, will my power to..." Thats all I heard before I felt my body light up with flames. I was out of my body for a moment. My eyes burned, I rubbed them as the pain began to ebb. As soon as it had come, it was gone. I looked at James. He was still. Eyes shut, and he looked peaceful. Tears spilled over my face, I didn't bother to wipe them away. Gorman had came upstairs. He gasped when he saw me. I frowned. "I tried to argue..." He shook his head. "You need to get to him now!" I nodded and ran down the stairs. I felt new, like I had a static charge. I climbed into my car and started it up. I looked into the rear view and my breath hitched, pitch black eyes looked back at me. It's not time to gawk, I reminded myself as I spun out of the drive way towards the Putnam Barn. Where it all began. I felt strong bitter feelings ripple through me. History was not going to be repeating itself tonight. I floored it and shifted, going over 100 now. Normally this speed would frighten me, but my face was stone and my grip iron on my steering wheel. I was going to kill Chase.

When the barn came into view moments later, I geared down and slammed to a stop. Despite my new upgrade, I was afraid. What if I wasn't strong enough? I didn't even know how to use these powers! I growled and got out, slamming the door as the rain hit me. I heard groans and stopped. "Well, to think, you were so confident Caleb. Shame we couldn't be friends huh? But I would prefer to be the only one with powers left. Poor Reid and Pogue, they wont know when they die. They are out cold. Shame you wont be as lucky..." He paused. "Oh, and your pretty little girlfriend, I like how she tastes...I might keep her around for entertainment purposes." I heard Caleb yell and a bang and clattering noises. "You wont touch her!" I heard him scream as another thump and I clenched my fists.

I took a deep breath and kicked the barn door in, I did my hands like I had seen Caleb's that night. Both pairs of black eyes looked at me in shock. Chase more so than Caleb, Caleb looked scared. "You wont touch him again Chase if you were smart!" I growled and ran for him, lunging. "No!" I heard Caleb yell, but too late. I had Chase against the wall by his throat. Chase was smiling. "Well, well, well...what do we have here? The covenant's first woman to have powers." I squeezed my hands, seething. "Damn right, and now you wont get to see the end of this happy story." I brought my other fist to hit him, but was knocked back. "Honey, please." He smirked. I shook my head and stumbled to stand up. Warm hands grabbed me, steading me. "What the hell are you doing here?" Caleb growled.

"Not right now okay?" I hissed as I pushed him down. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had something inside of me, scratching to get out. This was a blood thing. I felt static collect in my hands as I looked at them. Balls of energy. "Wow, little girl has got some tricks. Wanna see mine?" He did the same and hit me square in the chest. I fumbled back and tossed mine at him. He dodged one, but got hit with the other. Mine were nothing to his. I ran behind a beam. What the hell am I doing? Chase began throwing random balls there and there. "Oh, your not getting scared are you?" Yes, I am. I thought to myself as I felt tears well up. _I am sick of being afraid. Sick of being pushed over. Being the protected_. "Looks like betrayal does run in the blood. Huh Caleb?" I heard Caleb groan with pain and heard a loud thud. Silence. I slammed my fist against the beam, It gave. _It's time to be the protector_. I jumped out and sent multiple energy balls his way as I made my way to Caleb. He was still, but breathing. I sighed but then was tackled through the wall and we landed outside.

I tried to crawl away from him to put some distance in between us. He had a firm grip on me as his black eyes leered into mine. "Mm, I think I like it here on top of you Corey!" I snarled and kicked him off. We both rose and began our assault with energy balls. One hit me, burning me. I was getting knocked back, foot by foot because I couldn't hold my feet in the mud. Water was making it harder. I tried to think of something, then I remembered James' words. Love conquers all, it pulls out strengths we never knew we had. I gritted my teeth and relaxed. I saw Reid and Pogue laying next to psychotherapy, covered in mud and drenched. I thought of Caleb in the barn. I thought of my parents and James. My achy body felt rejuvenated. I was going to do end this now. I smiled as Chase brought up his hands, ready to strike. My cheerful expression infuriated him. Then he threw them.

My smile left me as I held out my hands, concentrating on catching them. I felt the force hit me, it scooted me back, but indeed I had them under control. I smirked. With my own gift, I added to them and screamed. I hurled them back at Chase. His eyes grew large them he was sent flying back wards. I got ready for another attack. He stood up and came at me again, shooting them off one after one. I caught each and everyone of them, until it burnt too much and I had to send them back. This time, he froze as the two massive balls hurled towards him .He tried to move but they were too fast. He went back through the barn and it hit something. I heard a loud hissing sound. I felt relived, then realized Caleb was still in the barn. I panicked as I rushed in. I held my arm up to protect my face from the flames. Caleb was starting to come too, but not soon enough. I squeezed past a wobbly beam and reached out for him. "Caleb! Caleb wake up!" Wood panels were starting to fall, the hay bells going up. I heard that hissing sound and saw old propane tanks stacking in an old stall. "CALEB!" I screamed as I finally reached him.

He groaned and opened his eyes. His brown eyes took me in, muddy and wet. "Mati..." His was still loopy from the hard hit. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist and took his hand in mine. "Stand up Caleb." He nodded and tried to, but was wobbly. "This place is going to collapse. Try to hurry." I walked his past the hay bells and he moment we were about ten feet from the barn, it exploded. I threw him down and covered him the best I could. The force and heat of the flames hit me. I held my eyes shut tight until I felt the heat wave stop. His arms were tight around me. I was shaking as I leaned up to look down at him. My torso was keeping the rain off his face. He looked worried, but managed to smile.

I smiled down at him and touched his face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Caleb's chocolate brown eyes stared into my still black ones as he touched my face. I felt tears slide down, landing on top him. "I didn't want this..." He nodded. "I know. I felt it happen. I knew you would come, but I hoped you wouldn't." I frowned. "I couldn't just sit back and wait." "I know. So did he." I took a moment to study his face. It he had a black eye, swollen cheek bone, busted eyebrows...I cringed. "He really hurt you." Caleb reached up and rubbed my face that was dripping water all over him. "No, I'm fine." I smiled, despite my stinging lip. "You know, the black eyes suit you." I frowned and leaned down to kiss him. When our lips touched, I sighed. He's alive. The guys are okay. I'm okay. Caleb's fingers pressed me down rougher on top of him.

I groaned and deepened the kiss. It was a desperate kiss, to make sure I wasn't just imaging this. It was starting to hurt but I didn't care. His fingers were knotted in my hair, I was trying to shield him from the rain. After a minuet of reminding each other that we were okay, head lights and a loud engine pulled up and highlighted us. I had forgot about Tyler! He jumped out and was livid. I looked up and smiled. Caleb turned his head and looked...then looked at me. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you! What the hell!" He was about to scream until he saw the barn and me on top of Caleb. His face went from angry to w.t.f.. "What..." Caleb groaned and we stood up. "Well, apparently she got away from you." He brought up to Tyler. HE pointed to me and then to the barn. "Sweets...you?" I shrugged and motioned towards Reid and Pogue. "Lets get them out of here." He wanted to ask but Caleb cut him off.

"They need to go to the hospital." Tyler threw up his hands and we drug the two into he Hummer. Ty took them, and me and Caleb stayed behind to put out the flames. After the barn was nothing but ruble and smoke, we searched. "I don't see any sign of him Mati." He called from the other side of the barn. "Me neither." I kicked over a piece of plank. We gave up and walked to my car. His mustang was destroyed. "Your car?" He nodded. "apparently, Chase got impatient." I shivered. "Lets not talk about him anymore okay?" Caleb smiled down at me and he hugged me. "I love you. I mean it. I underestimated you." I smiled and leaned up to meet his lips. "I would have done the same thing. But, your father..." Caleb nodded. "He did what was right. He believed in you, ya know. He told me last night you were special. Dad told me to never let go of you."

I sniffled and smiled into his chest. "He was a good man, I wish I had gotten to know him better." Caleb kissed the top of my head. The night sky was dark and the cold wind was freezing us. "Come on, lets go meet them at the hospital. I'm sure Reid is worried sick." I touched his face once more, feeling the softness I had fought so hard to keep alive. "Alright." I sat in the passengers seat as he hopped in front of the steering wheel. When we pulled out, I didn't look back the the blackened mess. I was new again. I looked over at Caleb. My heart and soul. The air I breathed. I smiled as I felt his gaze on me. It was a silent understanding. We were in it for the long haul. I looked back out the window. I was really apart of them now. Apart of the Covenant.

**Okay, I was really on the border about giving her the powers, or Caleb getting them.**

**I like it, but...I hope y'all do too. I'm not trying to make her just like the guys, I just felt for her character development, she needed this. Have patience please. wink**

**Please Review! **

**Love!**

**Illy**


	15. Gentle Touches

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, just my o.c.'s **

**This chapter is a bit graphic, if you are uncomfortable with that, you might want to wait for the next chapter.**

**Chap. 13**

**Gentle Touches**

The next week went by smoothly. We reported to school as usual, with a few curious stares from the other students. Kira didn't give me anymore mouth because she knew I would cut her from the team. Oh, and the Captain thing isn't so bad. Because of my soreness, we didn't get through to regionals. No one was mad though. We had told them we all had been in a bad accident. They bought it. Brown just simply patted my back.

"Next year then?"

I was now sitting in the lunchroom beside Caleb, talking to the guys. Pogue and Reid were just fine, except Reid had a broken rib and a few stitches. Pogue walked away with a mild concussion and Caleb just got tenderized. I was out of the conversation while I was looking each of the Son's over. Each one had fought. Each one had defended me. I felt like I was worth a million bucks. I was indeed lucky. "So, life is normal once again huh?" Tyler said. We all nodded, but I was a little hesitant. We hadn't found any trace that Chase was dead. "For now." I whispered. They all knew, but we hardly spoke of it. "Well, lets make the best of this, alright?" Pogue stated and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me away from Caleb. His greenish almost blue eyes met mine as he swooped me back like he was trying to seduce me. I was grinning as he leaned down and whispered so Caleb wouldn't hear. "So when you going to ride...my bike?" I burst out laughing and he chuckled. I patted his chest. "When you get one big enough." He playfully pushed me away and grinned. "Your getting better with those comebacks girlie." I was going to respond before Caleb wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, tell me about it." I smiled and gave him a quick peck.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "So, my hero, are you going to let me take you out for that dinner?" I giggled and nodded. "Definitely." He slowly kissed my neck, sparks flying through me. When he pulled his lips away, the bell rang for our next two classes. Caleb sighed and helped me up. I stood and looked up into his brown eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We walked hand in hand down the hallway. I interlocked my free arm with Reid's. I looked over at Reid and squeezed his hand. "Love you Reid." He smiled down at me, flashing that sharp smile. "Love you too Sweets." He bent down and kissed my forehead, before he shuffled ahead of us into class. "Usually that would bother me..." Caleb said, I looked worried. "I'll stop..." He shook his head.

"If you would have seen how hard he fought, and how much he took..." He trailed off. "He loves you. Like you said, special connection." I nodded and followed him into our math class. The rest of the day went by slowly as I waited for tonight. When I got to my dorms, I turned my closet inside out looking for a dress. Sarah had bought me one for a special occasion I haven't worn yet. When I found it, I quickly slipped into it. It was a simple black dress that reached to my knees. No shiny ribbon or anything, just simple. Caleb liked simple, I think. So did I. I slipped into a pair of black and white stilettos. I actually dared to use a small matching black purse. It was big enough for a little cash, lip gloss and my Drivers license. Ahh, I thought about what he would be taking me in. His mustang had been demolished. He's been driving his mothers Benz the past week. I smiled to myself. I had the perfect gift for him. Those cars were just sitting in storage...I would give him one!

After I got ready, I called Sarah. I never told her about what had happened. She would have freaked out. I didn't plan on telling her. Mostly cause I didn't want to know how she got around to becoming my aunt. So when she answered, she sounded a lot better. "Hey honey!" I smiled. "Hey Aunt Sarah! Whats up?" She groaned. "I'm cleaning the house. It's a wreck!" I giggled. "Well, I got a favor to ask."She stopped and took a breath. "Sure, what is it?" I smiled as I applied my gloss that finished my make up. "Well, you see Caleb was in a bad accident and totaled his Mustang...so I was wondering if you'd care to take a road trip down here..." I could see the look on her face, complete joy of conspiring. "Which one did you have in mind Matilda?" I grinned. "The silver one." She squilled, "I have been dieing to drive that one! Wow, this is one hell of a gift. You must really like him huh?" I sighed softly and sat down, staring at his ring. "I love him."

She giggled. "Well, I am so happy for you. He's going to love it. How bout I take my vacay tomorrow. I should get there by Monday." I nodded. "You can print out a map offline cant you?" She mmhmm'd and I clapped my hands. "Okay, call me when you get into Ipswich. We can't let him see it." "Oh I love being sneaky!" I giggled and heard a knock on my door. "I gotta go, Caleb's here to take me out to dinner. Love you!" "Love you too!" I hung up and put it in my purse. I was nervous! Grr, I always get nervous. I unlocked the door and opened it. Caleb Danvers took my breath away. He was in a nice white dress shirt, un-tucked, sleeves rolled up, and a black tie. His black slacks and dress shoes looked amazing on him. I must have gasped cause he gave me a rose. It was bright red. "Do I look bad or something?" He asked, looking at himself and pulling at the shirt. I shook my head. "Hell no."

I smiled as I took the rose and smelled it, lovely. Thats when he took me in, he had a similar reaction. I smiled and blushed. "Hold on a second." I laid the rose on my bed and came back out, locking the door. "Mati, you look beautiful." I smiled and kissed him. "Well, I must say you clean up mighty fine yourself Caleb." He smiled and his brown eyes lit up. I swear, I never got sick of looking into them. Most people aren't impressed by dark eyes, but his would change minds. They lit up his whole face. One glance from them and I melt. I felt his hand take mine as he walked me outside and opened the black Benz door for me, and even held my hand as I sat. I was loving this. He was such a gentleman. I made sure my dress wasn't riding up before he got in. I couldn't help but smile thinking of how surprised he was going to be Monday morning.

As he drove us to Salem, I held his hand like I always do. We were silent. Listening to my Secondhand Serenade c.d. I left in here yesterday. Usually guys hate this kind of music, but he never said a word, just hummed along with it. My favorite song came on. I never told him about it, but he smiled and turned it up. "This one is your favorite, right?" I smiled. "How did you know?" He shrugged and squeezed my hand. "You always get a smile on your face when it comes on. You mouth the words and hold my hand a little higher." I blushed. He always noticed everything. It was hard to realize about five months ago I was all alone. I had no one aside from Aunt Sarah. The I bumped into him in the hallway. A silly thing, but thats when he had won my heart. When he picked my books up and saw past the glasses and unsure glances. Caleb had knocked sown every wall of insecurity.

I never thought I would have such passion for someone. But Caleb was everything I loved about this world. I didn't care so much for the past anymore, I was only concerned for the future. A future filled with him and the other Son's. I felt tiny tears wanting to escape my eyes until I forced them down, I don't want to ruin my makeup. I just closed my eyes for a moment and began singing along with the music.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.  
__  
I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
__But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

As I sang to myself, heidly rubbed my hand with his. A few minuets after the song was over, we pulled onto the side of the road. He put money into the meter for an hour and a half, then he led me into a quaint little brick building. It didn't look like much from the outside, but the moment he led me through the door, delicious smells of lit candles and fresh flowers assaulted me. "Wow..." was all I could manage as we waited at a small table, and a small man in a suit and tie came to us. "Reservation name?" Caleb rested his hand on my lower back. "Danvers." The man's face lit up. "Oh, hello Mr. Danvers. This way please." He looked at me and smiled, then back to him once he sat us. "What a lovely young woman you brought." I blushed and Caleb nodded. "The prettiest." I giggled as the man nodded and rushed off. I took a second to look around.

There wasn't many tables available. Maybe fifteen, tops. They were all spread out to give the customers privacy. The small round tables were draped with a silky cream table cloth that touched the floor. There was a small flower arrangement on each, along with a large white candle that stuck out in the middle of the flowers. "Do you like it?" Caleb asked, the candle light playing beautiful shadows on his face. I nodded and reached for his hands. "This is...amazing. Thank you so much." I smiled widely and he kissed my right hand. "Your very welcome. My mom and my dad used to come here when they were dating." I nodded. "Wow, this is so romantic." He nodded. "After dad well, got old, me and mom would come here on blues night and talk about everything. That's before she developed a bad drinking problem. She's gotten better though, as you can tell."

I understood, he had told me about it a few days ago. "Well, it means that much more for you to bring me here." Caleb was going to say something else until the man came back. "I'm sorry, I'm Joseph. What would you two enjoy this evening to drink?" Caleb smiled. "Ladies first." I grinned. "Sweet iced tea would be lovely, with a little lemon." Caleb agreed. "I'll have the same please, no lemon." Joseph smiled and scurried off. I giggled. "Wow." Caleb chuckled and sighed. "So, I was going to go with Pogue to Boston tomorrow and get another car. You want to come with us?" I froze, then relaxed. "Well, can we wait till Monday after school?" I didn't have to give a real reason, and he nodded. "Sure. What do you think I should get?" I shrugged. _I know what your getting. _"Well, what has caught your eyes lately?" His face went into thoughtful mode. "I was thinking maybe getting another Mustang. I don't know, I don t want something too flashy. I gulped. The _silver_ one, it was flashy. Very flashy. "You'd look good in flashy." I smiled and he grinned sheepishly.

"Really?" I nodded and crinkled my nose, pushing my glasses up a bit. "I think its the hair." Caleb chuckled and rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Flashy huh? Maybe a red mustang then." I shrugged. I was worried now. Maybe I should have Aunt Sarah bring down the mini coupe. I thought of him driving it, and shivered. No. "So, you looking forward to your senior year?" I was pulled back into reality. "No. Your not going to be here. Off to Harvard." He frowned. "Well, I was thinking of taking a year off before shuffling off to Harvard." I smiled and shook my head. "No, you should go! It's Harvard Caleb! They just don't wait around. It's a big deal!" Caleb looked humored. "They will wait for me, I'm a legacy. Mom and dad both went their. We make considerable donations every year. They will be happy to wait." I lifted my eyebrows then snorted. "Well in that case."

We laughed about it and Joseph came back with our teas, which were in decadent deep wine glasses. "Do you two know what you want?" Caleb nodded and motioned to me. I scanned the menu. "I'll take the chicken Parmesan." Caleb cleared his throat. "I'll take the steak tips and noodles please." Joseph bowed and hurried off again. "You'd think there was a fire." I joked and Caleb took a sip. "Wow, that tea is good." I lifted my very cold glass and saw the lemon bobbing in the top. I took a sip and shivered. "Mm hmm." We ate dinner and he picked up the tab, I didn't even want to think about it. As we walked out, he stopped me underneath on of the old timey streetlights. "Did you have a nice time?" He asked and I smiled, hugging him. "The best. You have spoiled me." I felt him pull me closer and hug me tighter. "I can't believe I am already this insanely crazy about you." Caleb whispered and I rubbed his back. "Dido."

He opened my door for me and I slid in. He got in and before he started the car, he looked anxious. Nervously scraping his index finger on the steering wheel. "Matilda?" I looked up at him. "Yes?" He looked ahead, then looked at me. "Do...do you want to go home with me?" He blushed and my heart began pounding. "If you don't, I'll take you back to your dorm...we'll watch a movie if you want." I knew that this was _it_... _The_ Big It. He was giving me a way out. A choice. Warmth filled me. He loved me enough to do this. I blushed and took his hand for a moment. "We can go back to your house." I whispered. My heart making it hard to breath. Caleb looked at me for a moment. A small smile appeared, then he started the car. We took our time going back to the manor. We listened to the radio, thinking about what would happen later.

I don't know about anyone else, but I was a nervous wreck already. I know he didn't say what I was thinking, but I was pretty sure by the way he said it, thats what he was thinking. I began going over how it might happen, what to and not to do. I was even chewing on my lip I think. I was shaking even. Caleb, I'm sure noticed, but he didn't say anything. When the gates swung open and he lazily parked the car, he took a deep breath and got out. I grabbed my purse and let him help me out. He shut the car door and he unlocked the back door they all used. When we were in the house, he locked it back. I was trying to calm myself down. Caleb never let go of my hand, and never rushed. He led me slowly up the grand stairs, and down the hall. "Where's your mother?" I got the gumption to ask. Caleb smiled. "She's in Boston for a weekend with some old colleagues until Monday afternoon." Relief flooded through me, no awkward early morning confrontations.

When we reached his bedroom door, he stopped and looked at me. He touched my face, pushing my hair behind my ear. He placed a soft kiss on my jaw. "Are you sure?" I took a breath and looked into his eyes. They were highlighted by the moonlight shining through the hallway window. I nodded. He leaned down and captured my lips. I felt his arm encircle me and he pulled me tightly against him. Caleb cradled my head as he kissed my lips. It was a long, closed mouth kiss you see at the end of old black and white movies. My stomach flipped. I felt a slight electric charge, was he using? I pulled back for a moment, and his eyes were black...but still held that soft expression. I looked at him curious, but my silent question was answered when he pushed his door open and I about collapsed.

There was three candles lit. Simple white candles. He had strategically placed them perfect. Each giving just enough light before it faded out and the other took over. He led me in and closed the door behind us. "You...did this?" I asked, unable to barely speak I was so moved. "Yeah. Call me corny." I shook my head and smiled. "No, it's the most thoughtful thing..." Caleb's embarrassed face relaxed as he took my purse, and sat it on his dresser. I gulped. This was it. No turning back. The flickering lights made the shadows of the random objects dance and jump. It felt unreal. When he stood infront of me, he leaned down and kissed me. It was different from the kiss minuets before. It was telling me that this was going to be wonderful. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Caleb gently rubbed my bare shoulders. "Wait a second."

He got down on one knee and for a second I panicked. No way. Then my breath returned when he lifted up my ankle and removed my left shoe, then my right. I smiled at the tenderness he was showing. He gently squeezed my calfs and stood back up. I know my face must be red. He looked at me while he slid out of his shoes and kicked the to where mine were. I giggled a little as his not so smooth move. Caleb caught my humor and grinned. "If you want to stop..." I nodded. "I'll tell you." He nodded, seriousness back. He rubbed my face, before he took my glasses off. He placed them beside my purse. I couldn't stop smiling now, my nerves settling a bit. His warm hands found mine as he brought them up to his tie. I grabbed it and tugged it loose. It came effortlessly off. The hollow of this throat was exposed, I could see his heart was fast like mine. Slowly, kind of shaky, I unbuttoned his shirt. His breath remained even, his eyes never left my face. Caleb was always anticipating my move by my facial expressions.

Though, I have seen his chest countless times, it never failed to amaze me. I pulled the shirt open. The white stood out against his skin. Slowly, I placed my palm against his chest, over his heart. It was indeed pounding. "I'm nervous." He whispered. I looked up at him, this new revelation brought to life. "Why, you have done this before." Caleb nodded. "Yes, but, not like this. Not where it mattered. I never felt like..." He placed his hand over mine. I understood. This was us, taking it up a level. Exposing ourselves. He shown in a new light then, he was vulnerable like me. It was comforting. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Caleb let it fall, he didn't bother to pick it up. He gently turned me around and pushed my hair to one side, and began kissing my neck. I relaxed under his kisses, feeling his lips work wonders, occasionally tasting and gently nipping. That familiar fire began pulsing.

I leaned my head back as he un zipped the side of my dress. I paid no attention as he removed the hand holding it up, and it fell down. When the air hit my chest, I sucking in a breath. He chuckled softly. Caleb trailed soft touched up and down my back, following my spine, to the band of my panties. I swallowed hard. Gently, he turned me back around and he got his first look at me topless. My cheeks lit afire as his eyes took me in. His face was soft and he placed his hands on my hips. "Perfect..." He whispered before he found my eyes again. I was fighting the urge not to cover myself up. His hands stayed firmly on my hips, as he captured my lips. He was more feverish this time, so was I. Our lips were everywhere, trying to savor everything. I needed to do something. I knew he was waiting, but he was letting me work at my pace.

I trailed my hands down his chest and stomach, over the muscles that flexed under my touched. I smiled, was he trying to show off? I shook it off as I reached for the button and zipper. His mouth went slack for a moment, as my fingers dipped into the band to unfasten the button. He came to again and stepped out of the jeans when they fell to the floor. Caleb was in his boxers, me in my black boy shorts. I gazed at him. He was a piece of work. I let my eyes drift down to his thighs, and noticed his arousal. I gulped and he lifted my face up to his. He touched my lips with his. "It's okay. I love you, I wont hurt you." I nodded and felt his bare chest against mine, electricity flooding me. My body was singing for him. Slowly, he walked me to his bed, which was already pulled down. The cotton sheets felt soft under my bare back. I shivered before they warmed up with my body heat.

Caleb crawled slowly up my body until he was towering over me. My hair was wildly over my shoulders, he swept it aside and leaned down, kissing my collar bone and working up to my mouth. When we kissed, he slowly brought his hands up to my breast. I sucked in a deep breath when I felt his finger tips gently pass over it. I guess he loved this because he smiled. "Your so sexy when you make that sound." I couldn't smirk or anything, his touches were working magic. After a few moments, his hand wasn't so soft, more demanding. I moaned under him, then he slid down, taking my nipple into his mouth, using his other hand to rub and pinch my other one. My hips bucked up, and heat pulsing. He came back up and kissed me. I was frenzied.

I needed more. He go the message and hooked his fingers in the band of my underwear. With one swift tug, they were joining our pile of clothes. I sighed, he was up on his knees, looking at me completely naked. I bit my lip, crooking my finger. He groaned and covered me, we were kissing so heatedly, I wouldn't be surprised his steam was pouring out between kisses. I ran my hands down his sides, where his muscles were flexing with his movements. I tugged his boxers down to his knees, and he rolled onto his side, kicking them off. My eyes grew wide at him. He was...Wow. Caleb blushed and pulled me to him, "Your blushing." I whispered and he smiled. He wasn't denying it. He pulled the covers up so we were covered. I felt his hand gliding over my stomach, before it reached the point between my legs. I closed my eyes. His fingers gently probed, before he stuck one into me. I moaned, but he cut me off with a kiss.

I felt his other hand sliding my legs apart while he touched me. His thumb found my nub and began rubbing, while he thrust his finger in me. It was a delicious combination. He began to slow down as he added another finger. It stretched me a bit, but it felt wonderful. My chest was heaving, my hips raising to meet his hand. "Ohh..." I let it slip out as he moaned and began leaving nips and wet kisses all over my chest. I was strangling the sheets under us. He stopped for a moment and he whispered. "Hold on a second Mati." I felt the bed shift. I was wondering what he was doing until I heard the beside drawer squeak open. Oh, duh! I smiled to myself as I gave him a moment. When he returned to me, he kissed me deeply. "You ready?" He asked, worried. I nodded. "Very much." I tried to make him comfortable. His hands ran down my sides and brought my legs up to around his waist, "like this.." He whispered. I caught Caleb's gaze as he poised himself above me.

He made sure I was comfortable. I felt his hand find mine and he interlocked our fingers. He was balancing on one of his elbows. Slowly I felt his hand slide along my folds, he slid his two fingers in again, mush deeper, while his thumb rubbed my clit. My back arched as he crooked his fingers, hitting a certain spot which made me see stars. I squeezed his hand as a moan crept past my lips, and the candle's flames shot up violently. Caleb stopped, trying to hold back a laugh. I grinned and then he slowly began sliding in. His now free hand joined with my other one and intertwined. The grin washed away that was on his face, he was trying to take it slow. After a few moments, he stopped. Caleb's eyes found mine. I lifted up to meet his lips, nodding. With a groan, he pushed in all the way. My eyes went shut as I adjusted to the full feeling. It was uncomfortable, but I knew it was normal. He held still, holding me up to him. Caleb's breath was ragged as I felt my walls clamping and relaxing around him.

We waited for at least a minuet. Then I wiggled, it wasn't hurting. "Okay.." I said and I laid back down. He shifted and crawled up a little farther, kissing me again. Slowly, he pulled out, then pushed back in. I felt a small sting, but ignored it, encouraging him. Before too long, we were in rhythm and were panting. Right as I felt my climax hit me, I looked into his eyes, which were now solid black, I felt mine turn too. Then when the waves hit me, I heard something far away break. I was drifting in bliss. I felt the arms around me twitch and turn erratic, before warm weight fell on top of me. Caleb's face was in the crook of my neck. I was coming down from my pleasure high while he was still on his. I studied his face. His eyes were closed, lips parted, sweat was lightly apparent around his hair line and forehead. I smiled, kissing his lips, delving into the sweetness. Immediately he returned the kiss.

After he was back to earth, he rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. His hand was rubbing my stomach in a loving gesture. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his nose. "Better than ever."

**Wow, that took forever to write this the way I wanted it.  
****Is it hot in here or is it just me? Lol. But most importantly, I wanted  
****this to be special for her and him. I tried to make this as real as I could get it.  
****Hope it pleases the masses.  
****Love,  
****Illy**

**Authors Note: **

** Sorry that its hard to read Fairy, but its alot easier for me to write in a hurry without breaking for quotes.  
And the song Mati sings is Awake by Secondhand Serenade, it fits them perfectly I believe. Give it a listen sometime. Oh, and don't forget about the BANNER CHALLENGE!! smile**


	16. Big White Bow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant, just play with em a bit. I do own my OC's.**

**Chap. 14**

**Big White Bow**

The next morning, or should I say afternoon, I woke up to a pair of deep brown eyes watching me. I smiled widely, and stretched. "Morning." He whispered as he waited for me to stop stretching, then he leaned over and kissed me. "Morning to you too." I giggled as I realized we were still quite nude. He pulled me on top of him and I draped my chest over his. I looked over at his clock, 12: 45. "Oh, I slept in huh? How long have you been up?" Caleb smiled. "Sense 11 something. I couldn't talk myself into getting out of bed. I wonder why..." He acted all innocent as he peeked under the covers. I playfully smacked his arm and kissed him. "Last night was just...every girls dream about her first time." Caleb's face lit up and he rolled us to our sides, so we could talk. "Well, it ate at me all day yesterday. I didn't know if you would be ready for that yet."

I laughed a little at his insecurity. He was propping his head up on one elbow, as was I. His gaze was intense on mine. I felt impish again, next to his broad shoulders. "Was I...I mean did I do okay?" Caleb's eyebrows rose and he laughed. I frowned, worried that I had done something. He saw my face and sobered slightly. He touched my face and kissed my forehead. "Well one thing is for sure, I don't think another woman will ever compare." I blushed and grinned. "Really?" Caleb nodded and smiled. I felt priceless then. I was going to say something when I heard my purse ring. "Damn it." I cursed as I flipped the covers back and stood up, wincing as the soreness hit me. I quickly grabbed my purse and pushed the clasp apart. I shot an apologizing look at Caleb and he looked amused instead of disappointed. Oh! I was naked! I smiled and checked the Caller I.D. **Aunt Sarah**.

"Hello?" She squilled. "You wouldn't believe how fast this baby flies!" I giggled and made my way back to Caleb. "Tell me about it." I slid into the warmth and felt his hand splay across his hip, causing my heart to race. "Well, at the moment I'm going 92...and its smooth as butter." I giggled and winked at Caleb. "Well whatever you do, don't wreck. Oh did you get everything that goes with that thing you got?" I heard her flick on the blinkers. "Yes I did. I already took care of everything. I left at like 6 this morning so if I don't stop, I could be there by midnight." I sighed. "Awesome. That would be perfect." Her smooth voice was very pleased. "So what are you doing right now?" I stuttered. "Umm, well I'm with Caleb." She didn't say anything, then Caleb cleared his throat. "Hey Sarah." She snorted. "He sounds like chocolate! Jeeze. Lucky gal, well I'll call you closer time." "Bye , love you." She returned the favor and I hung up.

I turned to Caleb and he looked very playful. "What?" I asked curious. "Well, let's just leave it with you can answer your phone naked anytime." I blushed and looked around the room. One of the ceramic vases he had that went with his room scheme was shattered, laying in thousands of pieces in the floor. I covered my mouth. "Did I...?" He followed my eyes to it and chuckled. "Oh yes." I bit my lip and cringed. "Sorry...couldn't help it." His brown eyes glinted and he leaned down and kissed me, hard. I gasp when I felt his excitement against my leg. Caleb held me against him for a few minuets before he sighed and pulled away. "We need a shower or we'll never get anything accomplished today." I burst out laughing and he stood, lifting me up bridal style. Apparently there was a bathroom connected to his room.

There was a huge shower, and a deep garden tub. The bathroom was done in black marble floors, and deep gray walls. It all came together nicely. He placed me on my feet and turned the water on, I gasped as it was cold at first, then warmed up. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Caleb poured some shampoo in his hands and motioned for me to get my hair wetter. I leaned back then stepped out of the direct water. He slowly massaged the shampoo into my hair. My heart was so swollen right now. It was one thing to go out of his way last night, but this? It was just like him. It was warm and intimate. "I love you Caleb." I said as I felt suds washing down my face.

"I love you too." He stated, like it was the simplest thing in the world. After we were both squeaky clean, I let out a sigh of relief as he handed me a robe. He hadn't wanted to have sex again...I was grateful, I was a tad bit sore. We stood in front of the foggy mirror and brushed our teeth and hair. I teased him about how he used gel to give it that little careless look I loved. He shaved and I pouted. I loved his five o'clock shadow. I was finished as I smiled and winked at him. His smile took up his face. "Hungry?" I nodded. "Very." He rinsed out his razor and got the last piece of unshaven skin. "What do you want to do? We could go to Muffy's and grab some lunch. They have a mean b.l.t." I thought about it. Mmm...bacon and tomatoes...yum. "Sounds great. What am I going to wear though?" Caleb smiled and looked cocky. "My clothes." I blushed.

"And what if I'm seen by three particular young men?" Caleb smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "I don't care. I'm with you and thats that. We can do what we want. Plus, I'm the boss." He joked, it reminded me of the song Bossy. I rolled my eyes. "And I'm the boss' Sweets huh?" He nodded and winked. "Damn right. Now lets go eat, I'm going to die." I followed him into his room and he handed me a pair of his sweat pants and a hoody. I was thankful for the hoody cause I didn't have a bra and it was hard to tell in a hoody. I think thats why he he gave it to me. As I slid the pants up and rolled up the legs and tucked them in up to my knee, I looked at our shoes. "Umm, Caleb?" He paused while he slid on a pair of jeans. "Yeah baby?" I shivered at that for a moment, loving the sound of it. "What about shoes?" He looked to our pile and nodded. "Right. Hmm. Well tell me what you want and I'll run in and get it. Then we'll head back towards the dorms."

"Sounds good." I was ready to go, barefoot. When we was going to walk out of the house, he opened the door and carried me, closing it behind us. I grinned as he sat me down on the hood, opned the car door and picked me back up to seat me. "Your incorrigible." He winked. "I try." We drove to Muffy's and he ran in to get some food. I watched him through the large windows, then his phone went off. I checked the I.D. It was Pogue. I knew he wouldn't mind if I answered it. "Hell, Caleb's Cell Phone, how may I help?" Pogue laughed and whistled. "Why, good afternoon Sweets. How is your day?" I smiled and looked at my hands. "Pretty good and yours?" He sighed, "Would be better if my bike would start up." I frowned. "I'm sorry Pogue. Caleb is inside Muffy's getting up breakfast...well...Lunch." He got quiet and laughed. "Oh, nuh uh!?"

I got a confused look on my face. "Nuh uh what?" He was still laughing, and took a breath. "So, how did your date go last night?" I blushed. "Fine, thank you." He made a mmm hmm sound. "I bet it did..." I couldn't help the smile that creeped over my face. "I mean it, you say a word..." I warned and he gasped. "You did! Oh my god! Lucky bastard!" He cursed and I giggled. "I wont say a word. Can you do me a favor when Caleb gets back and tell ask him if he can pick me up at the garage. I'm going to get a new bike today. I'm sick of this shit." I sighed. "Sure, it's on our way to the dorms." He grunted. "Awesome. We'll get the guys together and hang out or something. Maybe I can talk Tyler and Reid into going with me to Boston. I figure Caleb will be...unavailable tonight." I growled and Pogue giggled. "Love ya Sweets. See ya later." "You too P." I hung up and looked up as Caleb opened the door and handed me a warm paper bag.

"Two B.L.T.'s with one large side order of cheese sticks and cappuccinos." I smiled. "God you are awesome." I opened the bag and the yummy scents hit me. "Pogue called, wants to know if we can pick him up at the garage." Caleb nodded and took a sip of his cappuccino before backing out. Thats how the day went, we picked P up. Went back to the dorms and was assaulted with questions about how Reid had stopped by wanting to know if I'd want to play some guitar hero and I wasn't there. He has been worried he said, and I could tell. "I tried calling both of you but no answer." I blushed and Caleb shot me a guilty look, one that we both shared. The room went quiet, until Pogue started giggling, then Ty joined in. It took Reid a moment, then he turned flush red. "Oh my god! Caleb!" He yelled and held up his hands in a strangling motion. "I swear to god if you..." I put my hands on Reid shoulder's and hugged him. "Easy, down boy." Reid's beautiful blue eyes looked at me, sad. "I know, Sweets. It's just...uhhhh!" He made a nasty face. I looked offended. Then he back peddled.

"No, not you! Hell no, not you." He winked. "Just him...and you...ahhh!" He was being dramatic. I rolled my eyes. "Reid you have bedded more women than I could shake a stick at..." He groaned, then smirked. "True..." I rolled my eyes and smacked him up side the head. "But I love you none the less." He got my point and kissed my head. "But Caleb, I swear to god, you do anything to bring a tear to her eyes aside from joyful ones...we're going to fight bro." Caleb nodded, serious. I sighed and groaned. Men and there unusual ways. So as nightfall comes around, Pogue and Ty took off to Boston. Reid, Caleb and I watched t.v. In my room. Caleb excused himself to my small bathroom and Reid curled up to my side and looked down at me. "How was it?" I grinned. "I knew you'd come around." He shrugged. "It was...amazing. I didn't know a guy was capable of such kindness. Caleb was so...tender." Reid smiled. "The best way to do it. I would have done the same, your worth every bit of it. I'm glad he went all out."

I blushed, knowing Reid was serious. I checked my clock, 15 after 10. I was anxious. Hurry up, Aunt Sarah I though to myself. But, like clockwork, about 11:50 I got a call. I squilled and the guys looked at me, amused obviously. "Hello!" I chirped, she yawned. "I'm five miles outside Ipswich. Where you want to meet?" I had to think on my feet. "Park somewhere and call me okay?" She grunted and I hung up. "Hey guys! I'll be right back, I got to go do something really quick. You guys stay here okay?" They looked at each other as I grabbed my keys and slid them into the jeans I had changed into. I had kept his hoody on, though, but I put on a bra. "Where ya going?" Caleb asked, pouting. "I will be back in a few. Stay here please? Don't sulk..." I hopped over to him and laid one on him, ignoring Reid's groan and the pillow that hit us. I smiled and winked. "B.R.B."

I ran out and jumped into my car. I smelled that familiar Trans Am smell and shivered. "Missed you baby." I said as I roared the engines and took off. I called her cell and she was parked at a Seven Eleven. I sped up and got there in five minuets. I saw the silver car and her leaned up against it. I squilled and shut the car off, jumping out and hugging her fiercely. "Oh my god! I missed you!" She jumped up and down with me. "I know! I missed you too!" Her blond hair was pulled up onto the top of her head, slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had make up on which helped. Sarah had a nice body, she jogged religiously. Her baggy sweater and tight Capri pants looked adorable on her. She could pass for 20 or 21 easy. "So, hold on a minuet." She leaned into me and smelled the burgundy hood that said Swim Team. "Is that?" I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah..." Her eyes got wide and I groaned. "Later okay? We have to hurry, Caleb and Reid are alone in my room, and Reid's able to rip him apart." Sarah giggled. "I got this to go on top of the car.." She pulled out a huge white bow that stuck on magnetically. I mean huge, it took up the whole passenger seat.

"Perfect! Now, he can recognize my engine and he'll be looking for me. So, you can drive the Trans out front. I'll pull this baby into the side lot, he wont see it there. Then we'll run up and meet them kay?" She nodded, her eyes lighting up. "I'm so excited!" I nodded and switched cars, throwing her baggs into the Trans. She followed me to the dorms and I pointed where for her to park. She pulled in and I parked the shiny silver car in the middle of the half deserted lot. I jumped out and made sure everything was clean, and placed the bow on top of the roof. I squilled again and joined her at the doors. We ran upstairs and as I opened my door, the guys were about to come out. Caleb was yelling at Reid until he saw me and Sarah. He blushed and Reid smirked. "Hey guys!" She chirped and waved as I grabbed Caleb's hands. "I got something to show you." He looked from me to Sarah. "Hello Sarah, nice to meet you."

She smiled and hugged him. "You too, and this must be the naughty boy who wants to rock my world." I giggled and Reid blushed, but hugged her. "The one and only. So, how was your trip?" Caleb was seriously giving me some what the hell is going on looks. I smiled and led him downstairs, trailed by Sarah and Reid who had her giggling. We walked outside and I took a deep breath. "Close your eyes." His perfect smiled widened and he closed them. Sarah came up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Okay, come on." I led him by the hand. Reid followed and when he saw it, he gasped. "Your kidding me!!" I hissed at him. "Shut up!" I giggled as Caleb grinned. "What is it?" I laughed, "Not yet!" I pulled them a little closer and let go of his hand. Sarah kept her's firmly in place.

I leaned against the car and put the most relaxed look I could manage on my face. "Alright." I said, she removed her hands and he grinned, opening his eyes. I watched, holding my breath. I held my arms out like tada! His face froze. Caleb went to say something, then stopped. He covered his mouth and grinned. "Mati..." He questioned and I jumped up. "You like it?" He nodded and looked at Reid who was pretty much dry humping the air. "Dude..." He nodded. "I know." Caleb smiled and finally did something enthused. He jumped up once and grabbed me. "I love it!! Oh my god. But...what is it?" I laughed. "A TVR Tuscan. Not normally shipped to America, but it was one of Dad's toys. I was never going to drive it..." He cut me off. "Its, amazing! Oh my god." He ran his hand down the side of the car. "Holy shit...Mati...I can't accept this." I waved it off. "Yes you can! And you will. All you got to do is sign this." I held out the title. I handed him a pen, then he shook his head and signed it. I grinned and kissed him. "I love you." He said and I felt awesome. "Love you more." Caleb was grinning and Reid huffed up.

"Well, I guess right now wouldn't be a good time to ask where mine is huh?" I giggled and thought for a moment. "I do have a red Challenger that you might like..." He smiled and looked at Sarah, going for the kill. I poked Caleb and motioned towards them. "So, does that mean I get to go home with you?" Sarah's jaw dropped, so did mine. "Well, let me think about it." Reid smiled and she gave me look like 'he's crazy'. I nodded and rolled my eyes, watching Caleb examine the Tuscan. My heart fluttered, knowing he loved it. He pulled the ribbon off and handed it to me. "How do I?" I grinned. "Button." I pressed the button and the door swung open, "Nice." Reid said as he touched the car. Caleb hopped in, patting the passenger seat. "So, Ms. Corey, you ready for a late night drive?" I nodded and looked at Sarah and Reid.

"Take her to my room please Reid, and also...she's out of your league." He stuck out his toung as Sarah leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Be back soon, he might attack me...not that I'd mind too much..but I do have morals." Caleb chuckled and I hopped in. "Will do. Bye!" We took off. As he got used to the feel and the way she handled, we came back to the Dorms and he smiled. "I still can't believe this. This car must me...at least worth a hundred thousand." I smiled and kissed his hand. "Ninety two to be exact." His face fell and his stroked the steering wheel. "This is more than I should accept. I could never give something like this to you..." I felt tears spring to my eyes as I swallowed them down and tried to collect myself. "Caleb...don't you see? You have already. More so even. You have been nothing but loving and...this was the least I could do. You were willing to die to protect me." He smiled, woeful at the memory and I could swear I saw his eyes get a little misty.

"Dido." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. This was love. I smiled as Tyler and Pogue pulled in. They didn't notice us in the car at first, then Caleb honked an they looked closer. "What the hell?" Pogue asked as we got out. "Where did you get that?" I raised my hand. "It was a gift.." I was proud of this! Pogue shook his head and bit his hand. "Damn, I knew I should have got you before Caleb did." Baby Boy nodded and the guys examined the car. "Damn girl." I lit up as Caleb wrapped his arm around me. "Well, I guess I wont have to get a new mustang." P and Ty nodded. "We'd hope not." We all went upstairs and joined a flushed Sarah and a grinning Reid. I snuggled up to her and Caleb laid beside us on my side and held my hand. We all talked and Sarah began story telling about me from a few years ago. The guys laughed and Caleb was memorizing every detail. Then again, so was I. This was what life was supposed to be. I was truly content.

**TADA! Hope yall like it, I wanted this to be more light hearted **

**and show the closeness of the group. The car is a TVR Silver Tuscan. Give me a bit**

**to get a link up for a picture on my pro.**

**Hope you guys love it!**

**Illy**


	17. Only Young Once

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, just my OC's. **

**I want to apologize to SuperDani (whos the shizzy fo rizzy), she was sposed to beta this for me but I wrote this at like 3 in the morning and I got too excited. I have currently had the worse case of writers block. Hence whats taken me so long to update. Well, short chap but the next will be longer. Muah! You guys rock my world. **

**Chap. 15**

**Only Young Once.**

On Wednesday, the fourth day into Aunt Sarah's stay, we all decided after class we'd take her to Nicky's. She had to leave Friday. I had told her everything that was going on between me and Caleb and our new relationship status, which she took well. Too well actually. Even though I was just tickled to be in her company again, I couldn't help but think of how she fit into this elaborate scheme. She helped me pick out a simple halter top and skirt for tonight, and she wore a similar outfit.

"So, tell me Auntie...what's Reid been feeding you?" I shot her a curious look as she pulled up her jean mini. "Nothing, he just flirts with me. That's all." I gave her an accusing look. "He is 18, you know." I said teasing and she turned five shades red. "Stop reminding me or I just might..." I pretended to gag and shook my head. "Uhh, best friend and aunt going at it...no.." Her light brown eyes lit up in amusement. "You can't be all 'oh sex, nasty!' now I'll remind you!" I stopped brushing my hair and blushed, harder than her. "Tou che" She snickered and as we were finishing up, a familiar knock sounded on my door.

"Come in!" I looked up as I was sliding into my Chucks. Pogue and Caleb edged in around Sarah who was applying last minuet make up she didn't need. "Hello ladies." Caleb greeted and gave her a warm hug, then enveloped me in a soft kiss. "I would say where's mine but I think Matilda would kill me." Sarah joked and Pogue held out his arms, pouting. "C'mere Sarah..." She snorted and leaned in and kissed his cheek. "All your getting young man." I smirked as Pogue faked wiping away tears. "So you guys about ready to go? Ty and Reid got a head start on us." I checked over myself and nodded, looking at Sarah.

"Lets go! Time to get my drink on!" She hooted and I giggled. "You and me both!" I interlocked my arm with hers we left the boys lagging behind us. "What?" Her brows scrunching. "Nicky loves me, free alcohol." She snorted and I gestured towards my cleavage. "I don't wear these just for him I'll have you know..." I pretended to whisper as I heard Caleb grunt. "Uh huh." I looked back at him and winked as we got to our cars. I stood beside the Tuscan waiting for the driver. "So, I guess you have to ride with Pogue here..." Sarah looked at his new street bike, red, shiny and reeking bad boy.

"Your only young once.." She whimpered and he nodded. "Damn right." Caleb and I watched as he slid the helmet on her and plopped his on. "Now hold on tight..." I was amused to the up most when I saw her straddle the bike behind him and wrap her arms around him. She gave me the thumbs up and they took off. "Wow." Caleb said and I nodded. "She's just as bad." I watched them disappear before I heard the engine purr. I felt a warm touch against my bare knee. I looked over at my boy friend who looked absolutely devilish with his grin.

"So, she'd leaving Friday right? I mean I love Sarah..." I got the gist and blushed. "Yes. You busy Friday night?" He put the car in reverse and smirked, looking over into my eyes. "Now I am." I giggled and we peeled out. The past few days I haven't had much alone time with Caleb, I missed his intimate kisses and that night about five nights ago rushed back to me. I felt the blood go into my face and his hand squeezed my hand. "What are you thinking about?" I shrugged. "Nothing." I grinned and he looked sideways at me. "Liar." I tried to look serious...but I cracked. "I'm glad you don't read minds." He let him mouth fall open and gasped. "That bad huh?" I winked.

It was quiet for a few moments and I felt him use a bit, then he guffawed. "Oh, wow. You should almost be ashamed..." I shot him a look. "Cheater!" His eyes went back to brown. "and to think you ride Reid on him using for selfish purposes..." Caleb huffed up and we pulled into Nicky's. "Mmm hmm, this conversation isn't over Ms. Corey." He unbuckled and I followed suit. I went to open my door, but he whipped me around in my seat and planted one on me that made me dizzy. It was demanding and it sent shivers throughout my whole body.

His toung slid right past my lips and he teased my mouth and let me have some access to his, before he pulled away. I narrowed my eyes. "You are evil." He winked. We went in and I got the usual greeting from Nicky and the screwdriver he had ready for me. The rest of the group was playing pool. We met up with them and Sarah took her shot. I about spewed when Reid was directly behind her 'showing' her how to shoot properly. I knew damn well she could play pool, and good too. I rolled my eyes and sighed as Caleb stood behind me, wrapping his are around me. I loved it when he did this. Told all the other guys 'this here be my woman...'

"So, you get it?" Reid asked closely to Sarah's ear, pushing her long curly blond hair out of the way. "Mm hmm, thanks." She purred and I cleared my throat. I walked over to her, trailing Caleb and Reid walked over to the other side to take his shot. "Jail bait." I whispered and she smacked my arm. "Shut up! I feel bad as it is..." She picked up her beer and took a swing. "You can always get drunk and let him take advantage of you." Caleb teased and she waved him off. "Can it." We all continued on like this the rest of the night before we decided we were ready to go back to our places.

"C'mon Sarah." Pogue grinned and my slightly drunk Aunt hopped on his bike and put the helmet on. Pogue hadn't drank I had noted, neither had Caleb. He wasn't a big drinker. She held up her hands and did the rock on sign. "Lets do this! WHOOOO!!" Pogue looked at me and I hung my head with shame. "Be careful." He nodded and slipped his helmet on. I was incredulous. "What am I going to do with her?" I asked Caleb. He shrugged. "Well, she's having fun. By the way, have you asked her about your mom and dad?" I groaned. "I don't want to. She loves me. I love her. I'm not worried about it." He opened my car door. "Fair enough."

We headed back towards the dorms, where Sarah was pretending to drive Pogue's bike. "Vroooooommmmm!!" Poor P, he looked like he should stop her, but was fighting back laughter. Ty and Reid pulled in right after we parked. Reid got out and saw Sarah. "Oh no..." He whispered and walked towards her. "Sarah, honey, what are you doing?" She looked up and took off her helmet. "I wanted to drive, but Pogue wouldn't let me...so when we got back, he did!" Reid gave me the same look and I sighed. "I don't know..."

"Okay, come on you. To bed with ya." He picked her up and she giggled. "Oh do behave..." I gasped and shook my head, grabbing her arm and pulling her down. "Better let me take her, otherwise you might get jumped." He winked. "I wouldn't mind." I shot him my trade mark 'shut up' look I have adapted from Caleb. "Alright, jeez. You'd think you were jealous or something." He said that a little to hopeful and Caleb scoffed. "Riiight." I nodded and winked at Caleb, motioning for help as she stumbled up the stairs.

"I'm sorry you guys. Too much to drink I think..." I giggled. "It's okay Sarah. Let's get you into your pajama's and in bed. You'll be fine." We all got her into bed and we all sighed. "Covenant one, Sarah none." Ty joked and I sighed, quite tired myself. "Yeah..." Pogue nodded, stretching. "I'm going to bounce. Its going to be hell having to wake up in...5 hours to go to class." I groaned and leaned against Caleb and Reid. "Let's all just skip tomorrow. Seriously. We'll take Sarah to Salem or something." Caleb shook his head. "Let's let mom meet her." The guys got quiet, and I looked up at him hopeful. "Really?"

"Sure. I'll go to the store and we'll have a cook out." Pogue answered for him. We all grinned and agreed. "Big step, family meeting family." Reid teased and Caleb blushed, slightly. "It is big." I yawned and groaned again. "What time should we be down Caleb?" I asked as I toed out of my shoes. "How about 3. Gives you two time to rest and for Sarah to sleep it off..." As if right on que, Sarah snorted loudly in her sleep and we all laughed. "Well, night you guys. Till tomorrow." Ty mumbled and I hugged him and Reid good night. Pogue came next then my beloved Caleb.

"Night baby." I smiled and accepted another perfect kiss. "Mmm...night." I mumbled and he reluctantly left me. I locked my door behind him and changed, scooting Sarah over and falling asleep.

**Sorry so short but I'm lacking in the update department.  
Next Chappie will definitely be longer. **

**Love you all!**

**Illy**


	18. Through The Fog

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant. Just my O.C.'s.**

**Special Thanks to SuperDani for being the best Beta EVER and helping me with this story. She's inspired alot in this story with her brilliant opinions. And thank you to all the REVIEWERS!! You guys motivate me! MUAH!**

**Chap. 16**

**Through the Fog**

I woke up about fifteen after ten the next morning. I felt wonderful, though I doubt Sarah will when she gets up. I sat up and rolled out of bed. I looked at my cell and found a few texts. **Morning baby. Call me when you get up. I Love you.** I smiled to myself and scrolled down the the next one. **Is Sar okay? Give her a good morning kiss for me. **I rolled my eyes and texted Reid back. _**I will not, and neither will you.**_ I smiled and clicked 'send'. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair. Buzz. Buzz. I grabbed the phone and opened the new text. **Easy, down girl. j/k. **I snorted, knowing if he had the chance he'd take it. **If you say so. Gotta get ready. Ily. C ya later. **I sent it and picked out my outfit. Caleb's mom had taken me shopping once last week and she picked some nice, more proper attire for this time of year. I ignored my phone for a moment and pulled out my favorite of the outfits.

It was a pair of khaki Capri's and a pretty floral pattern top that had a v cut neck and the sleeves ended at my elbows, where they flared out. It was something you'd wear to a more upper class outside dinner. I got the low heel pumps she chose and laid it all out. I smiled and was satisfied. I picked my phone back up. **Me too. Ily2.** I set it down and grabbed my robe and headed towards the showers.

When I came back, Sarah was digging in her purse for a Advil and was cradling a bottle of water. I smiled and took the towel from around my hair. "Morning Sunshine!" Her brown eyes shut and she forced a smile. "Oh, what a glorious hangover." She looked at my outfit and checked the clock. "Where you going?" I winked and nudged her suitcase with my foot. "We are going to a cook out at Caleb's house. He wants his mother to meet you." Her eyes got big. "Wow, damn it!" Sarah cursed and hopped up, only to grab her head and groan. "I need a shower, coffee and breakfast." "I'll take care of that while your in the shower. Here's my robe." I stripped it off and handed it to her, grabbing my under things.

I strapped into my bra and undies, then stepped behind the door as she walked out. I dialed Ty's number ans waited. "Hello?" I smiled to myself. "Morning Baby Boy, can you do me a huge favor?" I heard him doing something, then a large bang. "Sure, what is it?" I sighed. "Your a life saver. Can you run down and get Sarah some breakfast and coffee? She's hungover." He chuckled. "Room service coming right up." He hung up and I slipped into my clothes. Bless Ty's heart. He was such a kind guy. I glanced at my calendar. It was Thursday, November 2. His birthday was in exactly two weeks. I gulped, he'd ascend. My mind was working on the thought and I forgot about him.

Knocking reminded me and I swung the door open. "Hey you!" He smiled and handed me a Styrofoam food box and a large coffee. "Morning. This good? I got her a little bit of everything they had on the hot bar." I peeked in and saw eggs, a pancake, sausage, bacon, potatoes, a biscuit and a small separate thing of gravy. "Damn, it's perfect. Thanks Baby Boy." I took it and kissed his cheek. "Love you for it." Ty blushed, as always and gave me an accusing look with his soft blue eyes. "You better love me all the time, I'm the only one who doesn't make aggressive attempts at seducing you Sweets." I giggled and winked.

"What if I wanted you to?" He froze, not expecting my comeback and grinned. "Your horrible. I think Reid is rubbing off on you." I got serious, nodding. "I think your right. Thanks again Ty." He kissed my forehead. "Anytime sis. See ya at Caleb's, Reid and I are heading down early to help out." I noticed how he called me sis. My heart melted. "Alright. Bye Baby Boy." I watched his brown hair bop down the hallway past various students, then settled on Sarah strutting towards my room. All the guys stood, gawking as she pulled her towel off her hair, shaking it dramatically. I smirked. She's worse than Reid. I laughed when she winked at a few random guys and jumped into the room.

"I miss doing that." She sighed and I shook my head. "Your going to give them a heart attack." Sarah snickered and smelt the food. "Mmm, thank you!" She took it and began digging in with the plastic spork. "Ty ran down and got it for ya." She made a mumbling noise as she sat in one of my beanie bags. "I'll have to thank him, and don't get mad at me for having fun Matilda, I like to re live the good 'ol days." I understood, I would too if I was her. "Definitely. Though, Reid is hell bent on sleeping with you." She burst out laughing, then frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why do I have to remember what I do when I drink? Wish I was like the lucky one's who couldn't."

"Yeah, cause the Vrooom incident, quite embarrassing." I pantomimed motorcycle handles and made a face. She shrieked and took a drink of her coffee. "I'm terrible. I don't think I'll be able to face them all." "No, I have done worse. Like the first day we met we went to Nicky's, remember I told you I had to go on the phone?" Sarah motioned for me to continue with her spork. "Well we get there, and I started dancing like a wild woman and I think I ended up punching Kira that night." She giggled. "Okay, I don't feel so bad. So, what should I wear?" I bent down to look through her clothes and picked out a pretty lavender shirt and jeans.

"Aww, thats my old woman shirt." I snorted. "That's the point. Plus, she's a bit formal and proper. Cool, but polished." She pouted and set the food down. "Alright. Can't be one of the young'ns today. Grr." She got dressed as I did my make up. Thankfully, she put little makeup on and looked more her age. Almost serious. Her eyes always held that playful glint and her pretty smile almost never left her face. At 2:20 we left. I drove us down the road and past the gates that welcomed those coming to the Danvers Manor. "Wow..." I giggled. "I know." We saw Ty's hummer and P's bike. "They are in the backyard I do believe."

We got out and walked the stone pathway and found Pogue over the grill, Ty and Reid throwing the football and Caleb talking to his mother about stuff. I smiled and was greeted with hugs and kisses from Caleb and Evelyn both. I was nervous because Evelyn knew that Sarah had no relation to me. Everyone knew about it, all except Sarah. But my worry was washed away as Evelyn enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed both her cheeks. "Sarah! How nice to finally meet you! The boys told me you are quite the woman!"

She shot me a worried look and Caleb winked. "You too Evelyn. You have a gorgeous home." They walked off and sat on pretty garden furniture under a large oak. "Mom's not going to interrogate her. Just ask her about little things women talk about." I nodded and kissed him quickly. "Good. I want to talk to her about everything, but I don't know how to approach it Caleb." He hugged me to him and kissed my head. "Understandable. I would wait till you feel the times right." "Yeah, thats what I was thinking." His deep brown eyes caught mine and twinkled. Ahhh, boy don't I love him! "Sweets! Come on! You too Fearless leader. Time for some touch foot ball!"

I smiled and then frowned. "I can't, I'm a girl today guys!" I motioned to my clothes and Pogue quipped in. "You could take them off..." I shot him a look and Caleb shook his head. Pogue snapped the tongs he was using in my direction and grinned. "Well here, I'll get you some of my sweats and a pair of mom's sneakers." Caleb offered and I nodded. "Thanks goodlookin." His taller and broader form towered over me and whispered in my ear. "I'd offer to help you out, but, don't want to arouse...any suspicions." My mind went blank and my throat went dry as I swallowed hard. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he placed a quick kiss there.

"Be right back baby." I nodded and my knees got weak as he with drew his hands. "He's a sneaky bastard huh?" I heard Reid behind me as he leaned down to rest his chin on my left shoulder. "Yes. Completely evil." I sighed and turned towards my platinum blond bestie. "I say me and you against him and Baby Boy?" Reid grinned and knuckled my hair. "Awesome. You can take out that...frustration." I giggled and blushed. "We are horrible, Reid." He nodded and adjusted his jean shorts. I noticed what they were all wearing. All boys had shorts and a teeshirt, so did Caleb. They had planned a game or two. I growled, no one had told me!

As I watched Reid and Ty pass the ball some more, Caleb hollered for me. "Coming!" I sprinted in my heels towards the back door and took the clothes and shoes from him. "Here you go." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I ran past him, wanting to get down in the grass. I changed into the black sweat pants and rolled them up and tucked them in. I put the sneakers on, which were a perfect fit and slid into the wife beater Caleb was letting me borrow. I was ready! I ran outside and waved to the two women who were sipping wine and giggling.

I grabbed Reid from behind and jumped up onto his back. "Ready to plow some asses over big guy?" He nodded. "Aren't you going to be with me?" Caleb asked, slightly humored. "No, Mr. Danvers. I think I would enjoy knocking you down more." I winked and he nudged Ty, getting a startegy ready. Reid huddled with me. "Okay, I'm going to go left, and take his block out, then you nail him around the waist with your shoulder okay?" I got the feeling this wasn't going to remain touch football for very long. "Thought it was called 'touch' football?" He snickered, his sharp blue eyes darting over to them, who were looking at us. "We are going to touch them, just not gently."

I nodded and we clapped our hands, getting into position. I was in front of Caleb, hunkered down. He rolled his eyes, teasing me. "Let me guess, your going to stop me?" Ty laughed and Reid was giving him the glare. "That's the idea." Caleb grinned. "Hut!" He jumped back and Reid took out Ty quick, doing a victory dance. Caleb cradled the ball and jogged past me. I smiled and took off after him. He slowed down on purpose and I nailed him. "Ouch!" He hit the ground hard as I looked down on him, taking the ball. "Aww, poor baby." He took on a mischievous look. "Have it your way." I ran back towards Reid and high fived him. "Nice job, have no mercy!"

This time it was my ball. I looked into my favorite pair of brown eyes and gulped. Total predator looked back at me. I felt the butterflies kick up as I shouted. "HUT!" I looked for Reid to shake off Ty and threw it. Right before I could see him score a touchdown, I was speared. My back hit the ground. "Get up, baby." He said lovingly and I faked a hurt expression. "Ow, my back!" I whimpered and poked my bottom lip out, immediately he panicked. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" I reached for his hand. He took mine and the let him help me halfway up. His eyes were on my face. I stopped whining, then smiled. I took my right leg and kicked the back of his knees which resulted in a down facing Caleb in the grass.

I giggled and pranced over towards Reid who was hunched over laughing, even Pogue was laughing. I watched him stand up and growl. I smiled and he rolled his eyes, finally smiling. We went on like this for another hour before Pogue announced the food was ready. I walked up to Caleb and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." "I love you too. Nice game. You got a mean tackle, I'm bruising." I gasped as he lifted up his shirt and like he said, he had wide bruises along his ribs and sides. I touched the bluing skin and wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry..." I covered my mouth and he chuckled. "No need to Mati. I'm glad you can bruise me, shows me you can defend yourself if need be." I sighed. "Yeah but...your going to be sore.." He shook his head. "I'll be fine in two or three days, I have had worse if you remember." I shivered and out moment was interrupted by Reid cutting between us, reaching for the ketchup. "Scuse me folks." He mumbled and stepped back. We sat down at the table and Evelyn looked at me concerned. "Dear, are you okay?" I giggled and took a drink of fresh lemonade. "Oh yes, I'm a tough cookie." She smiled, but gave Caleb a nasty look. He looked guilty and frowned.

"Gentlemen don't rough their girlfriends up Caleb." Sarah piped in and smiled at Evelyn. "Oh trust me, Caleb got his. She's a hard hitter." She winked at him and Evelyn smiled. "Well good." The table fell into conversation about the swim teams and how Sarah didn't want to go home. "Well don't. You could get an apartment here somewhere." I pointed out and she shrugged. "I can't sweetie, my life's career is based out of Richmond." I frowned and made a puppy face. "Get over yourself Matilda." I smiled and took another bite of my burger, "This is awesome P." Pogue grunted in appreciation. "Family recipe." I was impressed. "Nice." As night rolled around and we started yawning, we all decided to head back tot he dorms aside from Evelyn who went to bed.

"I think she liked me." Sarah said smiling as we drove down the road. "What's not to love Aunt Sarah?" She playfully poked my arm. "And besides, I think he's the one for you. Everything seems too perfect. His mother adores you, he adores you, the buddies love you." My heart beat skipped slightly. "You really think so?" Her light brown eyes were honest but sad too. "Yes, your lucky. I never had someone like that. But that don't mean I cant recognize love when I see it." I felt tears creeping into my eyes as I fought them off. I looked into my rear view and saw the large yellow hummer behind me. "Well, I do love him. I value his life more than my own actually."

She sighed dramatically and turned my music up a little bit. "I'm so jealous, these past few day's I just wish I could be your age again." I smiled and slowed a little bit, as we approached a heavy fog on the road. I thought about how weird it was until I came back to my question. "What would you do if you were my age again?" Sarah grinned evilly. "I would binge on ice cream and let Reid take me out, him or Pogue." I laughed as I strained my neck to see. I could barely see the road. "Wow, this is thick fog..." Sarah stated and I nodded. I turned the music off. I checked my rear view mirror again, and Tyler's hummer wasn't following me.

"What the hell...will you call Ty for me and ask where he is?" I listened to her punch in numbers. "Hey Ty, where you at?" I kept my eyes strait ahead, feeling uneasy about this. "You stopped? Okay, we will too." She motioned for me to pull over. I slowed and pulled off the road into the gravel. I motioned for the phone. "Baby Boy?" "Hey, did you pull over?" I eased back in my seat. "Yeah, wrong night for a fog huh?" I heard Reid mumble something to Caleb. "Here, Caleb wants to talk to you." I sighed and patted Sarah's hand as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I gave her a comforting look and shut the door easy. "Mati?"

"Hey Caleb. Whats wrong?" I heard Reid and Tyler talking, sounding anxious. "We have a bad feeling about this. Do you? Can you feel it?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating. "No, not really." "Try harder." I groaned and did as I was told. Then I felt it. A low hum in the air. It was like the feeling you get if you walk beside an electric fence. Your hairs stand up and you can feel the tiny hint of danger. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" My throat was getting tight. I had Sarah with me, I had to keep her safe. I knew who was doing this. "You think it's him?" Caleb was quiet. "Could be. We're going to come to you okay?" I shook my head and stood strait. "No, theres more of you guys than me and Sarah. We'll be right there." "No..Mati.." Click.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door and took a deep breath before I smiled at her, trying to hide my worry. "Whats going on?" She pushed her blond hair out of her face and looked confused. "Put your seatbelt back on and hold onto something." I said decisively. I slid mine on again and started up the Trans Am. I could feel that electricity getting closer, like it was counting down. Sarah was getting pissed. "Whats the matter damn it!" I shook my head. "Caleb is worried, thats all, now hold onto something!" I slammed down on the clutch, shifted and then pressed the gas. We spun out and into a U-Turn. Sarah sucked in a breath and I made sure my high beams were on. If I could use I wouldn't need them, I could just merely allow myself to see through the fog. I shifted again and was going roughly 55. I knew the guys were close, then I heard it. A low chuckle.

Shivers ran down my spine as I sped up. "Sarah, relax we're almost there okay?" I glanced over at her, she had a white knuckle grip on the sides of her seat. I frowned and saw a pair of head lights. "There he is." I slowed down and finally saw the bright yellow. I pulled up and stopped beside Ty's window. It rolled down and he stuck his head out, looking upset. "Sweets..." He was about to scold me. I raised my eyebrows, waiting. "We're alive." I clenched my jaw as he looked to his right and Caleb peered over his shoulder, same look on his face. "Sorry..." I mumbled and Sarah nodded. "You kids are crazy, what the hell is the rush about?" I was about to reply to her, but Tyler sat up strait and pointed ahead, saying something to Caleb. I crooned my neck out the window and saw the fog clearing. After a few seconds he motioned for us to drive on. I nodded and motioned that I'd follow. "I want an answer!" Sarah piped up, I shot her a look and she went quiet. I was in trouble. I groaned and waited till Pogue's bike went past my car. I whipped the car around and caught up with them.

When we pulled into the dorms, Sarah yelped with relief and jumped out before I even shut the car off. She was pissed too. "Shit.." I whispered to myself as I shut it off and climbed out. The guys were waiting for me. I moped over to them beside the parked hummer. "Give me your I.D. And I'll take myself upstairs." Sarah said curtly and I tossed it to her. I watched her jog into the building and let the door slam. I winced at the sound and waited for the guys to start pointing fingers. "Sweets..." Reid started and I held my hand up. "I don't want to argue okay? I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to get Sarah out of there." They all wanted to say something but Caleb stepped towards me. "Mati, baby...you could have been hurt." I nodded and looked at my feet. "I know, but I didn't want to wait until the Calvery arrived okay? Sure I'm not as strong as you guys, but I held my own last time." Caleb's jaw tightened. "Yeah, but he also learned from that too..." I nodded, he was right. "Okay, okay!" I surrendered and hugged him, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't take chances baby, not with you. You understand that don't you?" I nodded and buried my head in his chest. "Yes, dido. So, I think Sarah is pissed." Pogue nodded. "Kind of, you were driving like an idiot." I growled and stuck my toung out at him. "Bite me P. I can drive a lot better than you can." He flipped me off and we made our way inside. They all quietly piled into my room, where Sarah was snoozing already. "Does she always fall asleep so quickly?" Caleb asked and I nodded. "Always." The others pulled up beanie bags and I sat on Caleb's lap in the floor. "Do you guys think he's back?" I whispered and Reid grunted, holding his finger to his lips, pointing to aunt Sarah. I rolled my eyes. "She's dead to the world. Trust me." One by one, they all relaxed. "We're not sure Sweets. He has to be though. That wasn't any of us using." Pogue stated quietly, running his hand through his long hair. Nervous habit for sure.

"I agree, when I was on the phone with you guys, I swore I heard him laughing. Thats why I hung up on you Caleb." I squeezed his hands and Reid shifted uncomfortably. "Why would he come back? I mean last time he got his ass kicked." "Revenge. He's got more reason now than ever sense last time." My stomach felt queasy. I hated discussing this, but it was happening. I mean, what if he was better than last time? What if he doesn't walk away empty handed this time. I must have been staring off cause Caleb nudged me. "Hey, you there?" I nodded and looked at them all. "I'm afraid guys. What if we can't beat him for good? And he just keeps coming back?" They were all thinking the same. "This will be the last time. In the morning I'll go to the Colony house and look through the Book of Damnation. See if I can find anything in there. I'll be back before we all have to wake Sarah up to take her to the airport." My stomach lurched. "What about Sarah? I mean if he could see us, he saw her! Maybe she should stay here?" Reid shook his head, touching his chin in thought.

"She'd be safer in Richmond, away from here. Hopefully he'll find no reason to involve her. She's innocent. No ties to what happened. Sooner she leaves the better." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "She has a tie! Me!" Caleb's arms tightened around me. "She'll be fine. If not, we'll bring her here again and keep her safe. She's just as much our family now as you are baby." Caleb, sweet Caleb always making me smile when I didn't want to. "Okay. But I want all of you here tomorrow. Her flight leaves at 5. We'll go to school and meet back here." We all agreed and got quiet. "So, someone will be ascending in two weeks." I smiled at Ty, trying to lighten the mood, but it made it heavier. They all looked back in forth from me to him. "Yeah. Wow." Ty forced a grin.

"Whats wrong? Are you afraid?" Caleb poked me and shook his head, silently telling me 'don't'.

I nodded and hung my head, embarrassed. But Ty spoke. "I'm terrified..." He trailed off and was playing with the tag on the beanie bag. Me being nosy as I am, wanted to pry but Caleb finished the thought for Ty. "Mati, when a Covenant member ascends, its very painful. You body feels like its on fire. It lingers for minuets, maybe even hours. It's different with everyone. But no matter how long it is, it feel like forever..." He was trying to formulate words. "It's dangerous too. Men have been known to die." Caleb looked at Ty, who was blanching. "But you'll be fine. We all went through it. We will all be right there Baby Boy." We shifted as Caleb reached up and patted him on the arm. I watched all the guys say their words of comfort to the youngest male.

This all got me thinking. Would I ascend? I was scared. Next August was my birthday. A week before school started. August 11th. I was chewing my lip. If it's as bad as they say it is, then the pain I felt when James willed me his power was nothing. "Well, I think we're going to head down to our dorm and tuck in. Lit test tomorrow first block. Eesh." Reid grunted and leaned over and hugged me. "Love ya girl and you know where we are if anything happens." I nodded and then hugged Ty, squeezing a little tighter. "Night Baby Boy, love you bro."His soft blue eyes sparkled and he kissed my forehead. "Night sis, love you too." After they walked out, Pogue stayed seated. I gave him a curious expression and he nodded towards Caleb. "We're gonna stay here, if it's okay with you?" Caleb asked and I nodded. "Sure. Here, lemme grab the extra blankets and pillows." I rose and pulled my closet open.

I had stocked up on extra stuff cause of them. I didn't mind though, even if all my extra space was crammed with different things. "Here you guys go." I tossed each of them a fluffy pillow and a warm comforter. Pouge slid out of his boots and took off his jacket. I watched him get ready. His green eyes looked down at his shorts as he emptied his pockets of his wallet and cell. P then took his teeshirt off and draped it over my chair that sat in front of my keyboard. He then eased down and snuggled into the beanie bag, covering up. "So damn comfortable." He mumbled, closing his eyes. I nodded and looked towards my boyfriend, who looked genuinely worried. "Caleb?" He toed out of his shoes and then sat me down beside of him on his beanie bag. I could tell he was trying to think, but was drawing blanks. I grabbed his shirt for him and tugged it off. He didn't even look like he noticed. I slid out of my pumps and grabbed one of my long nightshirts out of my closet. P was already snoring lightly, so I stripped right there. I stayed in my under clothes and shook into the long blue nightshirt. I rejoined Caleb and my eyes flashed as I turned the lights off. It was pitch black.

"Matilda...I just wanted you to know how important you are to all of us. Not just me, but the other guys." I reached out and placed my hand against his bare chest, gently rubbing circles. "Before you came up here, we were all slowly drifting apart. Me and Reid constantly argued, he was abusing all the time...I felt like I was losing control over all this." I felt his breath on my face as he pulled me closer, our legs intertwining. "But when you came into the picture, from the moment I bumped into you and looked you in the eyes...I knew you were special." I felt myself blushing and smiled. "Then they met you. You wouldn't believe what was said in the locker room that first day as we got ready. Reid of course was already planning how to seduce you..." He chuckled, but got serious fast. My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. "Then we all fell in love with you. All of us in our own different ways. You brought us back together. Gave us all something in common to fight for."

I felt my heart expanding. "I love you guys too." Caleb smiled, and kissed me. "But, you give me something to live for too. After Dad became sick, and Mom did her own thing...I relied on the guys...then we started falling apart. But you put us all back together again...put me back together again." I gulped and kissed him. I gently traced his lips with mine. I heard him sigh and his hands fumble on my back. "You make me want to wake up in the morning Caleb." I whispered as he hungrily captured my lips, opening my mouth to his. I moaned quietly and felt his toung massage mine. We went on like this, quiet for a few minuets. Slowly, we separated. Sarah was right, I knew it in my heart. He was the one. I felt him cradle me in his arms as we took that familiar position for when we wanted to sleep. I felt him go to sleep before me. I laid there, rubbing his hand. Tears tugged at my eyes as my fear arose again. What if we didn't win? I cleared my throat and decided now was not the time to worry. I had a busy day tomorrow.

**Thanks for waiting around for an update. I moved so its taken me forever to unpack and Dani helped me with about where I should go with this chappie. **

**Please R & R!  
Love!  
Illy.**


	19. Deceptive In Sleep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant, only my OC stuff.**

**Special thanks to my Beta :SuperDani theme music!!**

**Chap. 17**

**Deceptive in Sleep. **

The next morning was vicious. I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. I went to shut it off, but a gruff voice stopped me. "We have to get up." I looked towards my side of the room and saw Pogue sitting up, rubbing his eyes and smiling. "Morning sleepy head." I giggled and realized Caleb was gone. "Where's Caleb?" P checked the clock again and looked around the room. "I guess he took off already. I'll text him real quick..." His voice was a little hoarse with sleep. I nodded and laid there for a few moments, waiting. I wasn't afraid, I just wasn't expecting him to take off before 6 am. I heard P's cell go off and he smiled. "He's double checking on some things at the Colony house. Caleb also said he'd be back before second block." I sighed with relief and stood up. I opened my window to let some dull light in, not wanting to wake Sarah up who was peacefully snoring.

"You don't have enough time to go home and shower n stuff do ya?" I looked over at Pogue who just stood up to stretch. He lazily plopped his cell back on the dresser and shook his head. "Hell no, couldn't get that lucky." I rolled my eyes and walked past him and pulled out a drawer that was used for Caleb's stuff. "He's got extra uniforms in here. You guys wear about the same sizes right?" He smiled and opened his arms. "God I love you girl!" I half smiled and gave him a morning hug. He squeezed me and let go, rubbing his hands. "I'll go get a shower and stop by Reid's to get a razor." He rubbed his stubbly chin. "Good idea. I wish Caleb would come to school once with a five o'clock shadow. It's so sexy." P grinned and posed. "Maybe I'll keep it in that case?" I smacked his shoulder and pointed my finger. "Go get ready Casanova, and I'm going to shower too. Today is going to be long." P's green eyes looked sad for a moment, then he looked towards Sarah.

"She's great. Really. I'm going to miss her around." I nodded and swallowed hard. "Me too. I'll make her come back up after this whole Chase situation is resolved." The much taller dirty blond patted my back and grabbed one of my extra large towels and headed out the door. I grabbed my robe and followed. I was done before Pogue got back to get dressed. Caleb's uniform fit him just a little snugly around the biceps. It would work though. Reid and Ty came by and they left for class before I did. As I was rounding my stuff up, Sarah turned over and yawned. I smiled, a little afraid of what happened last night would cause her to still be upset with me. "Mornin!" I chirped and she nodded, sitting up. Her eyes looked troubled, but otherwise she looked happy.

"Did today have to come?" I groaned with her and plopped down beside her. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled. "I love you Matilda. You the best niece ever. I'm sorry I got upset last night." I smiled and hugged her. "I understand Sarah. I love you too." We sat in silence for a minuet and she grinned. "So, where did you learn to drive like that anyways?" I giggled and slowly stood up. "Only from the best!" She winked. "Damn right, you remember that." I checked my clock. 6:50. "Oh shit, I got to leave or I'll be late. We'll be back right after school to take you to the airport at 5 okay?" Sarah's brown eyes pouted and she jutted out her lip. "Alriiight. I'll have everything ready to go." I smiled and hugged her really quick. "Bye, love you!"

She returned the words as I left and locked the door behind me. Just to be safe. I hurried down the stairs and ran to my car. I had to adjust my skirt after it rode up a few inches. I lopped my side bag down beside me as I unlocked my car. I threw my bag in and was about to sit down when I noticed the red rose pinned by my windshield wiper. I smiled and my stomach fluttered. I gently pulled it away from the car and held it up to examine it. No note, but Caleb didn't have to leave one. It had to be the prettiest and fullest single rose I'd ever seen. I brought it up to my nose to smell it. Right before mt nose touched it, I looked down and there was a huge spider nestled between the petals. I yelped and dropped it. Anger and embarrassment rose through me as I got into my car and slammed my door. "Bastard!" I hit the steering wheel and peeled out. I had to tell the guys.

But before I left, I made sure I'd smashed it under my wheel. I ran into the school, only having a few minuets clearance before the last first block bell rang. I hauled ass into my first class and impatiently tapped my fingers on my desk, counting down. When the bell finally rang I was the first one out. I rushed down the hallways, looking for my boys. When I spotted Caleb talking to Reid, discussing something import obviously, he had that look. I caught my breath as I lunged into his arms and took a deep breath. "Hey baby. You okay?" Caleb's hand came up to rest under my chin. I nodded then threw my bag down. "I found a rose on my car this morning." Reid smirked and nudged Caleb, who gave me a confused look. "Though I wish I would have thought of it first, it wasn't me." Reid frowned. "I know it wasn't any of you."

I felt my face turn red, but from anger. "I picked it up and went to smell it...and a spider was nestled down in the flower...A big spider." They blanched and I nodded. "Exactly what I did. I yelped too though.." Caleb ground his teeth together. "I swear, I'm going to kill him." I watched as my boyfriend's fists tightened and he death gripped his bag. Reid was doing something similar. "Dude, I'm sick of this shit..." He quieted as a group of students walked closer to us. "What shit? There's lot of shit everyday." I turned and Saw P and Ty approach us. "I found a rose on my car today, except it had a big spider waiting for me in it.." Ty's jaw dropped and Pogue looked shocked. "You think Chase...?" I nodded and motioned for us to get going towards our second block. "I'm sure of it. He's got a thing for using spiders against me. I'm terrified of them."

We all entered our class and took our normal seats. We were quiet. Even through lunch we didn't really talk too much, all of us were thinking hard about what to do next. When the bell rang, we all stood and gathered out things. I walked beside Caleb, holding his hand. I decided I needed to relax and squeezed his hand. He looked down at me with those chocolate orbs and smiled. I heard whispers of jealous girls and even a few guys. When we sat down in Math, I leaned over to my right to whisper into Caleb's ear. "What did you find out?" He shook his head. "Nothing really that could help. Just a few thing we already know." I nodded and placed a hidden kiss on his cheek. "Love you." He whispered and I grinned. "Love you more." I heard his breath catch and he chuckled. "Impossible." My heart fluttered and the class started up.

Today, Reid decided that hang man would be more entertaining then algebra. I agreed. My grades were good enough to let a few minuets slip. We passed a piece of paper back and forth until I finally figured out what the sentence said. _This Class Blows_. I grinned when I figured it out and we chose a few more until the bell rang for our last class. Swimming. I was actually excited about today. We rushed off and as the Captains, me and Caleb got to partner people up for their swims. I went down the list Coach Brown gave me and paired people up. I looked at all the girl's faces. "My eyes landed on Wendy. I haven't seen her and Tyler hanging out much. She tucked her black hair behind her ear and looked anxious. I smiled and walked over to the tiny girl. "Hey Wendy." Her...are her eyes gray? Yeah, wow pretty... "So, how have you been?" She shrugged and crossed her arms.

I let the silence overtake us for a moment. She was so awkward, like I had been. She was very pale and kind of flat chested. But toned. She had light tan freckles that covered up her shoulders and chest, coming up to her cheeks. I thought she was adorable. "You okay, you look upset." She sighed, and gave me this very pittiful look. "I don't feel like swimming today." I smiled and patted her shoulder. "Okay, I'll tell Brown you don't feel so good." She nodded and her long black bangs fell back into her face. She was going to walk away when she stopped and her voice dropped. "Hows Tyler doing?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over to the guys, then back to her. "Haven't you talked to him?" Wendy shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. I held my hand for her to wait and took her into the locker room for privacy. She broke down and I sat her down. "What happened?" I put my arm around her and grabbed her a robe. "I don't know."

She sniffled and cleared her throat. "One day were talking and laughing, next day I went to hug him in the hallway to say hi and he just shook me off." I couldn't believe Baby Boy would do this! He was a sweetie! "I can't imagine him acting like that, though I don't think your lieing. Did you guys argue or anything?" She shook her head and a fresh wave of tears hit her. "He told me the night before he liked me and wanted to take me out." I nodded and she fell silent. "Well I'll find out whats going on and will meet up with you Monday about it okay?" Wendy nodded and smiled. "I see why they all like you. Your very sweet." I winked and hugged her. "You too Wendy. Now get dressed and go get some fresh air." I got up and went back to the pool, where Caleb was waiting for me.

I smiled and let him rest his hand on my lower back. "Whats wrong with her?" I huffed up and nodded towards Tyler, who looked guilty. "Baby Boy is being an asshole to her." Caleb sighed and motioned for him to come over. I put my hand on my hips. Ty walked up, kind of moping. "What the hell did you do to Wendy?" I came right out with it. I wasn't really pissed, I just didn't want her heart to get broken. He ran his hand through his wet hair. "Nothing. I just don't want a relationship Sweets." I narrowed my eyes and huffed up. "Well you could still be friends! You didn't have to give her the cold shoulder! Your breaking her heart!" His eyes flashed with sadness, and he nodded. "You think I could apologize?" I rolled my eyes. "Duh!" Ty groaned and took off to get changed. I looked at Caleb, who was smiling. "You are so sweet." "You know, thats what I keep hearing?"

The period went by fast as I watched the girls and guys make their passes and Ty return back, smiling. I rose me eye brow and he made a 'okay' gesture with his hands. He dodged exiting wet bodies and put his arm around my shoulders. "I apologized and said I was an 'asshole'." I smiled as he quoted my words. "I also said that if she was in the forgiving mood, maybe she'd let me take her out to dinner Saturday night." I gasped and smiled. "You dog!" He giggled. "Wendy's is a sweet girl. I'll do right with her if we decide to take it that far." I nodded and went on my way. We all met outside and crammed into our vehicles. When we got up to my dorm room Sarah was all ready to go. We still had a good hour and a half to piddle around before we have to go. I sat beside her and Reid took the other side. Sarah leaned on his shoulder and pulled me to her. "I love all you guys. I'm going to miss you all very much." Reid smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Same here, you temptress you." She giggled and sighed. "I had better get a call from you all every once in a while. So I will know your all still alive..." I flinched as I noted the worried tone to her statement. I felt the tension rise in the room as I piped up. "You know we all will. P and Reid might get drunk and send you a few naughty pics via cell phone." Sarah blushed and rolled her eyes. "They had better not. I'd die of a heart attack." P snapped his fingers. "Well damn!" I laughed and we all talked about the past week. While Sarah was in heavy conversation, I kept silently praying that she'd be safe away from us. My heart felt heavy when Caleb checked my clock. "Well, you ready?" He asked us and I nodded, helping Sarah up. I piled her into my car and Tyler stuck her bags in the back of his hummer. We all decided to go and see her off.

On the way there, she was quiet. I wanted to say something to her, anything...but my throat wouldn't allow me to. As we passed the Massy Airport 20 miles ahead sign, she spoke up. "Matilda, I just wanted you to know something." The seriousness in her voice scared me. "What is it?" I kept my eyes on the road, though my palms were getting damp. "I wasn't asleep last night..." I gasped and swerved a little bit as I fought to collect myself. She must think were insane! My mind was going a mile a minuet before she cleared her throat. "Calm down Mats!" I looked at her a moment, keeping control of the car. "How much did you hear?" My voice was panicked. "Enough to know you guys aren't some little high school click." I swallowed hard and nodded.

I wanted to open my mouth to explain, but she held her hand up. "Less I know, the better I'll feel honey." I shut my mouth and silence fell between us. She knew! I couldn't believe she wasn't having a hissey fit or freaking out. Minuets later we where pulling up a long parking lot and parking lot. Ty and Reid were the next to pull in, then Caleb Pogue who had rode with him. I got out, still white as a ghost I was sure. But I eased up a little bit as Sarah smiled at me and hugged me. She let go and grabbed her suitcases. "I'm good from here. Gimme a hug you guys!" She hugged them all and gave them each a kiss on the cheeks. When she came around to Caleb, she touched his face and held him for a least a minuet while whispering something to him.

His face warmed up and he smiled. "Love you too Sarah. Take care. Call when you touch down." She nodded and once again wrapped me up in a fierce hug. "You sure you don't want to come back with me? Where it's safe?" She fought tears, I was already crying. "Caleb and the guys will take care of me. Besides, I'm tough remember?" She laughed and pulled away, wiping off her face. "My makeup is ruined!" Her brown eyes were red and she tried to fight off more tears. "I love you Matilda. Call me everyday. Be safe..." Her double meaning hit and I nodded. She waved goodbye and walked into the airport. I waited until the coast was clear, then broke down. Caleb smiled and hugged me. "She'll be back soon." I nodded then straitened up.

I smiled and leaned against the back of my Trans Am, cleaning the tear streaks off my glasses. The guys were quiet and waiting for me to speak. "So, why did you swerve? Scared me." Ty asked. I shrugged and felt my stomach turn into a brick. How was I going to tell them? "She told me she knew..." They didn't get it. "Knew what?" Pogue asked, zipping his jacket back up. "She wasn't asleep last night...I thought she was." All their eyes got wide and they looked shocked. "She didn't..." I nodded. "Yeah, there wasn't a freak out or demanding to know what was up. She just said she didn't want to know." Caleb stood between my legs and kissed me. "Wow." I nodded. "Tell me about it. She's worried." Reid snorted. "Well damn, guess that saves your breath huh?" I giggled and then got serious. "Now we have to get to work. I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to do something else. I say we go to the Colony house tonight and re check everything. All references and history."

They all groaned. "Fine." I grinned, boys will be boys. Even though they do have powers, it never fails to amaze me how something so harmless as reading books deter their moods. I grinned to myself at this thought and threw my keys to Pogue. "Wreck her and I'll beat you alive." P grinned and I got into Caleb's car. We all drove to the Colony house and Gorman smiled and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you again Ms. Corey!" I smiled and hugged him back. "You too Gorman. How have you been?" He nodded and ushered me in, leaving the boys standing there. "Good, a bit lonely around here though. But how are you? Are you dealing okay?" He looked worried. "Oh yeah, I'm in check. Complete control really." His eyes lit up and he patted my hand he held. "Well good. It's rare someone can immediately adjust to having powers, especially ones that are so great." I gave him a questioning look.

"James was very powerful. That's why he aged as quickly as he did, constantly using. But you look as youthful as ever my dear!" I smiled and Caleb touched my other hand. "Come one." I smiled as Gorman and followed Caleb downstairs. It was the same as the last time I was down here. The torches lit up and once we were all positioned at the circular stone table, our eyes went black as it lit. I smiled, able to participate for the first time. Really participate. We spent hours discussing and reading. I growled as I shut a smaller book written about rites and rituals. "Damn it! There's nothing I can find!" I stood up and placed it back in the shelf, then a smaller white book caught my eyes. It was very dirty. I pulled it out and wiped the cover off. "Forgiveness." I whispered and sat down in my seat.

I flipped through the pages and submerged myself. I came across scripts handwritten about forgiveness and sin within the Covenant of Silence. I flipped the page and I smiled. Here it was. The Rites of Forgiveness. "Guys! I found something!" I smiled and held the book up. "The book of Forgiveness?" I nodded but Caleb laughed. "Thats the last thing he needs." I rolled my eyes. "Listen to this. Those whom are banished from the coven, are only allowed back by acceptance of the existing members and family ties." I smiled and held my hand out for the Book of Damnation. It floated to me and I flicked my wrist, turning it to the Family tress, where mine was now present. I smiled. "Oh my god!" The boys crowded around and they all nodded. "And, what does this happen to do with Chase?" I smiled and shut the white book. "I was forgiven! My family was the betrayers! By you guys taking me in and James willing his powers to me, I was forgiven!" I was so elated with this revelation I began pacing, leaving the guys trying to understand.

"The Book of Forgiveness says that those who forgive, hold greater power! Envy, Guilt and Hatred blacken the soul and weaken the powers! Don't you get it! We are stronger than him cause we care!" I was waiting for them to catch on, when Caleb's face broke out into a grin. "Your a genius!" I smiled and hugged him. "If we can get to him, from the inside out. We have the best odds!" Reid quipped in. "So if we can mind fuck him, pretty much, we can take him down?" I nodded and sighed. "Exactly! We have the one thing he'll never have! We are loyal and we love each other!" Ty and Pogue were nodding. "As long as we have that...we're good." Caleb listened to me rant, then nodded and spoke up. "He killed his parent's and foster parents. He's all alone." I couldn't stop smiling, feeling the weight on my chest lift a little. We had an edge.

"Anger will be his downfall." I said and sat back down, staring at the white book cover. Forgiveness was wrote in bold gold letters. I ran my fingers over each letter. I would forgive him alright, forgive him long enough to send him on a first class trip to the grave.

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks for reading ppl!  
I have a few one-shots up and going,  
take time and check em out.**

**Love Always, **

**Illy**


	20. Two Hours

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Covenant, just my O.C.'s and stuff. **

**Special Acknowledgment: Thank you SuperDani for the Master Yoda idea. He he. **

**Caution:**** Steamy Chapter...read at your own risk.**

--

**Chap. 18**

**Two Hours**

The next few days were quite uneventful. I think as a group though, we were relieved. Sarah had called two days ago, on Saturday, to tell us when she first touched down. Right now, I was waiting for Kira to get here. Brown had pulled me out of my first block to give me her new time sheets I requested. School was over and I was starting to regret calling a last minuet meeting with my team. I growled as I paced back and forth, the girls were looking nervous. "Maybe something came up?" I heard Wendy's small voice pipe up. I stopped and gave her one of those trade mark looks of mine. "Yeah right." She deflated and nodded. Everyone knew the tension between me and Kira. She hated me, I couldn't stand to be around her.

After 20 minuets and some of the girls complaining, I went ahead and started. "I just wanted to get everyone together and those who are...quicker...pair you up with someone who isn't as fast." A few of the freshman girls perked up, meanwhile the more seasoned swimmers groaned. "I know, I know." I sighed, then the girl's locker room door entrance to the pool area swung open, and Kira strut in. I wanted to yell at her! She looked like there was no rush in the world. I decided to kill her with kindness. "Nice to see you Kira." I smiled, she smiled back. "You know me, can't miss your exciting meetings, Captain." That last word was a bit venomous. Obviously, she still had that grudge against me. Couldn't really blame her, she'd been Captain for a long time.

"Well, as I was saying..." I went on about how it would be good for everyone. I had noticed, even this far in the year, the girls team wasn't much of a 'team'. So I figured it would be good for them, bring us all together. So the next two hours were spent between partners. I partnered myself with Wendy. She had good potential. Strong arms, good head on her shoulders, and a good attitude. Her gray eyes flickered over the lanes and she clammed up. "I don't think I will ever come close to you and Kira's times." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Wend, lemme tell you something. Once you find your center of concentration and where you draw your strength from...your going to take off." I think all she needs is a little bit of encouragement.

Finally, she nodded and took her position. "I'm going to time you okay?" She nodded and I blew my whistle. I watched her strokes, her left was weak. I sighed and heard a door open and close. I turned around and saw Caleb and Pogue waiting for me. I looked up and checked my clock. 5:15. I smiled and waved at them. Once Wendy was back I told everyone that was all. She was relieved. "So, when were you wanting to do this again?" I made eye contact with Caleb. "Um...I'll call you. I got plans." The mess of black hair nodded and jogged into the locker rooms. After everyone had cleared out, Caleb wrapped his arms around me and planted a soft kiss on me. "Hello handsome." I smirked and gave P a hug too. "So, how did it all go?" This made me snort.

"Well, Kira was 20 minuets late, and the older girls don't want to help." The two guys nodded and stood beside the boys locker room door. "Well, we're all outside." I nodded and quickly changed. When I met them outside, it was like every other day. "Hey Sons." I called and Reid smiled. "Hey Sweets." He enveloped me in one of those hugs that made all the girls squill. I gave some love to Baby Boy too, who was soon running up to meet Wendy. Looks like they are doing fine. "Not dating officially, I give them a week before he finally asks her." Reid whispered to me. "If he's smart he will...but at the same time...with his birthday coming up."

All the guys heard me and got quiet. "That's true, but he shouldn't stop his normal life, he's going to be fine." I filled up with worry as I watched Tyler smile and tuck Wendy's wet hair behind her ears. Shy he might be, but he knew what he was doing. She was blushing and he was reeling her in. "It's almost not fair for her." Pogue said. "Yeah, poor Wendy. Those, I watch her...she's a fireball if you piss her off." I nodded and turned my back to the two. I looked at my boyfriend, who was watching me. "Plans?" He nodded and motioned towards his car. I'd rode to school with him this morning, sense I went home with him last night. A small grin pulled at my lips thinking about last night.

His mother had went to bed early, so we did too...in certain senses of course. As I buckled my seat belt and waved bye to the guys, my cell phone went off. It was Sarah. "Hello." "Hey honey! How are you and the guys?" I smiled and watched Caleb pull us out. "Good, Caleb and the guys just picked me up from school. I called a last minuet meeting." She giggled. "Sounds fun." I shrugged. "Loads. So hows work?" "Oh you know, papers and more papers. I got three more cases to go through today! I'm buried as it is! My doctor says I shouldn't be taking it home with me, but it's the only way to get it all done!" I remember those late nights and grouchy mornings from her getting behind.

"I'm sorry. Why can't they split it up between the other people?" "I don't know! I guess I just do it better. There is an opening for a partnership with the head honcho. I have been here 5 years. If I don't get it, I swear I'm going to scream and quit." I closed my eyes and grunted a 'no shit' response. She was handling cases when she should be fighting for them. She didn't go to law school for nothing she says all the time. "Well they better give it to you, if not, come down here and I'm sure you could get a job down here." I heard Sarah 'mm hmm'. "Well honey, I got to go. I love you. Call me soon and check in." I smiled. "I will. Love you too." I hung up and Caleb smiled.

"Work pissing her off again?" I nodded and kissed his hand, letting it settle back on the gear shift. "You know it. She needs to just move down here." Caleb nodded and we pulled into the dorms. "Yeah, and I could help her get in around here. My mother is in good with a lot of the lawyer's wives." I smiled and kissed him before I unbuckled. "Your always thinking of others." He grinned, those perfect kissable lips twisting up. "Well, I do what I can for those I love. And speaking of what I do..." His voice got husky and deeper, as his brown eyes burned into me. I must have been red. "Mm hmm?" Caleb leaned into me and kissed me again, more teasingly. "I seem to please you.." I giggled and unbuckled. "Yes you do Mr. Danvers...very much actually."

"Get out already!" I heard Tyler knock on the glass, making kissy faces. I nodded and we got out, before I pointed my finger at him. "Don't knock it until you try it Baby Boy." His blue eyes look amused. "Well, actually..." I held my hands up. "Don't even..." Images of him and Wendy lip locked flashed through my mind, I shivered. "Your horrible Ty." I looked back at him as his eyes flashed back to blue. "Never again, or I'll put images in your head that will have your grandchildren blushing!" He cowered and nodded. "Agreed." I heard Caleb chuckle and we all went up to my room. "So, any of you guys felt anything lately, or noticed things?" Caleb asked us as I locked my door behind us. We all shook our heads in unison. "Not yet, anyways."

I added. Ever sense our last visit to the Colony house, I have spent hours contemplating how I would get at Chase. There was no doubt in my mind he was the spawn of Satan...the manifestation of all evil. Wolf in sheep's clothing. I got quiet as they began the usual discussion of what to do exactly. "Well you know, after what happened last time, if he used to get better he must have aged. He's older than Caleb by a year.." Reid mumbled to himself. I slid out of my shoes and grabbed a pair of sweats and a teeshirt. "I agree, theres no way he would have healed up the natural way." I added as I went into my private bathroom. I heard them talking about the random ideas. I laid my clothes on my small sink. I leaned forward and washed my face. When I straitened back up, I looked at myself.

My hazel eyes were as bright as they always were. My skin was clear. I touched my lip, at a small scar that was left from my last confrontation with Chase. I flinched at the memory. My eyes closed, digging for that deep hatred. When I opened my eyes, and I looked at my face. I saw me looking back...bruised up and bleeding. Scared and tired eyes looking back at me. I didn't know her, not anymore. I swallowed hard as I touched my reflection. She would always be me, deep inside. Afraid and unsure. I blinked and was looking back at me, right now. That was who I was now. The more confident Sweets, Caleb's Mati. I smiled to myself and let it go. After I had changed and came out, the guys were still talking.

"So, you think we should wait? Play into what he's already planning! Cause you know thats exactly what he's doing!" Pogue questioned Caleb. "Yes, and no. It's not like were unprepared. We know what to expect from him. He's impatient and he wants to get us riled up." I slid between them and leaned on Caleb's shoulder. "What do you think Mati?" Caleb asked me softly. "Me? Well, I'm not sure. I want to say we should provoke him out. Get him to make the first move. But at the same time, if he starts the game, we can see where he might be going with this." I was chewing on my lip. "Oh come on Sweets!" Reid huffed up. "Your like the Master Yoda! You always know what to do." I couldn't help myself. I grinned and we all laughed for a second at that.

"Not know, I do." I said seriously, sighing as I stood back up and stared out my window. It was getting chilly, leaves were turning and falling. My breath fogging up the window. "He's not like us. Chase doesn't feel for what he has done. He has found a way to numb himself. I got to figure out a way to make him feel, cause I can bet you anything...once he starts feeling...it'll eat at him till he can't stand it no more." I said this more to myself, the room as quiet. We were like this for a good few minuets. I slowly heard them take their leave. Caleb stuck behind and came up and held me. "You kind of freak me out when you do that." He said, barely above a whisper. I smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just with him and me...I feel like it has to be me to do this. Like we have unfinished business."

He nodded into my hair and kissed my head. "I know baby, but we are all in this together. I don't want him laying a hand on you." I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. "I love you." He said a little more louder. "I love you too. You going to stay and help me with my math?" Caleb chuckled and blew out a hot breath on my neck. "I could...maybe stay the night?" I giggled and turned around to face him, making sure the drapes covered my windows. "That could be arrangeable." He slowly peeled off his uniform jacket, and I felt that familiar butterflies in my stomach. Slowly, his hands rubbed my back as he planted tiny kisses all over my throat.

I grinned. The sun was just starting to sink down below the horizon line, causing this orange tint in my room. I loved it like this, cause it made his skin light up. I was content, here with him. My breath hitched as I slid his shirt off of him. His muscular chest from swimming always amazed me. I caught my breath and ran hand over his collar bone to his abs, then trailing them back up to playfully tug on his tie. "Mati.." He said breathlessly. I looked up to him, as I felt his hands pulling my shirt out of my skirt. "Yeah?" I watched as he licked his lips and his eyes flashed, it ripped into two pieces and fell to the floor. I gulped. I got the message. Loud and clear. 10-4 all the way.

Like someone had set a match to a gas tank, we exploded. Our hands fumbling everywhere, teeth teasing sensitive flesh... When I felt him pin me to the bed, I looked up and saw that familiar predator look. The same look during that little football game we played. I grinned and he kissed me. We where in such a hurry, like we had to have each other. I wrapped my arms around him, realizing my skirt was still on. "Hold on, my skirt..." He groaned. "Leave it on.." I blushed and nodded, as he ran his hand up my thighs and hooked his finger in, tugging it off. We had never been like this, we always took our time. Then again, we have only had sex twice before this.

But this, it was new...I was starting to really like it. I grabbed his pants zipper and unzipped it, tugging them and his boxers down around his knees. Caleb grabbed my shoulder and gently forced me back, as he did a repeat of my shirt...except with my bra. I moaned ad his mouth immediately covered my nipple. His hand didn't bother to pay attention to the other on, instead he thrust his fingers into me. I looked into his brown eyes. Caleb was intense, letting out something I have only imagined. "Mati..." He whispered as he leaned up to my mouth and captured it. I let him swallow my moans as his skilled hands did wonderful things to me.

I couldn't help myself, when we where caught up like this, I couldn't help but allow my eyes to go black and let go. Before he could get too carried away, he dug out his wallet out of his pocket. I knew what he was after, and loved the fact he considered it. After eavesdropping on a few candid conversations between Reid and Pogue, I realized how much better it was without a condom for guys. But Caleb never acted like it bothered him. So I never mentioned it. I heard him tear the package and then felt him at my entrance. I relaxed my hips and wrapped my legs around him. I bit my lip as I waited, earning a groan and him thrusting in. I felt him shudder and he brought my head to him. "Come here, you." He lifted me up and he sat on the edge of my bed. Caleb's hands grabbed my hips and positioned me over himself. I was blushing, we'd never done it this way before..

I was facing him, so that made it worse. His eyes were glued on my face. I swallowed as I got my balance and enveloped him. His eyes went shut and his hands had a death grip on my skirt that was pushed up. I smirked, loving the fact that I, Matilda Corey, had such a power over him. But most of all, I love him. Everything he gives to me. All the words, kisses and moments like this. We went on like this for the next while, before we finally collapsed on my bed and cuddled up. His breath was just starting to regulate. My eyes were drooping. I wanted to stay awake, watch him sleep. He was so at peace when he slept. "Matilda...Oh Matillllddddaaaaa.." My eyes shot wide awake, my body no longer sleepy. I swallowed hard.

I sat up, pulling my comforter up to cover me. "Hello?" I said. Then there was that laugh, the same one I'd heard in the fog. My body started trembling. "Caleb!" I whispered, he was out cold. "Caleb!" I said again, shaking him. He grunted and leaned up on his elbows. "Baby, whats wrong?" I pointed towards the door. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw my face, his expression grew worried. "Bad dream?" I shook my head. "No! I heard him!" Those brown eyes flashed black as he looked around the room and stood up. He slid his boxers and pants back on. I was right behind him, blanket in tow. He turned my light on and there was a manila envelope laying on my floor, like someone had slipped it under my door. My name scribbled on it in big angry black letters.

"Let me." Caleb picked it up and opened it. I waited, scared of what would come out of it. I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. Why was I so shook up? I should be stalking down those hallways looking for him! He's already gone...duh! I mentally smacked myself. "Mati..." Caleb whispered as his jaw tightened. "What is it?" I took the sheets from his hands, and my heart stopped. They were pictures. Pictures of Sarah. I covered my mouth with my left hand as I sank to my kness and spread them on my carpeted floor. There was one of her jogging, getting into her car before work, her out at lunch with work mates, one taken through her window of her cooking...Tears sprang up to my eyes as I looked up at Caleb.

"Hand me my cellphone!" He nodded and crossed across the room, before he handed it to me. I was half way dialing her number, when I found a note between two pictures. _Don't tell her, she wont get hurt...meet me at the Putnam Barn in 2 hours. _I Flipped my phone shut and I'm sure I was ghost white. "What is it?" Caleb demanded, as he gently took the note from my hands. Two hours. I swallowed hard and looked up at my boyfriend. I let out a shaky breath. He was quiet. "Caleb?"

* * *

**So the plot thickens! And things are getting juicy!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review!**

**Much Love!!**

**Illy**


	21. A New Sun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Covenant, I just like to play with the boys. I do own my OC's.**

**Thanks to SuperDani for being the bestest ever Beta and Muse. And another thanks to my readers. Love you all!**

**Chap. 19**

**A New Sun**

I just sat there, staring up at Caleb. He was way too quiet. "C-Caleb, baby say something!" I let out in a rough exhale. He looked down at me finally and sunk down to his knees beside me. He was shaking. I wrapped my comforter tighter and reached out for him. He dropped the pictures and envelope, grabbing me and pulling me to him. "Caleb?" I asked him again, before I heard his breath catch, and a whimper escape his lips. I was panicking now. Caleb held my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. He was crying! My heart sunk and I felt myself tearing up.

"You can't go." I looked at him strangely. "I have to..." He shook his head and I wiped his eyes. "Why are you so afraid?" He cleared his throat and held me. "I can't lose you. I have a bad feeling about all this." I nodded, trusting him. "Well, let me get dressed and we'll get the guys here okay? We have time." I rubbed his back as he sniffled, then tried to seem manly about it. "Okay." We stood up and he grabbed the pictures as I pulled on some clothes. He watched me get dressed in silence. I wasn't even embarrassed. It was natural. I smiled at him, but he just couldn't smile.

"Go ahead and get the guys, I'll call Pogue." He said and I nodded, quickly leaving. I ran barefooted down the hallway and found Reid and Ty's room. I caught my breath and began pounding on the door, knowing knocking wouldn't wake them up. Within a minuet, Reid was opening the door in his boxers. "What!" He began to snap before he saw me, in tears. "Whats wrong Sweets?" His sleepy face looked concerned. "Chase.." I peeped out and his eyes grew huge. "Where's Caleb?" I motioned the way to my room. "My dorm, he's calling Pogue. You guys need to get dressed." I wanted to scream with anger! Reid nodded and woke Ty up. Once they were presentable, we rushed back over to my dorm.

When we walked in, Caleb was back in his shirt and was pacing. "Hey guys." He said as he nodded towards Reid and Ty. "What the hell is up?" Ty growled. I picked up the note and pictures, handing them to him. They both looked over them and they looked enraged. "Two hours?" they asked in unison. "Yeah, at the Putnam barn." Reid was going to say something when Pogue rushed in and he looked equally pissed. "What's the plan?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth the moment he shut my door. Beside myself, I found myself smiling. Leave it to P to assume we were ready to go, fists flying. "We don't know yet, P." His green eyes looked me over and sighed. "The I guess we better get one, cause we only have about an hour and a half to figure it out."

Caleb grumbled as he sat on my bed. P sat beside him and I remained standing. "I can't help but thinking he wants to hurt you Mati.." Caleb was going to get worked up again. I snorted, despite my own worry. "He knows better. He lays one hand on me, he'll have four pissed off Sons on his hands." Reid smirked. "Never stopped him before though." I swallowed hard, knowing this was all too true. "Well, then lets all go. He didn't really specify just me." I piped up, hoping this would calm them. And it did. "Yeah, we'll all just show up, and if he's got a problem...we'll fry his ass." Ty added. We all looked at him, worry in our eyes. "Ty...maybe you should.." The youngest Son looked enraged.

"If you tell me to stay here again I wont do it! I'm sick of being treated like a child! Matilda is younger than me!" I flinched as his voice hot higher. "Okay, Baby Boy." Reid said, patting his roomie on the back. "Chill okay?" Ty sighed and nodded. "Whatever guys. I'm going." I smiled and took his hand in mine. "Alright." He squeezed my hand and we planned. We were all going to go. Face him as one...at least thats what they all thought. I wasn't going to let them get in between me and him. This was too personal. I had to be the one to take him down. I'd think of something to get them back far enough...long enough to do just that. They were going to be pissed, but that's something I'd deal with later.

As we all got mentally amped up to go, Caleb asked the guys for a moment with me. They nodded and walked out, shutting my door. He was doing better, but still highly anxious. "Hey you." He said sweetly. I smiled and let him hug me close to him. "I remember looking down at you when I bumped into you the first time. You looked so embarrassed. Your eyes got huge from behind those glasses." I couldn't help but look up at him. His eyes were sad, despite the happiness of his voice. "Now I look at you. You look the same, but you feel slightly different. Tarnished. I feel like I brought you into all this and I'm sorry."

My eyes stung with fresh tears. "Caleb..." He shook his head, kissing me. "Don't. I love you so much, thats all that matters okay? You are my better half, don't ever forget it." I swallowed and gave him a scolding look. "This sounds like goodbye." Caleb rolled his eyes. "No, its not. Just want you to know how much you mean to me, seems like the right thing to do." I giggled at his words and kissed him again. "I love you too Caleb Allen Danvers. No matter what." He sighed and motioned towards the door. "Time to face the big bad wolf." He was joking now, which was a good sign. "Except the big bad wolf is going to be mounted." I growled out as I took my keys out. The guys looked at us and they too, looked like Caleb.

We all walked outside, the other three piling in Ty's hummer. "Were taking mine, cause if he decides to blow up another car, it wont be the Tuscan." Caleb smiled in appreciation. "Thanks baby." "Your welcome, now get in. We have 20 minuets to get down there." Our vehicles peeled out, racing towards Putnam Barn. My mind was buzzing. We didn't speak, Caleb just held his hand firmly on my thigh. It soothed me. Over and over, James' words echoed in my mind. I saw him clear as day as he told me about how love did conquer all. I was just starting to actually be at ease when I saw the headlights light up the burned ruins of the Putnam Barn. Chills flooded through me.

"You ready?" I heard Caleb whisper. No. "Yes, lets do this." I shut the car off, feeling mine and Caleb's eyes go black. The air pressure changed as I felt the other three do the same as they pulled in behind us. We all got out and stood together. We had two minuets. It was 2:58 am. We all looked around, waiting. It only felt like seconds before we all heard Reid's watch beep. "Party time." He whispered. And as on cue, we felt him. "Well, isn't this like a little family reunion." Our heads whipped towards the woods line as a shadowy figure stepped out. "I'm touched you showed up." My jaw tightened and I could feel all of us were on edge.

When he came into view, he indeed had aged. At least 10 years. His face looked weathered, worry wrinkles scattered here and there. But he was dressed like he normally was. Teeshirt, jacket and jeans. His black eyes twinkled when they landed on me. "Ah, Matilda. You look as...delicious...as ever." I growled and Caleb tried to push me behind him. "What do you want Chase?" He barked at the estranged Son. Chase chuckled and pointed towards me. "I just want to take a walk with her. No harm shall be done." Reid scoffed. "Like hell, you ass." I saw anger flutter across his face as he acknowledged Reid's outburst. "If she doesn't walk with me, Sarah will." I went stiff. Damn him!

I gulped and turned towards Caleb. "I'll be fine." He shook his head, but I touched his chest. "Please..." I smiled weakly at him. _I'll tell you if he tries anything. Let me do this...please! _I mentally said to him. His face looked hurt, but he nodded. I swallowed and took a step towards Chase. "Where to?" I asked, he smiled and winked at Caleb. "I wont keep her away to long." The other guys wanted to argue, but I shot them stern glances as he led the way into the large field of over due hay. I was watching each step I took, keeping an eye on his back. When, not if, he decided to attack, I would be ready. We walked for a few minuets, then he stopped when we were out of range with the guys.

"So, how have you been?" He turned around and asked me, as if we were friends. I was taken back, but shrugged. "Been better." Chase smiled and rubbed his chin. "You know, I find it fascinating that a girl has the power. Last thing I expected last time was to see you showing up to save the day." I rolled my eyes and he continued. "How does it feel? Being unique and alone?" I had no clue where he was going with this. "I'm not. I have them. We're family." He grinned and shook his head. "No, your not." I was going to argue before he pointed back to the barn. "Those ruins hold the secrets to why your not family. Why we are not all the little family we used to be." I tightened my fist. "Well if you know so damn much, enlighten me _Pope_." I hissed his true last name, his father's name.

Chase's face screwed up. "My name isn't Pope." I grinned. "Yes it is. It's your true name. The name that separates _you_ from _us_." He squared his shoulders with mine. "Shut up." I smiled, this could be the chance I needed. "It's the name of your father...and his father. What was it you told me once? The name that carries the sin!" He was radiating with anger, I was eating it up. I was going to continue before he growled. "What about you, Corey. Your name is filthy with sin. Sin of betrayal against the Covenant!" I stopped smiling, and was almost nose to nose with him. "Yeah, true...but who's now back in? They accepted me." This was all it took. He yelled and threw me back. I hit the cold hard ground hard, getting up immediately. "Mati!" I heard off in the distance.

"You better do something before they kill you Chase." I provoked. He smirked. "You and me. Almost degrading to square off against the Wee-Otch." I shrugged. "We'll see." Chase made eye contact with me as the guys bounced back, hitting something invisible. I felt relieved, I wouldn't have to stop them now. "Nice look your pulling off these days, what have you aged? 10 years?" We began circling each other, hands bared to claws almost. "Well, after that last incident, I couldn't wait around to be found. Used a little too much to recover, thats the funny part about the Power, you age." I nodded and lunged for him, placing a right hook to his nose.

"Yeah, did someone forget to mention that? Oh wait! No one was around to tell you...you killed everyone." His face screwed up again, hitting me with a energy ball. I grunted as it stung and I straitened back up. "You don't know shit about what I went through! You got it easy! You knew before you got your powers!" He screamed at me, the guys were yelling and trying to find a way to me. I ignored them as we were circling again. Chase was shaking, obviously angered. I just have to push him over. This would work, or I wont be leaving here alive. "How does it feel to be alone?" I asked, serious. He laughed. "Shut up. I know what your trying to do." I grinned and sent a ball towards him, hitting his right leg, making him stumble. There was this thing between me and him now. Invisible and electric. We weren't both walking away breathing.

So we began again, sending blows towards each other. Just like before. I dodged, he dodged. We were equally hurting each other. I ground my teeth as another burning ball hit my shoulder. He laughed playfully. "Getting tired already? Why don't you just give up and will me your power. It'll save you from seeing Caleb and them suffer. Take the easy way out." I growled and sent one back at him, knocking him to his knees. I let out a shudder of exhaustion. It had only been minuets. I could feel my body aching, I was suffering from using. It hurt. Badly. I looked towards my boys, who were panicking. I smiled, but the distraction was ill timed. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground, Chase's hand firmly around my throat.

"Five simple words Matilda. Come on, say them for me girl." His thumb was putting painful pressure on my windpipe. "Just say, I will you my..." He was smiling, despite his heavy breathing and shaky hands. I felt my eyes tearing up. But I shook my head. He growled and looked towards the guys. I heard Caleb gasp and I strained to look, Caleb was holding his throat. Chase spoke again. "You or him. Choose." I tried to swallow, seeing Caleb shake his hands. The guys were cussing and using trying to stop him. I closed my eyes, looking at my boyfriend's now brown eyes. My heart tugged. "Chase!" I rasped out, as I grabbed his hand over my throat. He looked down at me, something in his eyes were desperate.

Thats when it clicked. I tapped his hand, nodding. He grinned and threw Caleb back. "Alright then." He eased his grip up and let me sit up. It had begun to rain again. It always rained when we clashed. Even the heavens were sad. I rubbed my throat and looked at him, letting my eyes go back to hazel. "I forgive you." I whispered. He gave me a curious and amused look. "You what?" Anger filled him. I looked into his eyes and nodded. "I forgive you." I was trying to convince myself still. He scoffed, then back handed me hard. "Not what I want damn it!" I sat back up, feeling the rain soak me. He lifted me up by my shirt and turned me to the guys. "Do you want me to kill them? I will. Would you forgive me then!?" I swallowed and looked at them bent over Caleb, who was trying to stand.

I took a deep breath and remembered warm kisses and soft touches...little jokes and beautiful moments with friendly faces. I nodded. "I would." He looked beside himself, before letting me go. "No you wouldn't. They are all you have. What about Sarah. What if I kill her...slowly." I nodded again. He growled and tossed me like a rag doll. I landed on my arm, feeling a definite break, I bit my tongue though, I would not cry. He trampled over to me and crouched. Water was running down his face. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I felt a calm sensation fill me as I remembered. Love, it brings out strengths we never knew we had.

"I was forgiven, and you can be too." He shook his head and grabbed me roughly. "No, not me..." His voice dropped, he was desperate. I nodded and hoisted myself up on my knees to be eye level with him. I grabbed his face and concentrated. I saw the faces of his parents, and foster parents. His mother and foster mother had loved him dearly. I then saw the horror on their faces before he killed them. I gasped as he tried to push me away, but I held on tighter. "They loved you. Even when they knew you were killing them. You mother loved you..." "SHUT UP!" Chase screamed, digging his finger nails into my skin.

"They would forgive you, Chase. Despite what you have done..." I held my breath as I locked eyes with him. "You were alone and angry. Anyone would have been scared." Slowly, I felt his grip loosen as his face fell. I couldn't much believe it myself. I was blocking everyone out except him. We just looked at each other. "I...I just wanted to understand." His voice choked. I nodded and found my hands resting on his shoulders. "I know." His eyes slowly flashed from black to his olive greenish blue eyes. He was fighting with himself. "You have to feel Chase! You have to accept what you did!" I said, trying to convince him. One by one, I saw emotions flash across his face.

Anger. Guilt. Need. Envy. Resentment. "I hate you." He said...struggling to keep it together. "Thats fine Chase." I spoke, whispering. The rain was cold now, freezing even. But my grasp never eased up on him. As if someone cut him loose, he crumpled over. His face fell into my lap. His body shook with waves of sobs. His hands gripped my sides. "I KILLED THEM!" He screamed, trowing himself back and screaming towards the stars. He caught his breath and looked at me, tears mingling with rain. I was in tears too. I was scared though, I was actually feeling sorry for him. He was all alone. Everyone thinks it too late to forgive...even save him...I will.

His eyes were back to the color he'd been born with. Chase sucked in quicks breaths, before he let it all go. "I'm...sorry." His words hit me. I nodded and pulled him to me. "I forgive you Chase." With those whispered words, something happened. Something even twenty years from now I will never be able to explain. Warmth engulfed us. I felt him grip onto me like his life depended on it. I wrapped my arms around him, like I was going to hug him to death. This warm, tingly feeling got stronger...I could feel Chase's breath beside my face as we stayed still. I don't know what is going on. I can just feel him, all around me. I can feel his heart beat as it began to match mine, I felt his sins. They burned into me. Marking me. I gasped as the pain seized onto me, his grip tightened.

"Chase.." I managed to whisper again before I saw him pull away from me, looking me in the eyes. He looked the way he did the day he showed up at Spencer. But there was something else in his eyes, something I have only seen in Caleb's and the guys in moments of content...peace. I almost wanted to cry as the warmth began to leave my body, leaving me tired in its absence. I couldn't take my eyes from his. "Matilda, I..." I nodded, understanding exactly what he was saying. He was forgiven. I found the strength to smile and I noticed the boys weren't fighting to get to us anymore. Chase slowly touched my face. "I don't want to be angry anymore." I nodded. "Good, cause your a pain in the ass when your angry."

Chase smiled and pulled me to him, hugging me fiercely. "I don't know what you did, but thank you. I feel human again." I nodded and felt the tears falling down my face. I couldn't believe I had hated him so much. He was just a victim of circumstance. Lost as a child, sitting in his bedroom, too scared to cry for mommy when he came into his powers. I knew it all. I had seen it all. "You wont be alone again." I promised him as I rubbed his back. He was just a normal 19 year old guy now. I couldn't feel any powers in him. He had gotten his second chance. One that I had given him. He pulled away from me, red faced from his new state of being. "I don't have my powers." He stated, worried.

"You'll be fine. This is your fresh start." His eyes shined and he slowly stood, pulled me up with him. I took a deep breath and saw the guys standing there, dumb founded. Chase gripped my hand, nervous. "Now what?" I held it tightly. "It's time to burn bad bridges and build new ones. They'll be fine. I got you...okay?" I looked up at him as the guys started walking towards us. Chase nodded, worried. I couldn't get over how clear his face was, youthful and innocent. Caleb was the first to reach us, he gave us confused looks as he took in us holding hands. "What the hell was that?" I smiled and sighed. "He was forgiven." The others reached us with similar looks. I was too tired to keep standing.

"Lets go home." I whispered, as I tugged on Chase's hand and interlocked arms with Caleb. I felt heavy, I noticed it had stopped raining. It wouldn't be raining for a while. The sun was coming up though, it was a new day. It was a day of beginnings. I smiled to myself, imagining what Chase had always wanted. Family and friends. Just people to call on when you needed someone. Then after that, I don't remember making it into my car or getting into my bed. I was just peaceful. I felt forgiven too...

--

**Wait for it...wait for it...now! AHHHH!!  
Took yall by surprise, huh? I loved this, and I hope you guys do to.  
SuperDani helped me ALOT and inspired this. She's my Cyber-Sister.  
Everyone deserves a second chance. But someone has to be strong enough to grant it.  
More to come soon.  
Love Always,  
Illy.**


	22. Contentment

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Covenant. Wish I did, but I dont...I do own my OC's.  
**I also wanted to take the oppertunity to thank all my faithful readers and say you guys truely bring smiles to my face with each review. It has been wonderful. and special thanks to SuperDani for being a good friend and beta.

**This is the last chapter for Sweets: The Story of the Son's Favorite Girl...  
BUT! I am planning a sequal. I have to end it here or it might get redundant. So keep tuned and with SuperDani's help, it should be just as wonderful. I love you all dearly and I'm going to miss this stage in the story very much. So, read on and keep smiling.**

**Chap. 20**

**Contentment.**

"Matilda..." I heard a desperate voice. I groggily opened my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the dark. "I'm sorry for waking you up..." I shook my head and reached out, touching a wet face. "Chase?" He sniffled and tried to clear his throat. "It's the dreams again. I tried calming down...but...I saw their faces again." He was worked up, for the fourth night in a row now. Sense he was 'forgiven', he's been back to Spencer and doing pretty fine...but the moment the sun goes down...he becomes anxious and scared of himself. Caleb wasn't too happy about the fact I gave him a key to my room when he had these freak outs. I was used to them. Even though he was indeed older than me, he was like a younger brother. Sense the moment all that happened, he's been attached to my hip.

"Come on." I grunted and rolled over in my bed. He hesitated and got in. I felt the bare skin of his torso as he grabbed one of my pillows and cradled it. "I feel horrible for acting like this. It's childish." I was awake now, I pushed up the sleeves of my hoodie. "Listen to me, you have denied yourself emotions for too long, it was unhealthy. Now that you have opened the flood gates, theres a lot to feel." I could see him now, his short hair was stuck up in different ways. His eyes were puffy too. "I feel weak." I shook my head and sat up, pulling him to me. "You feel human." That was the last thing said. He nodded and I ran my fingers through his hair. I have learned this calms him. I swallowed down the tears that I wanted to cry because I knew how much pain he was in. I could sense it.

Within minuets, he was breathing deeply and sound asleep. I yawned and checked my clock. 3:36. All these dreams happen in the 3 o'clock hour. I shivered with the remembrance of what my mom used to joke about. 3:00 am was called the Witching Hour. Chase was feeling the effects of everything he'd not been at himself to feel. I rubbed over his back and gently pushed him onto his back besides me. I turned towards him and wrapped my arm around his middle. He needed family, and thats what I was to him now. Family. The guys were still trying to warm up to him, especially Reid. Caleb actually has taken pretty easily to the reformed Chase, but he hated the fact he turned to me. Especially like this, late at night. I pulled the covers up over us and grabbed my phone.

With one hand I sent Caleb a text. Chase had another bad dream. He's w/ me. I love you. I knew it would wake him up, he set his phone to go off when I texted him. About two minuets he answered. Okay. C u 2morrow. I love you more. I smiled and set the phone down. Caleb knew Chase crawled in bed with me, he trusts me. Sense everything, I can sense Chase's emotions easier than the other guys. Like I'm connected to him. I didn't mind, I guess it was my responsibility. Though I was happy he didn't have his powers, I felt bad for him that he had to pretty much re-learn how to live life.

He couldn't take short cuts any more, and that was hard when you can use and make everything simple. I watched his face as he slept. Peaceful. I smiled again and closed my eyes. As I went to scoot over a bit, he wrapped his left arm tighter around me. He mentioned last night when he was half asleep, I was his security blanket. I rested my head on my pillow and let him cling to me. He'll get more confident with himself soon, and he wont need me at night. I sighed and drifted off to sleep alongside him.

I woke up with my alarm clock, and the feeling of hot breath on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and scrunched my face up. I blindly reached for my alarm clock and knocked it to the floor, shutting it up. I yawned and stretched. I looked over to my side and saw Chase sleeping, mouth open, against my shoulder. He was a heavy sleeper. I rolled my eyes and carefully climbed over him and got my clothes ready for class today. I didn't mind him sleeping here, but I still felt guilty knowing Caleb and the other guys hated it. I understood why. One day hes trying to kill us, next day he's an emotional mess...sneaking in like a scared child to find safety with his mother. I grinned, me...like a mom...HA! I quietly sat beside him and looked at him.

His right arm was under the pillow and his left arm was stretched out in front of him where I'd just crawled out of its hold. I placed my hand on his bare shoulder. "Chase...chase wake up. Time to get ready for class." His eyebrows raised and he mumbled something. I shook him gently. "Come one. Rise and shine Twiddle tine!" He groaned and finally rolled over to look up at me, with sleep in his eyes. "Twiddle tine? If I was still evil..." I smiled. "Yeah yeah yeah...gotta get up and shower." He nodded and sat up, holding his head. His eyes were still puffy. The muscles along his sides flexed and relaxed as he swung his legs over the bed and stood. The air was thick for a moment, as I felt his tension rising.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, despite his calm face. His olive eyes stared at me, before he gave in. "I just feel weird about coming here at night. I mean, if I were Caleb..." I nodded and agreed with him. "I agree, but you need someone to hold you." Chase nodded, ashamed. "I'm nineteen. I should be able to handle a nightmare." I opened my arms and let the much taller guy lean into them. "You know I promised to be here Chase. I'm not going to go back on that. Your one of us, they'll come around in time." He nodded and kissed my head. "Your an angel girl. Now, I got to get back to my dorm and get a shower." I nodded and pulled away. "Okay, I got to get ready too. See you in about, 30 minuets?" Chase nodded and slipped his teeshirt on before he left.

I couldn't believe the change already. He was a good guy, he just needed that someone to hold his hand through the first steps. I grabbed up my robe and toiletries bag and rushed off to the showers. On my way back I bumped into Reid, who looked aggravated. "Hey you." I smiled sweetly, he stopped and half smiled. "Morning Sweets." He pulled me in for a warm hug and let me go. "Was he with you last night?" I nodded and looked worried. "Yeah why?" He just shook his head. "Nothing, I just think it's weird ya know. I think he's just trying to get close so he can.." I was suddenly angry. "What Reid? Kill me?!" He shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Sleep with you, god..." I got wide eyed then shook my head. "No! He's like...I don't know...he feels like a little brother to me."

Reid smirked. "Yeah, well he's not a kitten Sweets. Just be careful okay?" I sighed and nodded. "As you wish dear. Oh, and why don't you and Ty offer to let him stay with you guys tonight? Play some X-Box or something." Reid thought for a moment then shook his head. I put my hand on my hip. "Reid Oliver Garwin! Please!" I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "I can only do so much! He needs guys around him, that are friends! You guys have done nothing except say hi and not pound his face in!" I was hurt for Chase. "He needs family!" Reid sighed and finally gave in, kind of upset. "Fine, but he killed the last two he had." I was taken back by the way he snapped then stomped off.

I never thought this would be easy, but I didn't think it would be this hard either. I went back to my room and got dressed. I put my usual make up on and my Chucks. I grabbed my cell and called Caleb. "Hey baby." I heard his calm voice, along with the Tuscan engine. "Morning. I need your help." I said in a helpless way. He didn't panic. "With what?" I sighed and plopped down on my unmade bed. "With the guys. I asked Reid to maybe invite Chase over to his dorm for a game or two on the X-Box, and he acted like I'd asked him to get me the moon!" I growled. "He would probably said the moon would be easier." I nodded to myself. "I know! I just don't get why I have to fight them to help me out! Chase is fine! He's trying to live normally." Caleb grunted a 'yes'.

"Well, I'll come over after school and we'll all hang out okay? Go to Nicky's or something." I sighed and smiled. "Thank you babe." I could hear him smile. "I'm at school so hurry up and get here, I want to kiss you." I blushed. "On my way. I love you." "I love you too." I hung up and right about then Chase knocked. I smiled and grabbed my keys. He stood there in uniform, looking a lot better. "Ready to go?" He asked and I locked my door behind me. "Yeah, come on. You want to go to Nicky's tonight?" He shrugged. "I guess, Reid asked me to play some Madden with him though. I told him I would." I stopped and smiled. "Well thats awesome. You wanna stay here and do that instead?" He grinned."Yeah, I'd like to kick his ass at a game." I giggled as we piled into my car and headed to school.

"Well I called Caleb and we were planning on going to Nicky's." Chase nodded. "You guys will have fun, maybe after me and Reid and Tyler are done, we'll join you." I nodded and knew Pogue was still left to join us. "So, seems like everything is okay." I added as we pulled into the Parking lot where Caleb was waiting on us. I didn't get out, waiting for Chase's response. "Yeah, I'm okay." We smiled at each other and got out. The moment Caleb hugged me and kissed me, I felt a spike of awkwardness come from Chase. I smiled and turned around, motioning to Chase. "Come on." I stated as I interlocked my arms with Caleb and Chase. Caleb seemed pretty okay too.

"Hey man." He said, patting him on the back. Chase smiled and nodded. "You too." I grinned as I lagged behind, watching the two talk about random things with the swim team and somebody they called 'Spud'. I loved seeing them interact. Contentment filled me, then I realized it was Chase's feelings. I sighed and looked around for my other guys, and there they were walking in. I smiled at Pogue and Tyler as they gave me my ritualistic hugs. "Mmm...you smell delightfully edible Sweets." Pogue teased and I giggled. "You too Caveman." He laughed and caught up to Caleb. I cornered Tyler. "You guys playing Madden tonight?" He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, Reid isn't as pissed as he acted, he's actually looking forward to whipping his ass with some play fake action." I smiled and saw Reid walk in, lugging a few heavy books. I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and he couldn't help but stop and lean down and kiss my cheek. "I can never stay mad at you damn it." I nodded. "Dido." The girls were all staring and he hurried up to get to his first block. "Well, till second then." I called back to Ty as I ran into my first block. I listened to a speech and took notes on something I can't even remember, then rushed out when the bell rang. The guys were all waiting for me to join them outside of our 2'd block class. I sighed as I dropped my side bag onto the floor, leaning into Caleb.

"I hate text books, they wear me out!" He nodded and squeezed me. "My little warrior. She can take on and reform the worst of beasties but she can't stand to lug around a few text books." Me and Chase both rolled our eyes and laughed. "Funny man." He said, rubbing his own chin. "Oh look, the loser group just got bigger." A familiar and annoying voice spoke up from behind Chase and Reid. I growled and tensed up as I felt Chase go on edge. "Got a problem with that Abbot?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms. Aaron Abbot smiled and pushed his curly hair back. "Not really, one more loser I don't have to worry about." He tugged at his letterman jacket, that he uselessly flaunted around.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I got a question Abbot, why do you wear that jacket like its bullet proof...your not even a good swimmer." His blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Why do you hang on just Caleb's arm? We all know your fucking the whole group!" He spat back, and before he could smile, Chase turned and nailed him in the stomach, then the face. Abbot fell to the ground and Chase leaned over him, pointing. "Don't you dare say...don't even think about her like that or you wont be thinking again." I felt his anger climbing and a red light in my head started going off. I had to calm him down. He hasn't been this angry sense _that_ night.

"Come on Chase.." He resisted me as he kept staring down at Abbot, smiling. "NOW!" I yelled, stinging him with a shot of power. He jumped and looked at me and his face fell, ashamed. "Come. On." I ground out and grabbed his hand, dragging him into out class. We took out usual seats, I was between Caleb and Reid, but Ty sat beside Pogue and Chase on the other side of Reid. I was still feeling Chase's anger, which made it hard to get over mine. I leaned forward and looked at him, he was leaning back, arms crossed. "Don't pout." I said, making sure my voice sounded friendlier. He looked up to me and nodded, trying to relax. I felt the mood shift. He was still upset, but not to the point where I couldn't handle it.

"He okay?" Caleb leaned over and whispered. I nodded. "Yeah, its just I try to keep him from getting that angry." Caleb nodded, but he looked pissed too. "I was about to do the same thing, I'm actually kind of pissed he got there before me." I smiled and nudged him. "Love you too." He winked and got Chase's attention. "Dude." He hissed, Chase looked over to him. "Yeah man?" Caleb grinned. "Nice punch." Chase smirked and I felt his anger ebb away completely. "Two actually." Caleb and the guys chuckled as class started. I wasn't laughing though, when he got that angry it worried me. We'd definitely have to work on that.

After class was over and we went to the respected locker rooms, I groaned as I realized I'd forgotten about Wendy. I found her already by the pool, sitting at the edge mighty close to Baby Boy. I tapped her on the shoulder and then smiled. "Hey Wendy. You ready to get started?" She smiled and I saw her try to sneak in that little hand squeeze, as she stood and walked over to the other side of the pool with me. I looked back to Ty, who had his eyes locked on her...and she on him. "You guys will see each other after school." She snapped out of it and blushed as she knew she was caught. "Its all good, now you ready?" She put her goggles on and I timed her. She was progressively getting better.

We did this until Brown announced free swim. We all dived in to meet up with our own clicks. Wendy went to stay behind, but I tugged her along. "Come on, you'll wind up with us anyway if you and Ty date." She blushed again as I pushed her towards Baby Boy. I noticed Chase, Caleb and Pogue were wrapped up in a conversation about how Abbot was such a douche. Reid came up behind me and snuggled me to him. "Hey Sweetness." He said as we watched Tyler do the same to Wendy. I was out to make Ty blush I decided. "Are you ever going to ask her out?" Instead of him getting all worked up and nervous, he beamed. "Already did, actually. Beginning of class." I grinned and Reid gasped.

"You didn't tell me! Ass!" Reid hissed playfully and I looked apologetically to Wendy. "Welcome to our controlled chaos Wens." She nodded. "Thank you." Her voice was a lot softer than mine, more feminine. The guys heard the conversation and Caleb perked up. "No way, Baby Boy has a Baby Girl!" I looked back at Ty, who was now blushing. Pogue grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Wendy. "Ah, yeah but for how long until I sweep Ms. Wendy off her feet?" He jokingly said as he took her from Ty pretending to run towards the other end of the pool. Wendy laughed and gently smacked him as Tyler tackled him and dunked P. He 'victoriously' picked her up like a trophy and kissed her cheek, sending her into a fit of more giggles.

I smiled and leaned into Reid. "If I ever get that bad, shoot me." He nodded, "No shit." I laughed and Caleb reached out for me. "Will you be my prize?" I grinned and climbed onto his back. "Until you don't want me anymore." He laughed. "Like that will ever happen. I see myself growing old with you Ms. Corey." I felt my heart jump and I couldn't breath for a moment, as I slid off and faced him. "You mean it?" Caleb grinned, blushing slightly. "More than anything." I smiled and kissed him quickly. God! I love him! Ahhh. He's never been plain in saying something like that...sure we say 'I love you forever'...but...this was different...it felt different. Chase grinned and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are going to make me sick with all this lovey dovey non sense." I smiled and wrapped on arm around his waist, looking up at him. "We'll find you a woman to ogle all over, I'm sure you got a lot of pent up...love waiting for someone." I grinned as he caught my innuendo and sighed. "That is sooo true." I heard Caleb laugh as he started talking to Chase about single girls he knew. I was content again, as Chase shot me a quick look that told me he was. He had people to hang out with and rely on. The bell rang and we all got out. Reid and Chase decided they'd ditch the X-Box and settle for a game of pool...I'll admit I got a little worried. But as we all got ready and met at Nicky's, it was like Chase has always been here.

Pogue and Caleb were playing fooseball, Reid and Chase were head to head at pool, Tyler was whispering to Wendy who was in his lap and I was standing back...being the mother hen. Crooning over my guys and smiling. I felt my phone vibrate. Aunt Sarah. "Hello!" I chirped and stepped outside, to hear her better. "Hey honey! Hows everything doing?" I smiled and shuddered, it was cold! "Good, Chase is fitting in nicely, still having those bad dreams though. My arm feels better...with a little extra help..." I let it go and she sighed. "Uh huh. Don't want to know!" I giggled and sat against the building. "I couldn't tell you how happy I am. Chase is going to be fine. The guys are warming up to him...I feel like...his mom or something. I'm constantly crooning over him. The boy is the oldest!" Sarah laughed. "Your just like your mom." I felt my chest tighten, she still didn't know I knew she wasn't blood.

"Yeah, I figured so." I cleared my throat, and looked down the empty alley way. "Well, we're all at Nicky's, let me call you back okay?" She 'mm hmm'd. "I love you. Bye." "Love you too." She hung up and I sighed. I stood up and opened the back door, walking in. They were all as they were, no mean glances or angry tension. Just to be safe I stood closer to Chase, who was cool as a cucumber. I relaxed again and sat down at a table a few feet from Caleb. I looked up and saw him smile at me, with those big brown eyes lighting up. Love flooded through me, I saw my future right there in those eyes. I blushed when he looked back towards the foos table.

Like I have thought so many time before this. I was home. Like this. Surrounded by my guys. By my man. My life was perfect now. I sighed leaned back in my chair. I am Matilda "Sweets" Corey. Caleb's girlfriend. Only girl in the Covenant. Their _favorite_ girl.

--

**Please R & R!!  
Tell me your ideas about where you could see it going from here.  
I'm listening and waiting anxiously! Along with Dani!  
Love ALways!**

**Illy!**


	23. Sequal is UP!

Ello ello!

Just thought I'd update Sweets to tell you the Sequel is in progress and the first chapter is posted.

**Sweets: The Forgiven and Forgotten**

Check it out!!

Love Always,

Illy.

**PS. Sorry I didn't send it to ya Sis, (she knows who she is...:P ) I wanted to surpise ya girlie! I'll send the next one to ya when I write it...and let you do your thang...that you do so well. lol.**


End file.
